Un petit bout d'homme
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Tout le Monde pensait qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se détestaient. Personne n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, jusqu'au moment où ce petit-garçon est arrivé. Pourquoi un enfant qui transpire l'héritage Malefoy appelle-t-il Hermione "Maman"? Pourquoi tout le Monde parle d'une liaison plus si secrète que ça ? Et... Pourquoi Rogue découvre une étrange potion dans son laboratoire ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

La porte du laboratoire de Rogue a explosé et deux adolescents ont quitté la pièce, en courant.

-Tu es vraiment trop stupide !  
-Roh, a répondu l'autre. Ce n'est pas si grave !

Les deux élèves se sont séparés, préférant une expulsion plutôt que deux.

Dans la petite pièce, on pouvait encore apercevoir un vieux chaudron et une mixture étrange. Malgré sa rencontre avec la froideur du sol, la flaque continuait de bouillir, formant rapidement une petite silhouette humaine.

Plusieurs minutes après le drame, la mixture s'est totalement évaporée, formant complètement un petit garçon.

L'enfant était inconscient, mais il respirait bruyamment.

-Maman ! a-t-il hurlé en se redressant soudainement.

**De l'autre côté du château :**

Harry Potter s'est rapidement redressé, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Un problème ? a demandé Ronald Weasley en déposant son paquet de chocolat.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu fais une drôle de tête...

Harry a relevé les yeux, en réfléchissant rapidement.

-La fille de tes rêves est avec un autre mec ? a-t-il demandé sans tact.

Machinalement, Harry a regardé le point de Ginny.

-Non, je... J'ai sûrement rêvé... Je... Non, y'a rien...

Ron a haussé une épaule, en se reconcentrant sur sa nourriture. Harry a observé minutieusement la carte du Maraudeur, sans retrouver le nom qu'il avait cru voir. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme a refermé la carte, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Je suis juste fatigué.

C'était sûrement ça, parce que... Dans la famille Malefoy, il n'y avait pas de Scorpius.


	2. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1 :****

Scorpius Malefoy se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, grimaçant sans gêne aux nez des différents portraits.

-Petit garnement !

Le petit garçon a penché la tête, en tirant un peu plus la langue.

-Minerva ! C'est lui ! Le sale gamin qui se moque de nous, s'est écrié un portrait.  
-Hum... Je... Je vois.

Scorpius s'est retourné, en rangeant rapidement sa langue. Il a observé le professeur McGonagall, tout en rattachant vivement sa cape.

-Euh... Bonjour madame, a-t-il murmuré en baissant la tête.  
-Bonjour, a-t-elle chuchoté, les sourcils froncés.

Scorpius a regardé autour de lui, avant de revenir sur le visage de la vieille femme.

-Est-ce que tu pourras dire à ma maman que je portais bien ma cape avant de lui dire de me gronder ? a-t-il demandé en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

****De l'autre côté du château :****

-C'est de ta faute.

Hermione Granger a tourné la tête, observant rapidement son binôme.

-Ma faute ?  
-Exactement.  
-Tu as oublié plusieurs ingrédients, a-t-elle signalé.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel, en se réinstallant confortablement sur son siège.

-Tu as fait tremper tes cheveux dans la potion.  
-Parce que tu m'as poussée !

Drago Malefoy a haussé une épaule, en ricanant à ce souvenir.

-Même.  
-Mmh... Qui est l'imbécile qui a renversé sa gourde dans notre potion ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Tu as confondu les feuilles de Mandragore avec des feuilles de chêne.  
-Parce que tu avais mélangé les poudres ! Tu as...  
-Taisez-vous !

Le professeur Rogue s'est approché, jugeant sévèrement la potion des deux septième année.

-Vous ne devriez pas louper un philtre aussi simple, a-t-il déclaré sèchement.

Hermione a baissé la tête, honteuse.

-J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor ! Maintenant, virez-moi cette mixture et recommencez.  
-Nous sommes en équipe, vous devriez retir...  
-Monsieur Malefoy ? a coupé Rogue. Qui a fait rater cette potion ?

Le Serpentard n'a même pas tourné la tête vers la jeune femme, affichant simplement un petit sourire moqueur.

-Elle, monsieur.  
-Je ne vais quand même pas retirer des points à un élève innocent, Miss Granger.  
-Mais...  
-Recommencez, a-t-il ordonné avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme a plongé sa tête dans ses mains, alors que son binôme se retournait pour frapper le poing de son meilleur ami.

-J'adore être en potion.  
-Je vais le tuer... Je vais vraiment le tuer, a murmuré la Gryffondor.

Un élève est entré dans la salle, en grimaçant légèrement à cause des différentes odeurs. Il s'est approché du professeur Rogue et il lui a donné un mot, peu rassuré.

-Mmphr, a-t-il marmonné.

Le jeune homme a quitté la pièce et les yeux de Severus ont rapidement parcouru le bout de parchemin.

-Le cours est terminé... Sortez.

****Côté McGonagall :****

-... Mais ma maman, bah, elle dit que je suis trop petit pour avoir un chien et, bah, elle dit aussi que je suis allerque...  
-Allergique, a murmuré la femme.

Scorpius a acquiescé vivement, en attrapant un autre petit gâteau.

-Mon papa, bah, il dit que je ne dois pas être triste, parce que, bah, c'est normal si je dis mal des mots, parce que, bah, je n'ai que quatre ans, a-t-il continué. Il m'a dit aussi que je parlais déjà beaucoup trop bien pour mon âge.

L'enfant a éclaté de rire.

-Il dit que c'est à cause de ma maman, parce que, bah, elle parle beaucoup elle aussi.

Le petit blond a enfoncé le gâteau dans sa bouche, l'avalant très rapidement.

-Du coup, bah, ma maman, elle dit que je suis a-ller-gi-que, a-t-il prononcé soigneusement. Sauf que, moi, je pense que je ne serais pas a-ller-gi-que si, bah, si c'est mon chien à moi.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard est entré dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère.

-C'est quoi l'urgen...  
-Severuuuus, s'est écrié le petit en bondissant de sa chaise.

Le jeune blond a traversé la salle, en courant.

-Oh non... Tout sauf ça...  
-Severuuuus, a continué Scorpius avant d'enlacer les jambes de l'adulte.

McGonagall s'est relevée, refermant enfin la boîte de gâteau.

-Le voilà, notre petit problème, a-t-elle commenté en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Comment par Salazar...

Severus a repoussé l'enfant, le faisant éclater de rire.

-Comment est-il entré ? a-t-il demandé.

-Euh... Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, a marmonné Minerva en haussant les sourcils. Quelqu'un lui a sûrement lancé un sortilège ou... Il a avalé une drôle de potion...

Severus a baissé les yeux, observant l'enfant ramasser une petite pierre.

-Euh... Ce n'est clairement pas Drago.  
-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça... Vous avez vu son visage ?  
-Je suis son parrain, a sèchement déclaré Severus. Je reconnaîtrais le visage de mon filleul entre mille et... en plus... Je viens juste de le quitter.

McGonagall a ouvert la bouche, désirant protester.

-Je peux vous affirmer que c'était bien lui, a coupé Rogue. Il était encore en train de se disputer avec Miss Granger.

Les adultes ont tourné leurs visages vers le petit garçon, en se demandant d'où il pouvait bien sortir. Celui-ci a relevé la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Granger ? a-t-il chuchoté en fronçant doucement les sourcils.  
-Mais d'un côté... J'admets qu'il y a une ressemblance frappante, a murmuré le maître des potions. Et... Ceci va peut-être vous étonner, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfants et... généralement, ils ne m'approchent pas.  
-Oh... Vraiment ? a demandé Minerva amusée.

Severus a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Bref... Le seul gamin qui me suivait absolument partout, c'était Drago.

Severus a froncé les sourcils.

-Mais... Je suis persuadé que là, ce n'est pas lui.  
-Vous devenez difficile à suivre, a soupiré la femme.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'est penchée, pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Petit... Est-ce que tu t'appelles Drago Malefoy ? a quand même demandé Minerva.  
-Non, je viens de vous dire qu...

Soudainement, le petit blond a explosé de rire.

-Mmh... Non... Drago n'était pas un enfant si démonstratif, a marmonné Severus.  
-Oh mais naaan ! Vous êtes trop drôles, a-t-il déclaré en souriant. Drago ce n'est pas moi !

Le petit garçon a levé les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé.

-C'est mon papa, a-t-il déclaré d'une voix joyeuse.

McGonagall s'est étouffée.


	3. Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2 :  
****  
Drago Malefoy s'est installé en face de la directrice, en continuant d'envoyer mentalement des malédictions sur la descendance de Hermione Granger. Le Serpentard était persuadé que la jeune femme l'avait (encore une fois) balancé pour une quelconque plaisanterie.

-Alors... Euh... Vous vouliez me voir ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je... Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important, a-t-elle marmonné.

Drago a baissé les yeux, se concentrant rapidement pour trouver une excuse plausible.

-Dans la matinée, on m'a rapporté que q...  
-Granger ment.

McGonagall a froncé les sourcils, en dévisageant son élève.

-Comment ?  
-Voyons professeur ! Je n'aurais jamais enfoncé la tête de Macmillan dans les toilettes, s'est-il écrié en se levant. C'est juste...

Il a soupiré d'un air dramatique.

-Cette maudite Gryffondor essaye de m'attirer des ennuis ! D'ailleurs... Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, mais bon... Puisqu'elle a ouvert les hostilités, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous cacherais des choses sur son horrible comportement ! Cette élève me mè...  
-Ce n'était pas le sujet, a-t-elle coupé sèchement.

Drago a discrètement ravalé sa salive, en se laissant tomber sur le siège.

-Mais... Sachez que nous reparlerons de cette affaire, a-t-elle continué sur le même ton.

Le Serpentard a poussé un petit soupir, en se disant qu'il devait vraiment apprendre à se taire.

-Je disais donc... Dans la matinée,****les tableaux**** m'ont rapporté que... Euh... Qu'un petit garçon se promenait dans nos couloirs... Et... Hum... J'ai été le voir et... Hum...

Minerva a détourné le regard, cherchant comment formuler sa phrase.

-Euh...D'accord, a marmonné Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva n'a pas répondu, complètement plongée dans ses pensées.

-Et... Euh... Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je devais et je voulais vous en parler... Parce que... Hum... Euh... Cet enfant a affirmé qu'il est... Hum...

La porte s'est brusquement ouverte et Severus est entré dans la pièce, accompagné par un petit-garçon.

-On n'a même pas...

Drago s'est relevé et retourné, le cœur battant.

-... trouvé les gât...  
-Scorpius, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Papa ! s'est exclamé l'enfant en écarquillant les yeux.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le petit garçon a traversé la pièce en courant. Il a directement entouré les jambes de son père avec ses petits bras, en déposant sa tête sur l'une des cuisses du Serpentard.

-Mon très cher papa, a-t-il soupiré.  
-Scor... Scorpius ?

L'adolescent est resté immobile, en blanchissant de plus en plus.

-Tu sais, a déclaré Scorpius en relâchant les jambes de son père et en relevant la tête. Quand je me promenais dans les couloirs, bah, j'avais bien gardé ma cape sur mes épaules... Comme, bah, comme maman et toi l'aviez demandé.

Drago a déposé sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, en l'observant attentivement. L'enfant possédait toujours des traits fins et des yeux gris rieurs. Ses joues étaient toujours un peu rouges et son adorable petit nez reniflait encore.

-Tu es toujours malade ? a-t-il murmuré.

Le petit garçon a acquiescé, en passant rapidement sa manche sur son nez.

-Bah oui... Tu sais que, bah, maman, elle avait dit au moins deux ou trois jours, a-t-il affirmé.  
-Oui... Je sais, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Bah oui, c'est quand même dommage que je ne puisse pas prendre des potions ou les mé-di-ca-ments de papi et mamie, a-t-il continué.

L'enfant a écarquillé les yeux, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose.

-Papa ! Tu sais qu'avec Severus on a été dans les cuisines ! Elles étaient trooop grandes et y'avait pleins d'elfes partout ! Partout ! Partout ! C'était super trop bien ! Par contre, y'avait plus les petits gâteaux de la madame, donc, bah, on a plus rien à mettre dans le bol... Mais du coup... Est-ce qu'on pourra acheter des gâteaux pour la madame, parce que, en fait, bah, c'est moi qui ai tout mangé !

Minerva a fermé les yeux, complètement choquée. Severus s'est adossé contre le mur, en déposant une main sur son cœur. La directrice a poussé un petit soupir, puis elle s'est relevée, concentrée et impassible.

-Alors... Hum... C'est bien votre fils ?

Drago a sursauté, se rappelant soudainement de la présence des deux adultes. Il les a rapidement observés, avant de demander à son fils d'aller jouer dans l'autre partie de la pièce.

-Mais... Moi... Je veux rester avec toi.  
-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, a affirmé Drago.

L'enfant a changé de pièce, en traînant des pieds.

-Alors ? a demandé Minerva.

Drago a jeté un coup d'œil vers son fils, avant de sortir sa baguette et de créer une bulle de silence.

-Je... Hum... Oui, mais... Non... Enfin... Je... C'est compliqué...

Severus a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

-Raconte nous.

****Côté Scorpius :****

Le petit blond a lâché les différentes brindilles qu'il venait de trouver, en poussant un énième soupir. Son père discutait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, le faisant ronchonner. Le père de famille pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais Scorpius savait qu'il était aussi bavard que lui. L'enfant a reniflé, déçu de ne pas pouvoir entendre la conversation. Il a tourné son visage vers la porte, en poussant un autre soupir.

Son père était vraiment, vraiment long.

Un petit sourire malin s'est installé sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il retirait une nouvelle fois sa cape. Scorpius s'est relevé, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'épousseter ses vêtements.

-Papa ? Est-ce que je peux sortir ? a-t-il chuchoté.

Drago Malefoy ne s'est pas retourné, continuant de discuter avec les deux adultes.

-Qui ne répond pas consent, a murmuré le très jeune Malefoy.

Le petit garçon s'est approché de la porte, abandonnant sa cape sur l'une des chaises au passage. Il a rapidement quitté le bureau de la directrice, prêt pour repartir à l'aventure.

****Côté Gryffondor : légère ellipse temporelle****

-J'espère qu'on va manger du poulet, a déclaré Ron en entrant dans la Grande Salle.  
-Encore ? a marmonné Harry.  
-On ne mange jamais assez de poulet, a répondu le rouquin.  
-Maman ! Attends-moi ! Maman !

Hermione s'est retournée, les sourcils haussés et la bouche entrouverte.

-Scorpius ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? a demandé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Rapidement, un petit blond est entré dans la Grande Salle, essoufflé mais souriant.

-C'est qui ? a demandé Ron en s'installant à table.  
-Maman ! s'est-il écrié en continuant de s'approcher.  
-Oh Merlin...

Hermione a reculé de plusieurs centimètres, en secouant doucement la tête. Sa vision se troubla rapidement, l'empêchant de voir l'enfant qui courait toujours vers elle.

-Je... Je ne me... sens pas... très bien...

Après ces quelques paroles, la jeune femme tourna de l'œil, incapable d'entendre le hurlement déchirant de son enfant.


	4. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3 :****

Drago Malefoy est entré dans la Grande Salle, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Il s'est rapidement avancé, bousculant plusieurs élèves sans remords.

-Drago ? a-t-il entendu.

L'adolescent a ignoré l'un de ses meilleurs amis, continuant d'avancer vers le petit garçon. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir le visage dévasté de Scorpius et le corps immobile de Hermione Granger. Le jeune homme a poussé un petit soupir, avant de s'approcher suffisamment de l'enfant pour pouvoir déposer sa main sur son épaule.

Scorpius a tourné son visage vers son père, en continuant de pleurer. Après quelque secondes, l'enfant a relâché la main de Hermione pour pouvoir se jeter dans les bras rassurants de l'adolescent.

-Papa ! C'est... C'est Maman... Elle... Elle est devenue toute... toute raide, a-t-il couiné.

Plusieurs élèves se sont étouffés, avant de transmettre les paroles de l'enfant aux autres adolescents.

-Scorpius...  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne raide ! Je... Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte dans l'autre Monde, a-t-il hurlé en pleurant de plus belle.

La mâchoire de Drago s'est contractée, alors qu'il enveloppait le corps de l'enfant avec ses bras. Il a déposé un baiser dans les cheveux du mini-blond, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, sous les yeux étonnés de la moitié de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ? a murmuré quelqu'un.

Le professeur McGonagall est entrée dans la pièce, en hurlant aux élèves de partir, affirmant par la même occasion, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un spectacle.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme a tourné la tête, en continuant de tenir fermement ses couvertures.

-Harry, a-t-elle chuchoté avec un petit sourire.  
-Hermione... est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?  
-Oui, a-t-elle affirmé en hochant la tête.

Le Survivant a froncé les sourcils, observant attentivement sa soeur de cœur.

-Tu... Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Tu sais pourquoi tu as tourné de l'œil ? a-t-il murmuré en gardant les sourcils froncés.

Le léger sourire de la jeune femme s'est effondré, alors que sa peau blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Harry, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a observé l'infirmerie, alors que des larmes s'invitaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Je crois... Je crois que je deviens... folle, a-t-elle bafouillé.  
-Quoi ?

Elle s'est redressée, en laissant tomber plusieurs larmes. Directement, Harry s'est relevé pour s'installer près de sa meilleure amie. Il a déposé sa main sur l'une de ses épaules, avant de la frotter avec affection.

-Calme-toi... Et... Dis-moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

Hermione a reniflé, en passant sa manche sur ses joues.

-Depuis plusieurs jours... Y'a cet enfant dans mes rêves... Un enfant qui est mon enfant... C'est mon petit Scorpius... Il est tellement adorable et... tellement attachant et... je ne sais pas... y'a aussi son père et... Harry... C'était dans ma tête, a-t-elle baragouiné.  
-Hermione... Je ne comprends rien, a-t-il répondu en lui tendant un mouchoir.

La jeune femme a ignoré le commentaire de son ami, préférant continuer sur sa lancée.

-Tout à l'heure... Je... J'ai cru voir cet enfant, a-t-elle murmuré. Mais... C'est impossible, parce qu'il n'existe pas et... Enfin... Il n'existera jamais, parce que... soyons honnêtes... Je ne coucherai et je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de son satané père.  
-Hermione... Euh... Tu n'es pas folle, a-t-il marmonné en fronçant les sourcils. Y'avait bien un petit garçon et... Il pense vraiment que tu étais sa mère.

Les traits de Hermione se sont figés.

-C'est impossible.  
-Après ton évanouissement, a-t-il continué. Malefoy est venu le récupérer et... c'est étonnant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... humain... il était clairement paniqué et...

Il a grimacé.

-Affectueux, a-t-il terminé.  
-Mais...

Elle a laissé échapper une nouvelle larme.

-Scorpius n'est pas réel... C'est... mon subconscient qui l'a créé.  
-Hermione... Ce petit-garçon est actuellement en train de te préparer des gâteaux avec Pansy Parkinson...

Hermione a secoué la tête.

-... Parce que figure-toi qu'il affirme qu'elle e...  
-Est sa marraine, a coupé Hermione en blanchissant un peu plus.

Elle a regardé autour d'elle, complètement paniquée et perdue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a-t-elle marmonné avant d'exploser en sanglots.

****Côté Scorpius :****

-Ensuite... Bah, d'habitude, ma maman elle trempe son doigt dans la pâte, a affirmé le petit garçon.

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Pansy Parkinson observait le petit blond, en gardant les sourcils froncés. La jeune femme n'avait jamais apprécié les enfants et encore moins les enfants bavards.

Par Salazar... Pourquoi Drago lui avait-il demandé de s'occuper de ce gosse ? Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme par exemple, trouver son prochain partenaire de jeu ou retourner voler des bouteilles à McGonagall.

-Bon Marraine... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? a demandé le petit en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Tu sais... Mon papa... Bah... Il a dit, que ma maman, bah, elle va s'en sortir. Il a dit qu'elle tournait parfois de l'œil, mais, bah, que ce n'était pas très grave.

Scorpius a soupiré, d'un air très dramatique.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu très, très peur, mais... Mon papa, il dit, que, ma maman c'est une grande guerrière et, bah, qu'elle va s'en sortir et qu'elle pourra même me gronder... Tu sais... Pour avoir encore abandonné ma cape.

L'enfant a adressé un sourire rassurant à Pansy.

-Si elle peut me gronder pour ma cape, elle pourra aussi te gronder pour tes cigarettes, a-t-il affirmé. Aller... Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Pansy avait toujours les sourcils froncés, observant l'enfant tremper une nouvelle fois son doigt dans la pâte. Comment pouvait-il connaître son problème avec le tabac ? Et... Par Merlin... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelait comme ça ?

****Côté Drago : ****

-Ouais, mais y'a un problème beaucoup plus urgent...  
-Beaucoup plus urgent ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation ? Son fils imaginaire a débarqué, s'est exclamé Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ouais, mais... pourquoi est-ce que Potter est le parrain ? Ce n'est pas juste ! s'est écrié Blaise.

Drago a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-Les gars, a-t-il marmonné en sachant que la conversation allait dériver.  
-Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pansy est la marraine, a déclaré Théo. Elle déteste les enfants.  
-C'est vrai, a confirmé Blaise en hochant la tête.  
-Pas Scorpius, a marmonné Drago.  
-Ouais, mais... pendant la grossesse de Granger...

Drago a frissonné.

-Étonnant d'ailleurs, a coupé Blaise avec un sourire. Qui aurait cru que tu rêvais de coucher avec cette lionne ?  
-... Vous avez décidé de la choisir, alors que... Bah... Vous saviez pas qu'elle allait l'adorer, a continué Théodore en réfléchissant.  
-Je ne rêve pas de coucher avec Granger et... d'ailleurs, je ne coucherai jamais avec cette fille  
-Menteur, a coupé Blaise en ricanant.  
-Non, je...  
-Y'a un enfant dans les cuisines qui prouve le contraire, a-t-il continué.

Drago est resté silencieux.

-Scorpius a sûrement voyagé dans le temps.  
-Non... C'est... Y'a forcément un rapport avec mes rêves.  
-Vos rêves, a corrigé Blaise.  
-Non, écoute... Peut-être que Scorpius vient bien du futur... Peut-être que Pansy est la marraine, parce qu'elle s'est déjà occupée de lui... Avant sa naissance... À notre époque !

L'adolescent a secoué la tête, avant de repasser ses mains sur son visage.

-Je suis paumé.  
-Tu devrais rendre visite à Granger et... discuter avec elle de manière civilisée.  
-Eurk... Plutôt mourir !  
-Drago, a déclaré Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas lui faire un enfant ! Tu vas sûrement le faire d'une manière très... attentionnée... discuter avec elle ne devrait pas te tuer !


	5. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 :****

-Granger... Arrête de faire l'idiote, a déclaré Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard a déplacé la chaise, préférant s'installer en face de la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai vu fermer les yeux, a-t-il signalé.

Hermione a poussé un profond soupir, en rouvrant les yeux.

-Dommage, a-t-elle marmonné en se redressant.

Elle a rapidement détaillé son ennemi, remarquant une petite tâche de chocolat sur sa chemise. Elle a froncé les sourcils, en voyant qu'il souriait d'une manière très énervante.

-Je plaisantais. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

La jeune femme a tourné la tête, vexée d'avoir cru ce crétin.

-On doit parler.  
-Je ne pense pas, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Granger, a-t-il déclaré fermement. Nous devons parler... puisque... puisque... notre... Enfin... notre fils est là, a-t-il bafouillé.  
-Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'en disc...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites le sujet ? a-t-il coupé.  
-Je n'évi...  
-Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient des gens courageux ?

Elle s'est redressée, passant ses mains autour de ses genoux.

-Moi, je croyais que les Malefoy ne bafouillaient pas.

À l'heure actuelle, c'était elle qui avait un petit sourire insupportable.

-Oh ! Je pensais aussi qu'ils ne rougissaient jamais. Ma remarque t'a-t-elle dérangé ? a-t-elle demandé en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tu ne devrais pas faire la maline avec moi, a-t-il répondu en souriant de nouveau. Tu peux peut-être me faire rougir avec quelques remarques, mais on sait tous les deux, que j'ai une énorme bombe entre les mains.  
-Tu n'oserais pas, a-t-elle déclaré sèchement.  
-Tu veux me tenter ? On n'est pas encore mariés, trésor.

Il s'est penché, en souriant largement.

-À ton avis... Comment les élèves vont-ils réagir quand ils appren...  
-Maman !

La jeune femme a tourné la tête, en blanchissant un petit peu. Scorpius Malefoy s'est précipité vers ses parents, montant directement dans le lit de sa mère. Il a passé ses petits bras autour de son cou, en continuant de sourire.

-Ma chère maman, a-t-il soupiré.

Après une bonne minute d'immobilité, Hermione a déposé l'une de ses mains dans le dos de l'enfant. Elle a refermé les yeux, en respirant doucement une odeur qu'elle pensait s'être imaginée.

-Moi et Marraine... a-t-il commencé en se reculant.  
-Marraine et moi, a machinalement corrigé Hermione.  
-Marraine et moi, bah, on a préparé des gâteaux pour toi.

Pansy s'est approchée, déposant une boîte sur la table de chevet de la Gryffondor. Elle a observé les deux individus, en se plaçant lentement près de son meilleur ami. Scorpius a directement attrapé la petite boîte, montrant avec fierté les différents gâteaux à sa mère.

-Ils vont t'aider à guérir, s'est-il exclamé en souriant.  
-Vraiment ? a murmuré l'adolescente.  
-Oui ! Ils sont magiques, a-t-il affirmé.

Hermione a hoché la tête, puis elle a reposé la boite sur sa table de nuit.

-Je les mangerais avant d'aller me coucher, a-t-elle affirmé.

Le petit garçon a acquiescé, en continuant de sourire.

-Scorpius... Où est ta cape ? a demandé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Le mini-blond a grimacé, avant de se tourner doucement vers son père.

-Euh... Je crois qu'elle est restée dans les cuisines... Mais... J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de l'oublier, a-t-il répondu avant de se tourner vers sa mère.  
-Évidemment, a marmonné Drago avec un petit sourire.

Scorpius a adressé un large sourire à sa mère, tout en battant ridiculement des cils .

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Euh... Hum... Ton père, a commencé Hermione.  
-N'a pas de place dans son dortoir, a coupé Drago avec un petit sourire. Tu peux rester avec ta... Ta... Ta... Euh... Ta...

Pansy a déposé une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, l'aidant silencieusement.

-Tu peux rester avec ta mère, a recommencé le blond.  
-Yes !

Les joues de Hermione se sont légèrement décolorées.

-Mais... Il...  
-Le couvre-feu approche, a coupé Drago en se relevant.  
-Nous allons rentrer, a continué Pansy en acquiesçant légèrement.

Drago s'est approché de son fils, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

-Tu me promets d'être sage ?  
-Oui ! Je vais être aussi sage que les images i-nin-té-re-ssan-tes de papi et mamie, a-t-il affirmé en souriant.

Drago lui a adressé un petit sourire, avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Bonne nuit.

Il s'est reculé lentement, laissant la place à Pansy. Celle-ci a tapoté la tête du mini-blond, avant de s'approcher de la sortie. Scorpius a observé les deux adolescents, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais... Papa !

Drago s'est retourné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'embrasses pas Maman ?

****Ellipse temporelle****

-Non, s'est écrié Blaise en souriant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? a demandé Théodore la bouche entrouverte.  
-Qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser parce qu'elle avait mangé de l'ail !

Les trois adolescents ont éclaté de rire, sous les yeux furieux de Drago.

-J'ai paniqué ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas drôle !  
-J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! a déclaré Blaise.

Théodore a essuyé ses yeux, pleurant clairement de rire.

-Je sens que je vais adorer ce gosse ! a continué Blaise.

Drago a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il dorme ici ? J'aurais adoré !  
-Blaise... Le dortoir des Serpentard n'est pas l'endroit le plus... sain... pour un enfant de quatre ans, a répondu Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... Les Serpentard sont bien élevés et...

Une jeune femme est passée dans la salle commune, la poitrine à peine recouverte.

-Quel con ! s'est-elle écriée.

Elle s'est installée sur le canapé, en attrapant une bouteille au passage.

-Bonsoir Astoria, a répondu Théodore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Mmh... Je vois, a marmonné Blaise avec une petite grimace.  
-En tout cas... J'avais l'impression que Granger n'était pas ravie de le garder... Elle est devenue tellement blanche !

Drago a haussé une épaule, observant Astoria finir sa nouvelle bouteille.

-Vous parlez aussi du gosse ? a-t-elle demandé en tournant la tête vers eux.

Personne n'a répondu.

-Tout le monde parle de ce gosse, a-t-elle marmonné.

Elle a rapidement observé Drago, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Les gens disent que tu es le père, a-t-elle ricané. J'adore cette hypothèse... Le merveilleux Drago Malefoy refuse d'épouser quelqu'un de son rang pour taper dans la sous-espèce... J'adore !

Elle a relevé sa bouteille.

-Franchement, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le fruit de cette union mythique.


	6. Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5 :****

Hermione Granger a refermé la porte de l'infirmerie, en tenant fermement la main de son petit garçon.

-Parkinson est vraiment une idiote, a-t-elle marmonné en secouant la tête.  
-C'est qui Parkinson ? a demandé Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Une inculte qui pense que les enfants ne mangent pas le soir, a-t-elle répondu avec un petit sourire.

L'enfant a plissé les yeux, en essayant de se souvenir de la définition des mots de sa mère. Après quelques secondes, Scorpius a haussé les épaules, jugeant que ce n'était pas si important.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Déjeuner... J'entends le tonnerre, a-t-elle murmuré avec un sourire.

Le mini-blond a déposé une main sur son ventre, en éclatant de rire.

-J'espère qu'il y aura des crêpes, a-t-il hurlé en sautillant.  
-Normalement.  
-Avec du chocolat ?  
-Sûrement, a-t-elle affirmé avec un sourire.  
-Super !

L'enfant a observé les portraits et les différentes armures, en gardant un sourire sur son visage. Les deux individus sont rapidement arrivés dans la Grande Salle, attirant directement les regards des premiers élèves. La jeune femme a marmonné, avant de s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu montes ? a-t-elle demandé.

L'enfant a poussé une exclamation attendrissante, avant de s'installer sur l'un des bancs. Hermione s'est activée, déposant une tartine de confiture, une crêpe et un verre de jus de citrouilles devant son fils unique. Scorpius l'a rapidement remerciée, avant d'enfoncer la sainte nourriture dans sa bouche.

-Doucement, a-t-elle commenté d'une voix légèrement autoritaire.

****Ellipse temporelle ****

-C'est vraiment la dernière, a commenté Hermione en regardant sa montre.

L'enfant a acquiescé, en attrapant une crêpe nature.

-Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'est pas là ? a-t-il demandé songeur.  
-Je ne sais pas... Il doit travailler, a-t-elle marmonné en haussant les épaules.  
-On va rester longtemps ici ? Parce que, bah, moi, j'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison, a-t-il déclaré avant de recroquer dans sa crêpe.  
-Nous avons des obligations, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Y'a des méchants dans le coin ? a-t-il demandé en écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione a acquiescé, en déposant son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je ne dirais rien, a-t-il murmuré avant de simuler une fermeture éclaire.

L'enfant a montré sa clef imaginaire à sa mère, avant de la lancer avec force.

-Joli, a déclaré quelqu'un. Y'avait un secret dans le coin ?

Le visage du petit garçon s'est illuminé, créant directement un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Hermione.

-Parrain !

L'enfant est rapidement descendu du banc, pour entourer les jambes de son parrain avec ses petits bras.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi ici, a-t-il déclaré rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as donné des œufs ? Des dragons ? Des chats qui crachent de l'eau ? Raconte !  
-Euh... Des... Euh...  
-Harry nous a aidé avec l'un des chats de Pansy et... Comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, ton père lui a demandé de rester.

Scorpius a froncé les sourcils.

-C'est tout ? a-t-il demandé surpris et déçu.  
-On ne fait pas toujours des... Choses exceptionnelles, a-t-il déclaré simplement.

Scorpius a haussé une épaule, avant de se réinstaller à table. Il a rapidement terminé sa crêpe, ignorant complètement la conversation de son parrain et de sa mère.

-Parrain ? a chuchoté Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es mon meilleur ami et... Étrangement, tu es plutôt proche de l'autre idiot.  
-Dans le futur ?  
-Ou dans une autre dimension, a répondu Hermione en haussant une épaule.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est ma petite théorie... Franchement, a-t-elle marmonné. L'autre dimension est clairement plus envisageable que... Lui et...

Elle a ravalé sa salive, dégoûtée.

-Moi sur le même arbre généalogique.

Harry a haussé les épaules, avant d'observer rapidement l'enfant. Le visage de ce mini-blond était clairement celui d'un Malefoy, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il avait les mimiques d'une Hermione Granger.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-Quand je ne veux pas te voir, tu es partout, a déclaré Drago en s'approchant. Quand je te cherche, tu es introuvable.

Hermione a haussé les épaules, sans relever la tête de son livre. Scorpius s'est relevé, abandonnant rapidement Harry et ses cartes. Il a sauté dans les bras de son père, en souriant avec émerveillement.

-Papa ! Tu étais où ? Tu m'as trop manqué, a-t-il déclaré.

Harry a haussé un sourcil, dévisageant rapidement Hermione. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, continuant sa lecture.

-J'étais occupé, a déclaré Drago en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son fils.  
-Tu veux jouer avec nous ? J'ai gagné deux parties, s'est-il vanté avec un sourire.  
-Normal... Tu es mon fils, a-t-il déclaré à son oreille.

Scorpius lui a adressé un large sourire, avant de retourner sur la couverture.

-Maman n'a pas mangé de l'ail, a-t-il chantonné.

Hermione a relevé la tête, les traits légèrement paniqués.

-Moi, si.

Scorpius a grimacé, avant de se reconcentrer sur ses cartes.

-Je dois te parler, a continué Drago.  
-De ?  
-Plus loin, a-t-il marmonné en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry.  
-Tu peux le garder ? a demandé Hermione en se redressant.

Scorpius a relevé les yeux, en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Évidemment, a ajouté Harry en observant l'enfant.  
-Euh...  
-J'ai rien dit pour Parkinson, a coupé sèchement Hermione.

Drago a tourné la tête, puis les deux adolescents se sont éloignés. Hermione a croisé les bras, en observant rapidement le Serpentard. Celui-ci se raclait continuellement la gorge, en jetant des coups d'œil à Scorpius. L'enfant observait ses parents, en continuant de jouer aux cartes.

-Alors ? a-t-elle demandé après quelques minutes.  
-J'ai discuté avec McGonagall.  
-Et ?

-Elle cherche un moyen de renvoyer Scorpius à son époque, a-t-il continué. Pour l'instant, nous devons "garder l'équilibre de cet enfant". Elle pense que nos... Enfin... Que ses futurs parents ne sont pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous... Euh... Le "nous" de maintenant.

-J'avais compris, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-... Puisqu'il n'a pas tiqué en nous voyant, a-t-il déclaré sans prendre en compte son intervention.

Hermione a tourné la tête vers Scorpius, l'observant rapidement. Elle n'allait pas partager sa théorie avec Malefoy, pas maintenant en tout cas.

-D'accord.  
-Scorpius ne peut pas dormir dans nos dortoirs, elle nous a confié un appartement, a-t-il continué. On peut peut-être alterner les nuits avec lui ?

Hermione a hoché la tête, peu préoccupée par les paroles de Drago.

****Côté Scorpius :****

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mes parents, bah, ils ne s'embrassent plus ?

Les joues d'Harry sont devenues rouges, amusant vaguement le petit-garçon.

-Pardon ?  
-Avant, mon papa et ma maman, bah, ils s'embrassaient tout le temps, a-t-il commenté.  
-Euh...  
-C'est à cause de Cassiopée ?

Harry est resté silencieux, alors que Scorpius plaquait sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh nan, s'est-il écrié en se relevant. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire !

Harry a froncé les sourcils.

-Euh... Ce n'est rien, Scorpius.  
-Tu ne dois pas le dire à mes parents, s'est-il écrié.  
-Dire quoi ? a-t-il demandé.

L'enfant a papillonné des paupières.

-Dire que tu sais... Pour Cassiopée.

En voyant l'incompréhension de son parrain, Scorpius a développé.

-Tu ne dois pas dire que tu sais, que, bah, ma maman, bah, elle a Cassiopée dans son ventre.

Harry n'a pas contrôlé sa bouche, laissant sa mâchoire se relâcher.

-Tu vas avoir une soeur ? a-t-il marmonné après plusieurs secondes.  
-Ouais... Encore une soeur, a marmonné Scorpius en grimaçant.

Harry a tourné la tête vers Hermione et Drago, loupant le magnifique sourire en coin de ****Scorpius Drago Harry Malefoy.****


	7. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 :****

Scorpius Malefoy a penché la tête, observant attentivement le tableau.

-C'est vraiment moche.  
-Scorpius, a grondé sa mère.

L'enfant a haussé une épaule, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les couleurs étaient hideuses.

-Ce tableau garde notre appartement, a commencé son père.  
-Pour rentrer, tu dois donner un mot de passe, a continué Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
-Comme dans les films ? a demandé le mini-blond en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Exactement.  
-C'est quoi ? a-t-il demandé en sautillant presque.  
-Tirette, a déclaré Drago en relisant un morceau de parchemin.

Aussitôt le portrait bascula, dévoilant une grande pièce à vivre. Scorpius pouvait déjà apercevoir plusieurs canapés et une grande table. Le petit-garçon est rentré dans l'appartement, s'extasiant devant les couleurs vives des murs.

-Je croyais que Maman détestait l'orange ? a-t-il demandé en observant une porte.  
-Qui a décoré cette horreur ? a-t-elle marmonné.  
-C'est... Vraiment coloré, a chuchoté Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'adoreuuuh ! a hurlé Scorpius en ouvrant une porte. C'est celle-là ! C'est ma chambre !

L'enfant est rentré dans la pièce, avant de balancer sa cape sur le lit blanc. Il a rapidement observé les murs bleu électrique, avant de sautiller sur place. Hermione a poussé un profond soupir, avant d'aller ouvrir une autre porte.

La salle de bain était assez spacieuse et la baignoire était un avantage considérable. Dès que Scorpius prenait une douche, la pomme de douche avait la mauvaise habitude de glisser et d'inonder toute la pièce. Drago a jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, en retenant visiblement un petit soupir. Il avait sûrement pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

-Je dois rejoindre Harry... Je dois lui expliquer qu'il doit lâcher Ginny et... Tu vois, quoi.

Drago a hoché la tête, tout en remontant ses manches.

-Je vais m'occuper de son bain.

Hermione a baissé les yeux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer la marque des ténèbres.

-Mmh...

Drago a froncé les sourcils, avant de déposer l'une de ses mains sur sa marque.

-Quoi ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Rien, a-t-elle déclaré en relevant les yeux.  
-Alors arrête de faire cette tête, a-t-il continué sèchement.  
-Je...  
-En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vue.

****Flash-Back : C'est l'un des passages rêvés. ****

Hermione Granger passait doucement ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de son fiancé, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous la concentration.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? a murmuré Drago Malefoy.  
-Je me pose des questions, a-t-elle répondu sur le même ton.  
-Comme ?  
-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta marque, a-t-elle déclaré.

Le jeune homme s'est relevé, enfilant un tee-shirt au passage.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Bah... Ouais.  
-Est-ce qu'elle t'as fait mal ? Quand ils te l'ont posée ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Hermione, a-t-il déclaré en s'adossant contre le lit.

La jeune femme a passé ses bras autour de ses jambes.

-... Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, pas maintenant en tout cas.  
-C'est toi qui a co...  
-Je pensais que c'était des questions plus... Actuelles... Comme... Je ne sais pas... "Comment mes amis vont réagir ?" ou encore "Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'accepter de t'épouser ?"

Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement nerveux.

-Des trucs dans le style.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je me poserai ces questions ? Je sais qu'ils vont bien réagir et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, a-t-elle déclaré.

Drago a secoué la tête, avant de lui envoyer un tee-shirt.

-Dépêches-toi... J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne une douche avant que ta colocataire débarque.

La jeune femme lui a renvoyé le tee-shirt, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Pas besoin de vêtements, crétin.

****Fin du Flash-Back****

Hermione a inspiré profondément, alors que Drago entrait dans la nouvelle chambre de son fils. La jeune femme a secoué la tête, avant de quitter l'appartement.

****Ellipse temporelle****

Quelqu'un a bousculé Hermione, préférant lui adresser un sourire mauvais que des excuses.

-Les gens sont pitoyables, a marmonné Harry en arrivant devant elle.  
-Salut, a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire.  
-Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Ouais... Dans un endroit calme.

Harry a hoché la tête, avant de l'entraîner dans les différents couloirs du château. Les deux amis se sont rapidement retrouvés dans la Salle-sur-Demande, confortablement installés sur un magnifique canapé noir.

-Alors ?  
-Tu vas devoir te rapprocher d'Amy Anderson, a marmonné Hermione.

Harry a froncé les sourcils, un peu perturbé.

-Pourquoi ça ?  
-McGonagall pense que nous devons préserver l'équilibre de Scorpius, il ne doit pas savoir qu'il a changé d'époque ou de dimension, a-t-elle déclaré les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
-Je ne...  
-Dans sa réalité, tu n'arrives pas à respirer sans Amy, a-t-elle continué.  
-Mais... Enfin... Tu sais, que... Bah... Je suis amoureux de Ginny, a-t-il bafouillé.

Hermione a baissé les yeux, faisant tiquer Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas, si...

Le jeune homme a croisé les bras, faisant clairement comprendre à Hermione qu'il voulait une réponse.

-Dans la réalité de Scorpius... Ginny et toi, enfin, vous étiez très proches et... Vous... Enfin... Quand tu as rencontré Amy, tu as... Euh... Directement compris que... L'amour que tu avais pour Ginny n'était pas vraiment... Euh... Réel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Dans la réalité de Scorpius, Ginny te faisait prendre un philtre d'amour, a-t-elle déclaré d'un coup. Je pensais et je pense toujours, que ce n'est pas possible, Ginny n'est pas capable de te faire ça et... Hum... On ne sait pas vraiment si Scorpius vient réellement du futur et...  
-C'est impossible, a coupé Harry.  
-Je sais, mais... C'est la réalité de Scorpius.

Harry a secoué la tête.

-Je ne vais pas me rapprocher de cette fille juste pour l'équilibre ton pseudo-fils, a-t-il déclaré sèchement.  
-Harry...  
-Non, a-t-il coupé.

Il s'est relevé, visiblement encore perturbé.

-Je ne peux même pas l'envisager, a-t-il continué. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire. Cette histoire me mettra juste dans une mauvaise posture envers Ginny. Scorpius comprendra rapidement qu'il n'est pas dans la même réalité que nous, Amy ou non.  
-Comment ça ? a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Quoi ? Tu as trouvé une explication pour l'absence de ton fœtus ou de son autre soeur ?

Les traits de Hermione se sont figés.

-Bordel de merde.  
-Quoi ? Tu l'avais zappé ? a demandé Harry en se calmant légèrement.  
-Harry... Scorpius est fils unique.  
-Non, il m'a...  
-Il t'a piégé... Ce gosse est aussi rusé que son père et aussi intelligent que moi, a-t-elle marmonné. Il a déjà compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... J'aurais dû m'en douter... J'aurais dû briefer tout le monde avant de... Raaah !

La jeune femme a quitté la pièce, claquant la porte au passage.


	8. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 :****

-Papa ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Drago s'est étouffé, en se tournant rapidement vers son fils.

-Pardon ? Scorpius... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question bête ?

L'enfant a reniflé, avant de retirer un peu de morve avec sa manche.

-Tout le monde est bizarre dans ce château, a-t-il constaté. Je m'interroge sur vous, parce que Harry n'est même pas Harry, alors, bah, peut-être que tu n'es pas toi.  
-Comment ça ? a-t-il demandé en se rapprochant de l'enfant.  
-Il pense que j'ai des sœurs et que ma maman a un bébé dans son ventre, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Harry aime bien te dire des bêtises, ce n'est pas nouveau.  
-Il ne rigolait pas, a affirmé Scorpius.  
-Mmh... La dernière fois, il affirmait que tu n'avais pas touché aux gâteaux d'Amy, alors que tu ava...  
-J'avais de la crème ici, a-t-il ricané en montrant l'un des coins de sa bouche.  
-Sans cette petite marque, j'aurais juré qu'il disait la vérité, a-t-il affirmé en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

Scorpius a froncé les sourcils, visiblement concentré.

-Nous sommes étranges, parce que nous sommes déjà venus dans ce château, a-t-il déclaré.  
-Pourquoi ? a demandé Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Officiellement ? Pour étudier.  
-Et en secret ?  
-Mmh... Tu devrais peut-être aller t'installer dans ton lit ? C'est une histoire bien longue et plus agréable avec du chocolat.

L'enfant est rapidement descendu du canapé, avant de rejoindre directement sa nouvelle chambre. Il a retiré sa cape, son petit tee-shirt et son pantalon.

-Je suis prêt, a-t-il hurlé en s'installant dans son lit.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-... Cette année-là, ta maman avait décidé de s'enfermer dans une pièce secrète avec des amis. Ils voulaient faire de la magie librement, c'était une idée plutôt intel... Granger ?

Hermione s'est redressée, se décollant finalement du coin de la porte.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? a-t-il marmonné.  
-Depuis l'épisode du grand serpent, a murmuré Scorpius avant de bailler.  
-Je viens d'arriver, a déclaré Hermione en même temps.

Les lèvres de Drago se sont légèrement étirées, alors que l'enfant réclamait la fin de l'histoire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas couché ? a-t-elle demandé en croisant les bras.  
-Il n'est pas tard.  
-Vingt et une heure trente-sept, a-t-elle marmonné avec une légère grimace.

Drago a tourné la tête vers son fils.

-Tu ne devais pas me prévenir ?  
-Euh... Oups ?

Drago a secoué la tête, avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de sortir du lit. Il a rapidement dépassé Hermione, sans prendre la peine de lui adresser le moindre regard. La jeune mère a murmuré quelque chose à son fils, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle a refermé la porte, en poussant un petit soupir.

-On doit discuter, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-J'ai des choses à faire, a-t-il répondu. Est-ce que tu peux rester cette nuit ?  
-Scorpius se doute de quelque chose, a-t-elle déclaré quand même. Par rapport à...  
-J'ai réglé ce problème, mon fils avait juste besoin d'en discuter et de calmer ses peurs, a-t-il coupé. Alors... Tu peux rester ? a-t-il demandé en enfilant sa cape.  
-Ouais.

Drago a hoché la tête, avant de quitter l'appartement.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-Trente deux.  
-Vous rigolez ? Cette cape a été fabriquée par des créatures magiques, a déclaré le vendeur.  
-Mon fils déteste les capes, il trouve qu'elles sont trop encombrantes et inutiles, a répondu Drago en croisant les bras. Je ne vous donnerais pas plus de vingt deux galions.  
-Euh... Ce n'était pas trente-deux ? a-t-il murmuré gêné.  
-Je n'ai pas apprécié votre ton, a répondu Drago.

Le vendeur a poussé un petit soupir, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son patron.

-Je vous l'emballe ?  
-Pas la peine, a déclaré Drago en décroisant les bras.

L'homme a acquiescé, avant de déposer la cape à la caisse.

-Je pense qu'on a fait le tour... Alors... On peut récapituler ?  
-Bien sûr... Alors...

L'employé a attrapé le petit tas, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Nous avons les deux pyjamas... Les trois chemises... Un tee-shirt... Deux pantalon... Deux shorts... Des sous-vêtements... Trois peluches... Dix voitures "noble collection"... La cape... Et... L'écharpe... On garde tout ?  
-Mmh... Le total ? a-t-il demandé en sortant plusieurs bourses.  
-Sept cent trente-quatre galions, s'il vous plaît.

Malgré l'espoir du vendeur, Drago n'a pas ronchonné, préférant déposer plusieurs bourses sur la caisse. Quand l'adolescent a quitté la boutique, l'homme s'est rapidement tourné vers son patron.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on accepte de réduire nos prix ? s'est-il énervé.  
-Il faut toujours réduire pour les gros clients, a-t-il déclaré en observant les bourses. Il a bien dit que c'était pour son fils ?

****Côté Harry :****

-Tu penses que Hermione est vraiment la mère de cet enfant ? a demandé Ginevra Weasley.  
-Ce serait tellement dommage... Elle mérite plus qu'un... Malefoy, a commenté l'un de ses amis.  
-Hermione peut sortir et faire des enfants avec les personnes qu'elle juge convenables pour elle, a marmonné Ronald en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. Tu devrais appliquer la recette de maman, pour éviter de dire des conneries : laves-toi la bouche avec du whisky.

Harry a froncé les sourcils, alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient.

-Ta mère a vraiment dit ça ?  
-Elle pense que l'alcool rend moins bête.  
-C'est souvent le contraire, a marmonné Harry.

Ron a haussé les épaules.

-Ma soeur et sa pote essayaient de faire quoi ?  
-Me soutirer des informations sur Scorpius, a-t-il marmonné. Elles sont là depuis une vingtaine de minutes, elles sont vraiment tenaces.

Une nouvelle fois, Ronald a haussé les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de cette histoire ? Voir même de Hermione? Je ne l'ai pas croisée depuis... Hum... L'arrivée fracassante de son "supposé" fils.  
-Je l'ai croisée ce midi, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Elle va bien ?  
-Ouais.  
-Et... Du coup... Cet enfant... Il est réellement d'elle ou...

Le rouquin a laissé sa phrase en suspens.

-C'est son fils, a affirmé Harry.  
-Le sien et celui de... Hum... De toute manière, physiquement, y'a aucun autre choix possible.  
-C'est une histoire compliquée, elle t'expliquera.

Ron a hoché la tête, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Apparemment, les Serpentard ont planqué des bouteilles de whisky dans les toilettes du cinquième... On pourrait peut-être... Exceptionnellement...  
-J'attrape la carte.

Ron s'est redressé vivement, tout en s'approchant du portrait. Harry est rapidement remonté dans son dortoir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. En retournant dans la salle commune, l'adolescent a longuement hésité, avant d'abandonner le fameux cookie de Ginny sur la table de basse.

C'était ridicule, mais il pouvait toujours tester.


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

-... Maman...

Hermione Granger a tourné la tête de l'autre côté, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Maman...

La jeune fille se tourna vers la petite voix, tout en passant ses mains sur son visage.

-Scorpius ? a-t-elle chuchoté d'une voix endormie.

Hermione a attrapé sa baguette, illuminant la pièce avec un simple sortilège. Elle a marmonné une insulte incompréhensible contre elle-même, puis elle s'est penchée vers le petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il... Mais...

Elle a installé le garçon à côté d'elle, en gardant les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
-Je n'ai pas Flops, alors... Je... J'ai fait un nouveau cauchemar, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Tu veux me le raconter ? a-t-elle demandé en l'enveloppant dans ses couvertures.

Le mini-blond a hoché la tête, en s'accrochant fermement aux couvertures.

-On était à la maison et y'avait un méchant, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Les méchants ne peuvent plus rentrer dans notre maison, Scorpius.

Scorpius a regardé ses mains, en retenant difficilement un petit sanglot.

-Je sais, mais... Il avait passé les barrières magiques et il avait tué le chat de la voisine.

Hermione a passé ses mains dans les cheveux de l'enfant, sachant parfaitement le pouvoir rassurant qu'avait ce simple geste sur lui.

-Mistigris déteste bouger de son canapé.

Les lèvres de l'enfant se sont légèrement étirées.

-Il était quand même à la maison, a-t-il chuchoté en perdant son maigre sourire. Vous étiez en train de travailler et le méchant est arrivé avec Mistigris. Il m'a regardé hyper méchamment et il m'a montré une photo de toi et papa... De papa et toi, s'est-il corrigé directement. Il m'a demandé si j'étais votre Scorpius et après... Après, je me suis réveillé.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues du mini-blond.

-Scorpius, a déclaré Hermione doucement.

L'enfant a essuyé ses larmes, avant de se réaccrocher aux couvertures.

-Je t'assure que personne ne peut rentrer dans notre maison, plus personne.

Elle a déposé l'une de ses mains sur celles de son fils.

-Nous avons utilisé des sortilèges très vieux et très puissants.  
-Mais... Et ici ? a-t-il chuchoté en regardant fixement sa mère.  
-Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Ce château est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde.

Scorpius a froncé les sourcils, songeur.

-Je croyais qu'on était là parce qu'il y avait des méchants ? a-t-il déclaré en se redressant légèrement.  
-Mais...  
-Vous m'avez expliqué qu'on était là pour votre travail, a-t-il coupé rapidement.  
-Scorpius... Laisse-moi t'expliquer, a-t-elle déclaré avec un petit sourire.

L'enfant a gardé ses sourcils froncés, peu amadoué.

-Les méchants ont quitté cet endroit depuis des semaines, mais... Nous avons décidé de venir renforcer la sécurité du château.  
-Mais... Je croyais que...  
-Juste... Tu penses réellement qu'un méchant viendrait ici alors qu'il y a Blaise, Théo, Amy, Ron, ton père et moi ?  
-Non... Pro-ba-ble-ment pas, a-t-il avoué avec un petit sourire.  
-Voilà... Tu es en sécurité.

L'enfant a acquiescé, en s'installant plus confortablement contre sa mère.

-On devrait dormir... Nous avons une longue journée demain, a-t-elle affirmé.  
-Bonne nuit ma maman.

La jeune femme a agité sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière, en avalant difficilement sa salive. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce petit bout d'homme et ce n'était pas vraiment bon.

-Bonne nuit.

****Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione a adressé un petit sourire à Blaise et Théodore.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes cette tête ? Y'a un l...  
-Drago ?  
-Ah, a-t-il soupiré.

Le jeune Serpentard s'est retourné, calculant plus facilement son fils que sa pseudo-rivale.

-Salut bonhomme !

Scorpius a enroulé ses bras autour de la jambe de son père, en souriant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ce matin ?  
-Je devais discuter avec tes oncles, a-t-il assuré. Ils essayaient encore de me faire croire que tu n'as pas brisé la vitre de la cuisine.

L'enfant a adressé un léger sourire à son père, avant de s'écarter rapidement.

-Scorpius ? Je dois discuter avec ton père...  
-J'ai métamorphose, a déclaré Drago. Plus tard ?  
-Tu pourras distraire tes oncles ? Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre, a-t-elle continué.

Scorpius a acquiescé, heureux d'être utile et de fuir la conversation sur cette fâcheuse histoire.

-Tonton Théo ? a-t-il appelé en s'approchant des deux autres adolescents.  
-Mmh ?  
-Elle est où Margaret ? a-t-il demandé.

Drago s'est retourné, articulant silencieusement et exagérément les morts "ta fille".

-Euh... Avec sa mère.  
-Mais... Tata Daphné est derrière toi, a-t-il marmonné en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise a essayé de cacher son hilarité derrière une toux, tout en observant son meilleur ami devenir aussi rouge que l'emblème des Gryffondor.

-J'ai dit "mère" ? Je voulais dire "grand-mère", a-t-il corrigé.  
-Vraiment ? Parce que...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? a demandé Drago en se reconcentrant sur Hermione.

La jeune femme a jeté un coup d'œil à son fils.

-Scorpius a fait un cauchemar.

Drago a directement attrapé le bras de la jeune femme, l'attirant un peu plus loin.

-Sur quoi ?  
-À ton avis, a-t-elle lâché presque sèchement.  
-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il recommence ?

Hermione observa attentivement le jeune homme, en se demandant s'il n'avait pas une case en moins.

-Il n'a pas Flops.  
-Oh ! S'il te plaît, a marmonné Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Son psychomage a été tr...  
-Alors... Vous prévoyez un deuxième ?

Les deux adolescents ont directement tourné la tête, vers le jeune homme qui venait de provoquer l'hilarité d'un petit groupe. La Gryffondor a croisé les bras, en sentant ses joues se colorer. Drago, lui, a haussé un sourcil, en détaillant son nouvel interlocuteur.

-T'es qui toi déjà ?

Quelqu'un a pouffé de rire.

-MacLag ? MicLac?

Drago a claqué des doigts.

-McLaggen ? C'est ça ? a-t-il demandé en jetant un coup à Hermione.  
-Ouais, a-t-elle murmuré en rougissant un peu plus.

Drago ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant se reconcentrer sur sa joute verbale.

-Dis-moi... Tu as un problème ?  
-Absolument pas, a déclaré le Gryffondor.  
-Parfait, je vais pouvoir terminer ma conversation, a-t-il déclaré avant de retourner la tête vers Hermione.  
-En réalité, ce n'est un problème pour personne que la sainte Hermione se fasse démonter par un petit con.

Quelques personne sifflèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
-Tu veux l'entendre dans le langage des Mangemorts ? Peut-être que tu comprendrais mieux ?

Hermione a attrapé l'avant-bras de Drago, l'arrêtant directement dans sa progression.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries, a-t-elle déclaré.  
-Personne ne t'a parlé, stupide traînée.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je sens de la jalousie, a déclaré Drago avec un petit sourire.

Quand Cormac remarqua la grimace de Hermione, ses poings se fermèrent tout seuls.

-Alors... Je te le redemande... C'est quoi ton problème ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je..  
-Tu voulais l'épouser ? a-t-il coupé avec un large sourire. Lui faire des enfants ?

Cormac n'a pas répondu, malgré les encouragements de ses amis.

-C'est ça ? Bah... Dommage mon vieux, parce que Granger... C'est****ma ****femme et la mère de ****mon ****fils.

Drago s'est penché en avant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pour te consoler, je vais répondre à ta stupide question, a-t-il affirmé.  
-Malefoy, a marmonné Hermione en rougissant.  
-On essaye, on essaye... Si tu veux tout savoir, on aimerait bien avoir une petite-fille, a-t-il avoué avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago se retourna vers Hermione, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà... ****Ma**** chérie ?

Cormac s'approcha rapidement du petit couple, avant d'administrer une droite magistrale à l'adolescent. Quelqu'un hurla d'excitation, sûrement l'une des groupies de Cormac ou de Drago. Le blond passa une main sur son visage, étalant sans le vouloir le sang qui coulait de son nez. Quand Drago secoua sa main dans le vide, envoyant son sang sur le sol. Il observa attentivement son adversaire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, avant de croiser le regard affolé de son fils.

-Drago, a-t-elle murmuré.

Celui-ci l'ignora totalement, préférant rendre son coup à Cormac. Après quelques échanges, Hermione immobilisa complètement les deux adolescents.

-Scorpius... Ce n'est rien, a-t-elle affirmé en s'approchant de son fils.

Le mini-blond recula, effrayé.

Sur le visage de sa mère, il y avait encore le sang de son père.

-Ce n'est rien Scorpius, a affirmé Théodore derrière lui.  
-Oui, a continué Hermione en restant à quelques mètres. C'était juste un... Euh... Un petit conflit.  
-Mais... Papa...

Les différents amis de McLaggen baissèrent la tête, soudainement honteux d'infliger cette vision à un enfant.

-Mon papa... Saigne.

Blaise a déposé ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

-Cormac est juste... Un peu méchant.

Hermione et Scorpius écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Le petit garçon se dégagea rapidement de la prise de son oncle, pour pouvoir s'enfuir dans les couloirs du château.

-Mais... Euh...  
-Je m'occupe de lui, a déclaré Hermione. Occupez-vous de...  
-Ton chéri ? a coupé Blaise avec un sourire.

Hermione n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre, préférant suivre son fils.

-Scorpius, a-t-elle crié. Scorpius !

Sauf que l'enfant avait déjà changé de couloir et ce, plusieurs fois.


	10. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 : ****

-Attention !

Scorpius Malefoy tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Espèce de sal...  
-Tu ne comptes quand même pas insulter un enfant ? a coupé quelqu'un.  
-C'est encore toi ? Tu devrais arrêter d'être absolument partout, Anderson.

Une jeune femme a éclaté d'un rire cristallin, avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Étrangement, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme.

-C'est le rejeton de Drago Malefoy et de Hermione Granger, a-t-elle déclaré en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? a marmonné l'autre femme.  
-Tu devrais être plus aimable avec l'enfant de ta meilleure amie, Ginevra.

La rouquine a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre sa route.

-Elle est juste grincheuse, a affirmé l'autre femme en fouillant dans ses poches. Tu as les joues trempées... Est-ce que tu veux un mouchoir ?

Scorpius a acquiescé, en observant les mèches vertes de la fameuse Anderson.

-Tu as l'air terrifié... Est-ce que tu sais où sont tes parents ?

Il a secoué la tête, en observant attentivement les traits de l'adolescente.

-Voilà, a-t-elle murmuré en lui donnant son dernier mouchoir.  
-Merci, a-t-il chuchoté d'une voix brisée.  
-Tu devrais respirer profondément...

Elle s'est installée sur le sol.

-Comme ça, les larmes et les tremblements se calmeront plus rapidement, a-t-elle continué avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait peut-être changé de coupe de cheveux, mais c'était bien elle... Il en était persuadé.

-Tata ? a-t-il murmuré. Pourquoi est-ce que la dame t'a appelée Anderson ?

Amy Anderson a froncé les sourcils, un peu perdue.

Qu'est-ce que cet enfant venait de dire ? Et... Euh... Comment l'avait-il appelée ?

****Ellipse temporelle****

-... Sérieusement ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Drago Malefoy a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, en continuant d'échanger un regard amusé avec ses amis.

-On devrait peut-être en parler plus tard ? a-t-il proposé calmement.

Hermione Granger a rapidement regardé Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour t'engueuler, a-t-elle déclaré sèchement.  
-Mes amis so...  
-Ils sont gênés ? Ils peuvent quitter mon appartement, a-t-elle hurlé en désignant la porte.  
-Y'a aucun problème ! Ne vous embêtez pas pour nous, a déclaré Blaise en souriant.

Hermione s'est tournée vers le plus blond des Serpentard, les joues rouges de colère.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?  
-Tu te répètes, a marmonné Drago.  
-Scorpius est fragile et... Par Merlin ! Je venais juste de te dire qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et toi... Toi ! Toi ! a hurlé Hermione Granger en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse du Serpentard.

Drago a longuement observé le doigt de Hermione, légèrement choqué.

-... Tu as osé frapper quelqu'un devant lui ! a-t-elle continué visiblement très énervée. Devant notre petit garçon ! Tu es insupportable ! Ingérable ! Inutile !  
-J'avais le droit de me défendre, a-t-il marmonné en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, a-t-elle hurlé. Pas devant mon fils ! Espèce d'immonde créature ! D'ailleurs... Il ne t'aurait jamais frappé si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué ! C'est juste de ta faute ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses et assume tes ac...

Drago s'est relevé, se fichant soudainement de la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Excuses-moi ? Provoquer ? Tu rigoles ? a-t-il hurlé à son tour.

Les deux autres Serpentard ont écarquillé les yeux, choqués. Ils connaissaient Drago depuis des années, pourtant, ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu crier.

-Nous n'avons pas entendu la même chose, a-t-il continué. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce petit con était en train de se foutre de notre gueule ? Alors... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

Hermione n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, peu impressionnée.

-Le laisser insulter ma famille ? a-t-il continué en hurlant. C'est juste hors de question ! Personne n'a le droit d'insulter ma femme !

Blaise a déposé une main sur son cœur, alors que Théodore écarquillait légèrement les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas ta femme !  
-Qu... Quoi ? a chuchoté Blaise avec déception. Alors là... Ce n'est pas du tout la réponse qu'on attendait !

Drago et Hermione ignorèrent royalement les deux autres Serpentard, préférant baisser les yeux dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, gênés et troublés par leurs comportements respectifs.

-Je... Je... Je... De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre, a-t-elle murmuré. Ce n'est pas parce que... Euh... Nous sommes peut-être mariés dans le... Euh... Enfin...  
-Je sais, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune père de famille s'est raclé la gorge.

-Tu avais raison... Je... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû provoquer McLaggen, a-t-il marmonné.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux meilleurs amis étaient clairement choqués : Drago était presque en train de s'excuser.

-Je... Ce n'est pas... C'est moi... Je n'avais pas à m'énerver... C'est juste que... Enfin...

La jeune femme a essayé de refouler ses tremblements.

-Scorpius est tout seul et... L'autre là... Il est dans le château et... a-t-elle commencé d'une voix étrange.

Drago a déposé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, connaissant les effets de ce changement de voix.

-Non, Granger ! Écoute ma respiration, a-t-il ordonné.

Théodore a froncé les sourcils, en se réinstallant sur son siège.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Je crois que... Granger a régulièrement des crises d'angoisses, a-t-il murmuré en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise a haussé les sourcils, en se retournant vers les deux adolescents. Hermione a plaqué une main près de sa gorge et Drago l'a directement retirée.

-Inspire... Expire... Inspire...

Il a déposé la main de la jeune femme sur son cœur, en s'approchant de quelques centimètres.

-Concentres-toi.

La jeune femme a fermé les yeux, laissant des larmes lui échapper.

-Tu sais... Scorpius ne risque rien, a-t-il murmuré.

Elle a secoué la tête, alors que d'autres larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

-À l'heure actuelle, a-t-il continué plus fermement. Ton meilleur ami l'a sûrement retrouvé et... Granger...

Il a déposé l'une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Ce psychopathe ne touchera pas à notre fils.

Elle a acquiescé doucement.

-Plus jamais, a-t-il affirmé d'une voix autoritaire.

Il a poussé un petit soupir, avant de plaquer la Gryffondor contre lui.

-Je te le jure, a-t-il murmuré avant de fermer les yeux.

Théodore et Blaise ont échangé un regard, en gardant les sourcils froncés : ils manquaient cruellement d'informations.


	11. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :****

Harry Potter a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en continuant d'observer la carte du Maraudeur. Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour aller chercher Scorpius ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné sa carte à Hermione ? Pourquoi lui avait-il hurlé de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Qu'il s'en occupait ?

-... Crétin...Ehj... a-t-il continué en rangeant sa carte.

Le jeune homme s'est approché des deux individus, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Cette fille était une étudiante, alors... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme ?

-Excuses-moi ?

La jeune femme s'est retournée, envoyant inconsciemment ses cheveux dans la figure du Survivant.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
-Je viens récupérer mon filleul, Anderson.  
-Wah... Alors... Tu connais réellement mon nom de famille ? a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire. J'en suis agréablement surprise.

Harry a détourné les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur l'enfant. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils, en observant attentivement son parrain et sa tantine.

-Aah... Elle est rigolote, a-t-il déclaré en se frappant mentalement.

Hermione allait juste le tuer.

-On s'en va ? a-t-il continué avec un petit sourire. Je crois que ta mère est impatiente de te retrouver et...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'embrasses pas ?

Décidément, il trouvait cette phrase beaucoup plus drôle quand elle concernait Hermione et Malefoy.

-Parce que j'ai aussi mangé de l'ail.  
-Parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre ses testicules, a répondu Amy en même temps.  
-Ses quoi ? a demandé Scorpius en haussant les sourcils.  
-Des jouets, trésor, a murmuré Amy en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Harry a attrapé la main de Scorpius.

-Okaaay... On s'en va, a-t-il affirmé. Tu as dit "Au revoir" ?  
-Au revoir ma très chère Madame Potter, a déclaré Scorpius avec un large sourire.

Harry a tiré sur la main du mini-blond, l'emmenant très loin d'une jeune femme plus que choquée.

-Attendez... Il a dit quoi ? a-t-elle murmuré pour elle-même.  
-Miss Anderson ! Où est votre uniforme ?

Amy a poussé un petit cri, avant d'emprunter l'un des nombreux passages secrets. Elle avait fait une bonne action ! Elle ne pouvait pas être collée.

****Côté Drago :****

Drago Malefoy a refermé la porte de la chambre, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. Il s'est approché de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'effondrant directement sur l'un des canapés.

-Alors... Euh... a commencé Blaise Zabini.  
-Vous ne parlez pas de ça, a-t-il coupé sèchement. C'est... À personne ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder, il savait qu'ils acquiesçaient.

-Bien.

Théodore Nott s'est raclé la gorge, en se penchant un peu vers son meilleur ami.

-Mec... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait des crises d'angoisse ?

Le jeune blond a ravalé sa salive, songeur.

-Les crises ont commencé vers le deuxième anniversaire de Scorpius, quelques semaines après.  
-Vous savez pourquoi ?  
-Quelqu'un est entré chez nous, a-t-il murmuré en regardant ses mains. On avait un dîner chez les parents de Granger. On ne pouvait pas emmener Scorpius, parce que la soirée risquait de s'éterniser donc Amy est venue le garder et...  
-Amy Anderson ? Celle de Serpentard ?  
-Y'en a d'autres ? a demandé Théo en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ouais, c'est la femme de Potter, a-t-il marmonné en même temps que Théo. Quand elle est arrivée, Granger a fait une petite crise pour retourner embrasser Scorpius. Elle a cette habitude depuis... Qu'il est né ou une date dans ces eaux-là... Et... Et... Là... Y'avait cet homme dans sa chambre... Près de son lit.  
-Merlin...  
-On ne sait pas s'il lui a fait quelque chose, a-t-il continué en murmurant. Il lui a peut-être jeté un sort ou... On ne sait pas... Mais Scorpius n'a pas parlé pendant quelques jours... Ensuite, il a commencé à faire des cauchemars et... Granger des crises d'angoisse dès qu'elle le perd des yeux trop longtemps.

Drago a regardé sa montre, nerveux.

-Et... Euh... Le sorcier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? a demandé Blaise.  
-Je... J'ai pété un câble, a-t-il murmuré d'une petite voix. Il était... Près de mon fils et... Y'avait sa baguette... Et... Je n'ai pas... J'ai juste... Je voulais juste... Et... Enfin...  
-Tu l'as tué, a affirmé Théodore.

Drago s'est immobilisé.

-Même en parlant de légitime défense, les sorciers t'auraient condamné... T'es un ancien Mangemort.  
-Mmh... Granger a porté le chapeau ? N'est-ce pas ?  
-Ils ne peuvent rien dire à Hermione Jean Granger, a marmonné Théodore en acquiesçant doucement.  
-Malefoy, a-t-il répondu en se réveillant. Elle a changé de nom ! Elle m'a épousé.

Les deux amis se sont observés, en se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être merdé. Le silence s'est installé dans la pièce, rapidement brisé par des petits coups. Drago a directement sauté du canapé, s'approchant vivement de la porte d'entrée.

-Scorpius, a-t-il soupiré en ouvrant la porte.

Le petit garçon a regardé ses pieds, gêné.

-Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça... Je suis désolé.

Drago a plaqué l'enfant contre lui, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Ta mère est dans la chambre... Elle doit sûrement faire semblant de dormir pour t'attendre, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Est-ce qu'elle va me gronder ?  
-Je ne pense pas.

Un sourire s'est rapidement installé sur les lèvres de l'enfant, alors qu'il s'échappait rapidement de l'emprise de son père pour rejoindre sa mère.

-Tu... Rentres ? a-t-il demandé à Harry.

Celui-ci a hoché la tête, découvrant pour la première fois l'horrible décoration de l'appartement.

-Euh... Vous devriez discuter de nos dernières paroles, a-t-il murmuré. Je vais voir... Euh... Je reviens.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard avant de répéter l'histoire de Drago, en retirant volontairement le passage du meurtre. Harry n'a pas posé de question, toujours préoccupé.

Drago est revenu après une bonne demi-heure, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il a rapidement regardé les trois adolescents, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié leur existence.

-Euh... Y'avait d'autres questions ?  
-Elle voit quelqu'un ? a demandé Harry dans un murmure. Dans votre espèce de futur ? Quelqu'un l'aide ?

Drago est resté silencieux quelques minutes, préparant une tasse de thé.

-Ouais... Le psychomage lui a donné des comprimés et elle... Ils l'aident à minimiser ses crises.  
-Au moins... Vous pouvez peut-être l'éviter ? a demandé Blaise.  
-Ouais, a affirmé Théodore en hochant la tête. Savoir ce qui va se passer peut vous aider à l'empêcher.  
-Je ne sais pas trop... Son psychomage pense qu'elle a toujours été un peu... Euh... Traumatisée.  
-On est tous traumatisés depuis la guerre, a répondu Théodore en fronçant les sourcils. La moitié de la communauté sorcière cherche activement des psychomages et des... Je sais... "Arrête avec ta science, Théoooo".


	12. Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11 :****

La jeune femme a repoussé ses couvertures, avant d'attraper et d'enfiler sa robe de chambre. Elle a quitté la pièce, rejoignant sa nouvelle pièce à vivre. Le salon était éclairé par le feu de cheminée, soulignant les couleurs des différents meubles.

-Tu es encore là ?  
-Je savais que tu n'allais pas t'endormir, a marmonné Drago Malefoy en se redressant.

L'adolescent a passé une main dans sa chevelure blonde, en essayant vainement de les replacer.

-Et alors ? a-t-elle chuchoté.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme a haussé les épaules.

-Où est-ce que tu comptais aller ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Scorpius dort... Tu ne devrais pa...  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais voir Scorpius, a-t-elle coupé en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago a levé les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la signification de ce regard.

-Tu ne peux pas affirmer ce genre de choses, a-t-elle répondu en gardant les sourcils froncés. On ne se connaît même pas... Nos rêves ne sont pas des sources fiabl...  
-Tu n'aimes pas la glace à la pistache, a-t-il commencé en se levant. Tu as une véritable passion pour les romans moldus, surtout pour ceux qui parlent d'amour. Tu préfères dormir à droite, même si tu termines toujours à gauche.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se sont légèrement défroncés.

-Tu es sûrement la seule personne sur Terre à penser que les photographies moldues sont plus expressives que celles des sorciers, a-t-il continué en s'approchant. Après avoir mangé des friandises moldues, tu râles pendant des heures sur ta négligence alimentaire. Tu détestes le rose et les chaussures à talons.

Il a passé une main dans sa chevelure, en essayant de refouler son petit sourire.

-Tu adores ou... Euh... Tu vas adorer passer ta main dans mes cheveux, a-t-il déclaré. Tu vas adorer dormir dans mes bras et c'est sûrement pour ça, que tu termines de mon côté. Tu adores cuisiner et tu vas passer des heures à ess...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me prouver ? a-t-elle murmuré en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Je te connais, Granger, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. Tu peux affirmer le contraire, mais ces rêves étaient des sources d'informations fiables.

Il a hoché la tête, affirmant ses propres paroles.

-C'est peut-être bizarre, mais c'est comme ça, a-t-il terminé.

Le jeune homme est resté silencieux, fixant juste la Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolée, a-t-elle murmuré.

Drago a froncé les sourcils, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce genre de réponse.

-Pour ?  
-Cet après-midi... Je n'aurais pas dû... Je... Ma réaction était déplacée.  
-Absolument pas, a-t-il murmuré en secouant la tête.

Hermione a poussé un petit soupir, en observant ses mains.

-Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec Tworn.  
-Tu penses qu'il...  
-Dans mes rêves, a-t-elle commencé calmement.

Drago n'a pas bougé, continuant d'observer et d'écouter la jeune femme.

-Tworn m'a expliqué que mon... Euh... Mon traumatisme dépassait cette situation, a-t-elle continué. Je... Je ne pensais pas que... Enfin... Je ne prenais pas cette histoire à... Euh... Enfin... Je ne pensais pas que j'étais réellement... Euh... Traumatisée.  
-Je sais, a-t-il déclaré en réhaussant les épaules.

Hermione a légèrement hoché la tête, comprenant qu'il avait fait le même rêve qu'elle.

-Mais... Comme je te l'avais dit ou... Comme je te le dirais, a-t-il commencé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est compliqué, a-t-elle coupé avec un petit sourire.  
-Ouais... Enfin... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être cette femme intouchable... La Guerre a été traumatisante pour beaucoup de monde... Tu ne devrais pas t'interdire d'avoir un moment de faiblesse... Granger... Tu étais en première ligne.

Hermione a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas ses tremblements.

-Harry et Ron étaient avec moi, mais eux, ils vont bien.  
-Weasley est alcoolique, a-t-il répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Non.  
-Ce n'était pas que dans nos rêves, Granger.  
-Non, il...  
-Il pique des bouteilles aux Serpentard... D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'il arrête avant de s'en prendre une, a-t-il coupé assez fermement.

Il a avancé de quelques mètres, touchant presque le corps de la jeune femme.

-Arrête de trembler.  
-Facile à dire, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Dans notre espèce de futur bizarre... J'ai une technique pour te calmer... Est-ce que je dois l'utiliser ? a-t-il demandé avec un petit sourire.

La jeune mère a planté ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard, avant de croiser ses bras. Drago a directement baissé les yeux vers ceux-ci, puisqu'ils l'effleuraient.

-Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser m'embrasser ?  
-Non, a-t-il répond avec un sourire plus large.

Elle a hoché la tête, avant de retourner vers sa chambre.

-Je vais écrire à Tworn et je vais parler à Ron, a-t-elle déclaré avant de disparaître.  
-Bien, a quand même marmonné Drago.

Scorpius Malefoy a donné un coup de poing silencieux dans sa main, avant de retourner dans son lit. Il a directement attrapé l'un des tee-shirts de son père, en poussant un petit soupir. Ce n'était pas Floppy, mais c'était quand même rassurant (et en plus, les écritures étaient fluorescentes.)

****Côté Harry Potter :****

Le Survivant a poussé un profond soupir, avant de se redresser et de refermer les rideaux de son lit. Il a attrapé sa baguette et sa précieuse carte du Maraudeur, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Directement, la carte s'est dépliée et un petit sourire s'est installé sur les lèvres de Harry. Il observa rapidement les points, refusant de s'attarder sur le point de sa meilleure amie. Il étouffa un petit rire, quand il remarqua que Scorpius espionnait visiblement ses parents.

-Allez...

Le jeune homme observa attentivement l'un des différents dortoirs de Poudlard, cherchant activement le nom d'une brune aux mèches vertes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en voyant le nom de "Amy Anderson" bouger. La jeune femme était en train de quitter l'un des dortoirs, prenant la direct...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme a sursauté, déposant directement ses mains sur sa carte. Il s'est raclé la gorge, en voyant que son meilleur ami l'observait tranquillement, sa tête entre les rideaux.

-Tu espionnes une fille ? a-t-il demandé avec amusement.  
-Non, a répondu Harry d'une voix étonnamment aiguë.

Ronald Weasley a haussé un sourcil, tout en pouffant de rire.

-Tu es un menteur pitoyable.

Harry a marmonné, avant de refermer la carte et d'éteindre sa baguette.

-Quand je vais dire ça à Hermione, a ricané Ron en s'éloignant.  
-La ferme, a marmonné le brun.

Il n'était pas du tout intéressé, c'est juste que... Ben... Amy était jolie quand même. 

* * *

**Le début de cette fiction est désormais postée ! **  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends avec impatience vos retours ! **  
**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 !**  
**Mélissa**


	13. Chapitre 12

****Réponses Reviews :****

****Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !  
Constancelcd : Merci ! Scorpius a hérité des talents de ses parents !  
Drou : Merci d'avoir lu !  
Figrou : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !  
Azuroo : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, je n'avais pas envie de me concentrer que sur le Dramione ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !  
Kccb : Merci ! Bonne lecture !  
JST : Mmh... Peut-être bien ? Merci !  
Kriistal : Merci ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de problèmes avec ce chapitre ! (Y'a plusieurs changements de scènes...)  
Audelie : Absolument ! Hermione réfléchit énormément à cette histoire, alors que Drago... Bah... Il s'en fiche un peu, il est juste content d'avoir Scorpius !  
Xbiidx : Alors, je pense qu'il y aura une quarantaine de chapitres... J'espère que les petits secrets que tu vas apprendre te feront plaisir !****

****Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !****

****Chapitre 12 :  
****  
_-Je t'aime. _

_Hermione Granger a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en réappuyant sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur. _

_-Mmh... Je crois que tu as abusé du Whisky-pur-feu.  
-Non.  
-Tu sens l'alcool, a-t-elle affirmé alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. _

_Le jeune homme a attrapé l'un des avant-bras de l'ancienne Gryffondor, en secouant doucement la tête. _

_-Attention Malefoy... J'ai la baguette facile, a-t-elle déclaré d'une voix neutre.  
-J'adore quand tu me menaces, a-t-il répondu en déposant sa main sur la joue de son interlocutrice. _

_La jeune femme a déposé ses mains sur le torse du blond, avant de le repousser doucement. _

_-Dînes avec moi.  
-Non, a-t-elle déclaré assez sèchement.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ? a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, a-t-elle marmonné en regardant rapidement sa montre.  
-On m'a dit que tu étais blessée, alors ouais... J'ai pris un petit verre pour me détendre, mais je suis toujours lucide, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. _

_L'ancienne Gryffondor a tourné la tête, observant rapidement le bandage autour de sa cheville. _

_-J'ai même compris quelque chose... Granger... La vie est trop courte pour être en retard.  
-Je ne mélange pas boulot et vie privée, a-t-elle soupiré en détournant les yeux.  
-Vraiment ? Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le souvenir de tes lèvres sur les miennes ? _

_Les joues de la jeune femme se sont légèrement colorées. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? a-t-elle demandé en chuchotant. _

_Drago a froncé les sourcils. _

_-On avait juré de l'oublier, a-t-elle ajouté.  
-Je ne peux pas... J'adore ce souvenir. _

_Il a posé sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. _

_-Les belles paroles ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Vraiment ? a-t-il demandé en déposant un baiser sur sa main.  
-Vraiment, a-t-elle affirmé en reprenant possession de ses moyens et de sa main. _

_Le jeune homme a poussé un profond soupir. _

_-Tu aimes vraiment te compliquer la vie... Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? Je sais, de source sûre, que tu aimerais bien tenter un truc avec moi, a-t-il affirmé en souriant. _

_Les joues de la jeune femme ont changé de couleur. _

_-Je savais qu'Amy te préférait... Ce n'est qu'une petite balance, a-t-elle marmonné en croisant les bras.  
-C'est bien son signe astrologique, a-t-il affirmé en souriant. _

_Ses lèvres n'ont même pas tremblé, faisant presque grimacer le blond. _

_-Alors... Demain soir ? a-t-il demandé alors que les portes s'ouvraient.  
-Je n'ai pas accepté, a-t-elle marmonné alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.  
-Je viendrais te chercher vers vingt heures, a-t-il continué en souriant.  
-Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite, a-t-elle déclaré en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Bien sûr que si... Je suis Auror, a-t-il déclaré en haussant les épaules. _

_La jeune femme a secoué la tête, attendant qu'il disparaisse pour laisser ses lèvres s'étirer. _

****Y'a une ellipse temporelle dans le rêve :****

_-Alors... Je... Tu... Wah.  
-Je croyais que les Malefoy ne bafouillaient pas ? a demandé Hermione une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.  
-Ils peuvent devant les personnes qui comptent._

_La jeune femme a levé les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper le bras qu'il lui présentait. _

_-Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Vers une nouvelle vie, a-t-il murmuré avant de transplaner. _

****Dans la réalité : ****

-Tu as encore utilisé la potion ?

L'autre n'a pas répondu, puisque le chaudron fumant et les poupées parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

-Mais... Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, on...  
-Tu étais d'accord avec toi-même... Ce qui est déjà bien, a-t-il terminé en marmonnant.  
-La dernière fo...  
-Tu vas encore me parler de ça ? a-t-il demandé ennuyé. Ma petite boulette a fait débarquer le gosse et après  
-Et après ? s'est-t-il exclamé. Tu minimises vraiment la situation ! Ce n'est pas rien !  
-Parce que tu as vu un changement ? Scorpius ne rapproche pas vraiment Hermione et Drago...

L'un des deux a secoué la tête.

-Les rêves non plus.  
-Bien sûr que si, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Non, il...  
-Drago assume enfin son petit penchant pour Granger, même s'il ne le montre pas réellement et elle... Elle a encore besoin d'aide, a-t-il coupé fermement.

Celui qui avait secoué la tête, poussa un profond soupir.

-Je sais que tu l'as remarqué... Depuis quelques temps... Son regard a changé.  
-Écoute...  
-Est-ce que tu l'as entendu ? Quand il s'énerve... Il parle d'elle comme sa femme.

Celui qui avait poussé un soupir, passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait ça déjà ? a-t-il marmonné.  
-Parce qu'on veut le meilleur pour notre pote et... Le meilleur... C'est Granger.

L'autre a hoché la tête.

-Balance le reste de la potion par la fenêtre... Elle est plus efficace quand elle est fraîche.  
-C'est noté.

****De l'autre côté du château :****

-Les Malefoy ne devraient jamais dormir sur un canapé.  
-C'est qui ? a demandé Hermione Granger en sortant de sa chambre.

Drago Malefoy a passé ses mains sur son visage, alors que des coups résonnaient une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne sais pas, a-t-il déclaré en se relevant difficilement.

Il a passé une main sur sa nuque, en détaillant soigneusement la Gryffondor.

-Il est cinq heures, a-t-elle constaté.  
-Je vais ouvrir... Euh... Tu devrais peut-être enfiler un truc ?  
-Oh... Je...

La jeune femme a enfilé la cape du Serpentard, en rougissant légèrement.

-Pas la peine de rougir... Je me souviens d'un rêve où tu étais complètement nue, a-t-il ricané en s'approchant du portrait.  
-Ce n'est pas la même époque, a-t-elle marmonné assez sèchement.

Drago a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, la dégaine de Granger n'était absolument pas sexy ou même séduisante, mais Drago n'avait pas envie de partager cette vision avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde reluque le pyjama de la mère de Scorpius.

-J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne rai...,a-t-il commencé en ouvrant le portrait.

Drago a écarquillé les yeux, ouvrant même la bouche sous le choc.

-Mère ?  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

La femme a bousculé son fils, grimaçant sans gêne à la vue de la décoration plus qu'hideuse.

-Madame Malefoy, a murmuré Hermione en papillonnant des paupières.

Narcissa a scruté la Gryffondor, avant de se tourner vers son fils, une moue sur le visage.

-J'espère que mes informateurs se sont trompés, a-t-elle déclaré sèchement. Tu n'aurais pas le mauvais goût d'avoir un enfant à ton âge ?

* * *

****Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?  
Vous êtes surpris de l'arrivée de Narcissa ? Heureux d'avoir eu l'un des rêves ?  
J'attends vos retours !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.  
****


	14. Chapitre 13

**Réponses reviews :**

**Drou : Salut ! J'espère que la réaction de Narcissa te plaira ! À bientôt ! =)**

**Azuroo : Je sais que les chapitres sont beaucoup trop courts pour vous, mais ils me permettent de gérer plusieurs histoires en même temps (sur Wattpad), alors je vais garder ce rythme (à la base c'est un par semaine, mais avec le confinement, je passerais à deux...) En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! (Les réponses à tes questions arriveront très bientôt !) =)**

**xXMlleMalfoyXx : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est juste en dessous... =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Drago Malefoy a baissé les yeux.

-C'est... Euh... Une histoire compliquée, a-t-il murmuré en tripotant sa bague familiale.  
-Une histoire compliquée ? a répété Narcissa Malefoy en retirant ses gants.  
-C'est... ça, a-t-il affirmé en continuant d'observer ses chaussettes.

La mère de Drago a inspiré profondément, mais silencieusement.

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ton explication, a-t-elle prononcé assez sèchement.  
-Mère... Euh...

-Elle ne doit pas être très longue, puisque Miss Granger partage sa couche avec toi.  
-En réalité... Je... Je dors sur le canapé, a marmonné Drago sans relever les yeux.

Hermione Granger s'est raclé la gorge, encore plus gênée qu'avant.

-Vous... Vous voulez peut-être vous installer ? a-t-elle demandé en s'approchant du blond.  
-Parce que je dois obligatoirement m'assoir pour entendre votre récit ? a-t-elle demandé plus calmement.  
-Euh... Oui.  
-Oui, a-t-elle répondu en même temps que Drago.

Narcissa a relevé la tête, en déposant soigneusement ses gants sur le canapé.

-Mon nom de jeune fille est Black et mon nom d'épouse est Malefoy.

Narcissa s'est approchée des deux adolescents, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'ai besoin de m'assoir pour entendre votre petite histoire ?  
-Je pense que v... a commencé Drago.  
-Papa ?

Les trois sorciers ont tourné la tête vers la petite voix, découvrant un petit garçon en train de se frotter les yeux.

-Merlin, a lâché Narcissa en blanchissant.  
-Scorpius...  
-C'est qui ? a-t-il coupé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-... Retourne dans ta chambre, a continué Hermione en s'approchant de son fils.  
-Mais... Maman ? C'est qui la dame ?

Narcissa a déposé sa main sur sa poitrine, en blanchissant encore plus.

-Euh... Je vais...,a commencé Hermione sans se retourner.  
-Ouais.

La brune a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius pour l'entraîner plus facilement dans la chambre. Malgré les plaintes et les nombreuses questions de l'enfant, Hermione a refermé la porte, plongeant le salon dans un profond silence.

-Oui, a déclaré Drago après plusieurs minutes.

Narcissa n'a pas bougé, perdue.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, a-t-il continué en relevant enfin les yeux.  
-Je vais...

La mère de Drago s'est installée sur l'un des canapés, les yeux dans le vide.

-Mon fils a un fils, a-t-elle soupiré après plusieurs minutes.

Le Serpentard s'est installé près de sa mère, en inspirant profondément.

-Euh... Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications...

Narcissa n'a même pas relevé les yeux.

-Mon fils a un fils, a-t-elle répété lentement.  
-Mais... C'est une histoire compliquée...

Soudainement, les traits de Narcissa se sont crispés et son regard s'est posé sur son fils.

-Tu as un fils, a-t-elle reprit plus durement.  
-Mère...

Elle a penché la tête, en s'adoucissant rapidement.

-Avec Miss Granger...

Drago a détourné les yeux, en grimaçant au passage.

-Alors ça, a-t-il commencé en passant une main sur sa nuque.  
-Oui... Ce n'est pas le plus étonnant, a-t-elle murmuré en hochant la tête.  
-... Je ne comprends pas moi-m... Quoi ?

Narcissa lui a jeté un regard réprobateur.

-Comment ? s'est-il directement corrigé.  
-Je savais que tu avais un penchant pour Miss Granger, a-t-elle simplement répondu.  
-Je n'ai aucun... Euh... Penchant pour elle, s'est-il offusqué.  
-Oh Drago... Tu parles tout le temps d'elle.

Le jeune homme a froncé les sourcils, en se remémorant plusieurs scènes.

-Je vois... Mmh... Le choc vous a fait oublier les insultes.  
-Non, mais je sais lire entre les lignes, a-t-elle affirmé avec un petit sourire.

Hermione Granger a quitté la chambre de son fils, les traits légèrement tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue.

-Vous avez... euh... terminé ?  
-Non, a déclaré Drago assez rapidement.

La jeune femme a froncé les sourcils, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure avec son fils... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutu ?

-On n'a pas vraiment commencé... Parce que... Euh... Ma mère est trop choquée pour parler.

Narcissa a tourné la tête vers son fils, en haussant très légèrement les sourcils.

-Je pense que le don de parole est en train de me revenir, a-t-elle déclaré assez sèchement.  
-Génial, a marmonné Drago.  
-Alors... Dîtes-moi...Pourquoi je ne connais pas mon petit-fils ? a-t-elle demandé d'un air assuré.

Hermione s'est installée en face des deux Malefoy, dégageant sans gêne les affaires de Drago.

-Par où commencer...

Drago a passé une main sur sa nuque.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? a demandé Narcissa.  
-Quatre ans, a directement répondu Hermione.

Sans pouvoir se retenir et malgré toutes ses précieuses convenances, Narcissa a claqué violement sa main sur la tête de son fils.

-Treize ans ? Tu ne peux pas jouer aux billes comme tout le monde?  
-Mais... Mère, a marmonné Drago en baissant les yeux.  
-Scorpius n'est pas réellement notre fils, a murmuré Hermione en retenant un petit sourire amusé.  
-Mmh... Depuis quelques temps, nous avons des rêves et...

Les lèvres de Drago se sont légèrement étirées, alors que les souvenirs de son précèdent rêve défilaient une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

-Il y a Scorpius dedans, a terminé Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Ouais... Euh... Dans ces rêves, Scorpius est notre fils et... On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais...  
-Il est arrivé dans la vraie vie, a coupé la Gryffondor en hochant la tête.

Narcissa est restée silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, sans lui adresser le moindre sourire.

-Je vais écrire une lettre à ton père et à mon notaire, a-t-elle déclaré assez durement. Je reviendrai dans la matinée pour rencontrer cet enfant.  
-Vos pouvez écrire vos lettres ici.  
-Je préfère m'installer dans une salle de classe, a-t-elle répondu en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Mère... Vous... Enfin... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vous connaît pas que... Enfin... On ne sait pas vraiment... Peut-être qu'il ne vient même pas du futur...  
-Ou même de cette réalité, a ajouté Hermione en chuchotant.  
-Pas la peine de me rassurer... Cette vérité a déjà été acceptée, a-t-elle répondu en s'approchant de la porte.

Drago a observé sa mère disparaître.

-Mmh... Je pensais que ta mère allait nous faire une petite crise.

Le Serpentard a inspiré profondément, en gardant un air assuré.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça, a-t-il déclaré en se retournant.  
-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous croit ? a demandé Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de...commun.

Le blond a haussé les épaules.

* * *

**La suite sera disponible bientôt ! (Sûrement mercredi !)**  
**J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **  
**Mélissa**


	15. Chapitre 14

****Réponses reviews :****

****Anne-chasouslik : Tant mieux alors ! Le but est de surprendre !****

****Audelie : Accepter un couple qu'ils n'acceptent pas encore eux-mêmes, mais oui !****

****Eirhyal : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! =)****

****J : Harry va effectivement galérer avec elle, faut dire qu'elle a son petit caractère !****

****Miadu50 : Merci ! Les réponses à tes questions arriveront dans les prochains chapitres !****

****Maintenant... Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 14 :****

Hermione Granger a hoché la tête, en continuant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

-Ceci explique ta sale tête.  
-Mmh... On dirait que tu viens de passer une nuit torride, a affirmé Ronald Weasley.

Harry Potter a recraché son jus de citrouille, arrachant une petite grimace à Ginevra Weasley.

-Une nuit torride ? a-t-il répété en blanchissant. Une nuit torride avec qui ? Malefoy ?  
-Est-ce que tu sais comment on fait les enfants ? a demandé Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Les joues de la Gryffondor se sont colorées et ses yeux se sont légèrement écarquillés.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Gênée ? a ricané Ron.  
-C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de revoir certaines images, a-t-elle grimacé en penchant un peu la tête.

Les deux adolescents se sont observés, légèrement surpris par cette phrase.

-Plus sérieusement...  
-Sérieusement ? a coupé Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de Malefoy quand sa mère l'a frappé, a continué Ron avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de se concentrer sur la table des Serpentard. Dans un coin de celle-ci, son fils, Scorpius Malefoy, était en train de rire aux éclats. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment décoiffés, signe que son père venait sûrement de passer sa main dedans, et son petit nez était barbouillé de confiture. Il était en train d'écraser sa joue contre l'épaule de son père, tout en essayant de loucher et d'arrêter de rire.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy, n'avait pas changé ses habitudes ou presque. Il se tenait toujours parfaitement droit, même si l'un de ses bras encadrait soigneusement son mini blond. Son visage était toujours aussi froid, même si ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de lueur.

Hermione a poussé un petit soupir, en se disant que même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, cette scène était vraiment la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

****Ellipse temporelle****

Scorpius Malefoy s'est installé sur le canapé, en hochant la tête.

-... C'est pour ça...  
-Est-ce que je peux avoir un morceau de gâteau ? a-t-il coupé avec un sourire.

Drago a secoué la tête.

-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ? a demandé Hermione assez sèchement.  
-Euh... C'est juste qu'il sent super bon le gâteau, a-t-il marmonné en se réinstallant.

Hermione a déposé sa main près de son nez, en continuant de marmonner d'étranges paroles.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il a écouté le principal... N'est-ce pas fiston ?  
-Oui, a-t-il affirmé en souriant.

Il s'est approché de son père, en déposant sa joue contre sa cuisse.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir du gâteau maintenant ?  
-Non.  
-Mais...  
-Le gâteau est prévu pour cet après-midi.

Scorpius a poussé un profond soupir, avant de s'approcher de ses nouveaux jouets.

-Je suis persuadée qu'il n'a rien écouté, a marmonné Hermione en observant le blond.  
-Possible, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

Hermione a trempé son doigt dans la pâte, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? a demandé le blond légèrement agacé.  
-Parce que c'est la base, a-t-elle affirmé.

Le Serpentard a marmonné dans sa non-barbe.

-Tu sais, a-t-elle commencé sans hésitation.

Drago a relevé les yeux, avant de les rebaisser rapidement.

-La première fois que j'ai rêve de toi en mode "je-suis-un-cuisinier-hyper-badasse"...  
-Quoi ? a-t-il murmuré avec un sourire amusé.  
-... j'ai passé le reste de ma semaine à me poser des questions, a-t-elle continué sans se préoccuper de sa remarque.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Je veux dire... Est-ce que c'était réellement possible ?  
-Pourquoi ce serait impossible ? a-t-il demandé doucement.  
-Sérieusement ? Tu sais combien de personne s'imaginent un Malefoy derrière les fourneaux ?

Elle a retrempé son doigt dans la pâte, créant une expression indignée sur le visage de son rival.

-Personne, absolument personne.

Drago a attrapé un moule.

-Cependant, c'est presque logique que tu sois un "cuisinier-hyper-badasse", a-t-elle marmonné en hochant la tête.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Quand tu ne fais pas l'idiot, tu es plutôt doué en potion, a-t-elle marmonné.

Une nouvelle fois, ses sourcils se sont froncés.

-Tu es douée en potion, mais tu es une véritable catastrophe en cuisine, a-t-il déclaré.  
-Peut-être, mais je l'a...

Quelqu'un a frappé, stoppant directement la conversation.

-C'est la Dame ? a demandé Scorpius.  
-Je croyais qu'elle ne reviend... a commencé Hermione dans un murmure.

Drago a essuyé ses mains sur l'un des torchons, avant de s'approcher du portrait.

-Euh... On ne vous attendait pas avant quatorze heures et...  
-Je sais, a-t-elle déclaré en entrant.

Scorpius a directement lâché ses nouveaux jouets, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour Madame, a-t-il salué poliment.  
-Bonjour Scorpius.

Hermione s'est approchée de son fils, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Vous allez bien ?  
-Très bien, a-t-elle avoué avec un sourire.

La femme a donné un petit sac à son nouveau petit-fils.

-J'ai été faire quelques courses, a-t-elle déclaré pour les parents.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? a murmuré Hermione.  
-Merci beaucoup, Madame.

L'enfant a fouillé dans le sac, sortant une petite peluche marron.

-Chouette ! Regarde ! C'est un hibou, a-t-il déclaré avec un sourire amusé.

Il s'est tourné vers sa mère, puis vers la nouvelle venue.

-Re-merci, Madame.  
-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Narcissa ? a-t-elle demandé avec un petit sourire.

Le mini-blond a froncé les sourcils, en détaillant attentivement la femme.

-Je vais m'occuper du gâteau, ont déclaré les deux parents en même temps.  
-C'est trop bizarre ça, a déclaré Scorpius avec un sourire assez crispé.

Les deux adolescents se sont éloignés, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

-Est-ce que vous êtes quelqu'un de la famille de mon papa ?  
-On peut dire ça, a-t-elle murmuré avec un sourire.

Les yeux de l'enfant se sont plissés.

-Vous êtes l'une des sœurs de la maman de mon papa ? Parce que mon papa m'a toujours dit que les sœurs de ma mamie, bah, elles ressemblent beaucoup à ma mamie, a-t-il déclaré en fronçant les sourcils. Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas être l'une des sœurs de ma mamie, puisque vous avez le même prénom que ma mamie, a-t-il chuchoté en penchant la tête.  
-C'est peut-être parce que...  
-Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas être la maman de mon papa, a-t-il coupé en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Parce que, bah, la maman de mon papa, bah, elle est morte.

* * *

**On se retrouve bientôt ! **  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**  
**Mélissa.**


	16. Chapitre 15

****Réponses reviews :****

****Constancelcd : Ce manque de compassion m'a fait rire... (et c'est mal, mdrr)****

****J : Il parle beaucoup, beaucoup trop... Mais c'est pour ça, qu'il est attachant !****

****alilithdream : Alors... Bienvenue ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !****

****Audelie : Exactement ! Ils essayent de s'entendre, sans trop penser à l'avenir =)****

****Eirhyal : Merci ! Ils commencent à se détendre, en effet ! Pour les explications... Mmh...****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 15 :****

-Votre fils est très intelligent.

Hermione Granger a jeté un petit coup d'œil à son Scorpius.

-Vous ne devriez pas le punir pour cette petite déduction, a affirmé Narcissa Malefoy en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Scorpius doit comprendre que certaines choses ne se disent pas.

La femme a déposé l'une de ses mains sur celles de la brune, en ignorant complètement l'intervention de son fils unique.

-Ses paroles n'étaient pas déplacées ou irrespectueuses, a-t-elle continué en souriant.

Hermione a baissé les yeux, observant attentivement la main de la Lady.

-J'ai les meilleurs médicomages du pays... Croyez-vous sincèrement que je ne connaissais pas mon tragique destin ? a-t-elle demandé d'un ton léger.  
-Les médicomages ont dit que vous ****risquiez ****de mourir, a corrigé Drago Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Narcissa a poussé un petit soupir, en penchant un peu la tête.

-Mon fils ne sait pas lire entre les lignes, a-t-elle déclaré sur le ton de la confidence.  
-De toute manière, vous vous fatiguez pour rien...

Drago a plongé ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa camarade.

-Hermione et moi sommes d'accord, a-t-il affirmé assez fermement.  
-Exactement, a murmuré la Gryffondor.

Narcissa a observé les deux adolescents, avant de pousser un drôle de son et de retirer sa main de celles de Hermione.

-Très bien...

Elle s'est redressée, puis elle a tourné son visage impassible vers la fenêtre.

-Pas la peine d'essayer... Cette technique ne fonctionne pas avec moi, a déclaré Drago en secouant la tête.

Hermione a froncé les sourcils, complètement larguée.

-Non ! Scorpius doit comprendre que certaines choses ne se disent pas, a-t-il répété fermement.

La blonde n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Ce n'est pas la p... D'accord ! D'accord !

Les lèvres de Narcissa se sont étirées.

-Mais vous n'avez pas gagné, a-t-il continué en se relevant.

Le jeune homme s'est approché de son fils, en restant complètement impassible.

-Les Malefoy détestent être ignorés, a-t-il entendu.  
-Euh...  
-Si vous savez ça, vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous voulez, a affirmé Narcissa avec un sourire.

Drago a secoué la tête, préférant se pencher et essuyer les joues de son fils.

-Est-ce que tu as compris ? a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Oui, a couiné Scorpius.

Drago a essuyé le nez du mini-blond.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant ?

L'enfant a hoché la tête, avant de rejoindre sa mère et sa nouvelle grand-mère.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit ça... Parce que... Bah... Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça... En plus... Bah... Je ne voulais pas être méchant et... Bah... Je suis vraiment désolé, a-t-il chuchoté en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Narcissa a penché la tête, complètement sous le charme de cet enfant.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Tu veux finir mon gâteau ?

L'enfant a adressé un sourire renversant à la blonde.

-Oh ! Merci ! Alors vous... Vous êtes vraiment trop géniale !

Scorpius a attrapé la part de gâteau, en continuant de sourire.

-Merci, a-t-il répété en s'installant près de sa mère.

Hermione a donné un morceau d'essuie-tout à son fils, en secouant doucement la tête.

-Alors... Scorpius, a commencé Narcissa avec un sourire.

Le petit blond a relevé la tête, des miettes sur le visage.

-Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font papa et maman ? a-t-elle demandé en penchant un peu la tête.  
-Bah... Ils arrêtent les méchants, a-t-il marmonné sur le ton de l'évidence.  
-Aurors ? a demandé Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

Celui-ci a haussé les épaules, clairement indifférent.

-Mmh... Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu co...  
-Scorpius tu peux retourner jouer, si tu veux.  
-Non... Mmh... J'ai envie de rester avec vous, a-t-il répondu avec un petit sourire.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-Mmh... Votre petit-garçon est vraiment merveilleux.

Les deux adolescents ont jeté un coup d'œil à Scorpius, avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

-Vous devez vraiment prendre soin de lui.  
-C'est une évidence, a murmuré Hermione en fronçant les sourcil.  
-Votre enfant aura des problèmes d'intégration, en plus du reste.  
-Quoi ? a demandé Drago en adoptant la même expression que sa camarade.

Narcissa a secoué la tête, d'un air peiné.

-Trop Granger pour les sang-purs, trop Malefoy pour les autres, a-t-elle expliqué sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione, déstabilisant un peu celle-ci.

-N'écoutez pas les critiques et les idiots, vous formez un couple intéressant et magnifique.  
-On n'est pas en couple, a marmonné le blond.  
-Pour le moment.

Elle a poussé un petit soupir, aussi théâtralement que son petit-fils.

-Bientôt, vous vous unirez pour créer cette petite merveille, a-t-elle continué en souriant.

Les joues de Hermione ont changé de couleur, alors que le visage de Drago se décomposait complètement.

-Ce jour-là, mes conseils seront d'actualité et... Est-ce que vous êtes gênés ?

Elle a penché la tête.

-Voyons ! Les Malefoy ne sont jamais gênés, surtout quand la conversation tourne autour de la conception de leurs héritiers, a-t-elle affirmé en reprenant ses gants. Vous devriez être fiers de votre perfor...  
-Maman ! s'est scandalisé Drago en secouant la tête.

Malgré l'utilisation de ce mot, le visage de Narcissa est restée impassible.

-On va s'arrêter là ! Tu vas louper ton rendez-vous !  
-Quel rendez-vous ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Tu sais... Ton rendez-vous.

Narcissa a secoué la tête, alors que les lèvres de Hermione s'étiraient légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mes paroles te gênent que je vais partir plus vite, a-t-elle déclaré sèchement.

Hermione a passé l'une de ses mains sur son visage, pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Je disais donc que vous devriez être fiers de votre performance, puisque votre petit-garçon est une véritable perle, aussi beau qu'intelligent, a-t-elle continué.

Elle a soupiré.

-Arrête de rougir comme ça, j'ai donné naissance à un Malefoy, pas à un Weasley.  
-Mais... Mère...  
-Cependant, je vais envoyer une lettre au Ministre, a-t-elle continué sans changer de ton.  
-Pourquoi ? a murmuré Hermione.  
-Il est temps que cet enfant rentre chez-lui, a-t-elle affirmé en hochant la tête.

Pour la première fois, Hermione et Drago avaient la même lueur dans le regard : de la panique à l'état pur.

-Respirez, a-t-elle continué sur un ton plus léger.  
-Mère... Nous... Euh...  
-Scorpius peut... Enfin...  
-Vous retrouverez votre fils, quand il viendra au monde, a-t-elle coupé assez durement.

Ella a déposé son autre main sur l'épaule de son fils, observant alternativement les deux élèves.

-Pour le moment, vous êtes des adolescents et vous devez profiter de votre jeunesse.


	17. Chapitre 16

****Réponses reviews :****

****Anne-chasouslik : Merci ! Bonne lecture !****

****Constancelcd : Folle ? Probablement !****

****Audelie : C'est un maman avant tout ! Mmh... On peut dire ça !****

****Eirhyal : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !****

****J : Peut-être que...****

****Alilithdream : Merci ! Elle essaye d'être positive !****

****Rosadeiboschi : Merci ! Dans ce cas, je te laisse tout de suite avec le nouveau chapitre !****

****Bonne lecture à tous !****

****Chapitre 10 :****

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes fatigués.

Drago Malefoy n'a même pas tourné la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Mmh... Vous avez couché ensemble ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Théodore Nott a donné un coup de coude à Blaise Zabini.

-Tu vois bien qu'ils sont... déprimés.  
-Bah... Peut-être qu'ils sont juste dégoutés de la performance de l'autre, a-t-il chuchoté sérieusement.

Le Serpentard a donné un autre coup à son camarade.

-Drago ?  
-Ma mère veut renvoyer Scorpius.

Les deux Serpentard ont échangé un regard, en restant parfaitement impassibles.

-Euh... Où ? a demandé Blaise.

Le jeune homme a enfin tourné la tête vers ses amis, les sourcils froncés.

-Bah... À son époque.  
-Évidemment, a-t-il marmonné en retenant une petite grimace.  
-Mais... Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu ? a demandé Théodore en croisant les bras.

Drago a tourné la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, étudiant rapidement sa future femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on dise...

Hermione Granger a déposé ses mains sur son visage, apparemment gênée.

-... Ma mère a raison, a-t-il continué.

Blaise a secoué la tête, en gardant les sourcils froncés.

-Hein ? Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer de lui !

Théodore a donné un autre coup de coude à Blaise.

-Je veux dire... Enfin...  
-Je sais... Mais... On n'a pas vraiment le choix et...

Il a inspiré profondément.

-Ce n'est pas... On va le retrouver dans quelques années, a-t-il déclaré en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme s'est relevé.

-Je... Je n'ai plus envie de manger.  
-Drago... Je...

Pansy Parkinson est entrée dans la Grande Salle.

-... On doit t'avouer un truc...  
-Quoi ? a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Merlin ! Les gars ! Vous ne devinerez jamais !  
-Pansy ! On allait dire un truc important, a déclaré Blaise en relevant les mains.  
-Mon sujet est plus important, a-t-elle affirmé en souriant légèrement.  
-Notre sujet allait changer le cours de l'histoire.  
-Exactement comme le mien !

La jeune femme a tiré sur le bras de Drago, le réinstallant de force.

-J'étais en train de me promener dans les couloirs... De manière totalement ordinaire et totalement...  
-Abrège, a marmonné Drago en repassant ses mains sur son visage.  
-J'ai entendu des Gryffondor discuter, a-t-elle continué gravement.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, les trois garçons ont tourné la tête vers Harry Potter et sa bande.

-Ils disaient que McLaggen était vraiment un psychopathe et que Brown avait totalement raison.

Elle s'est penchée davantage vers ses meilleurs amis, attirant directement l'attention de Blaise sur ses lèvres.

-C'était trop bizarre, alors j'ai été discuter avec Brown, a-t-elle continué tranquillement.

Un sourire a illuminé ses lèvres, perturbant directement l'un des Serpentard.

-Comme elle ne voulait rien me dire, je l'ai acheté avec quelques bricoles, a-t-elle affirmé en continuant de sourire.  
-Abrège...  
-Juste : cette fille n'a aucune volonté.  
-A-brè-ge.

Pansy a soupiré.

-Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait entendu un drôle de bruit cette nuit.

Son sourire s'est effondré, perturbant encore plus Blaise.

-Elle s'est levée et elle est tombée nez-à-nez avec McLaggen.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? s'est-il écrié.  
-Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle lui a lancé plusieurs sortilèges, tellement elle a flippé.  
-Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile foutait dans son dortoir ? a demandé Théodore.

Drago a croisé les bras, saoulé.

-Tu veux dire... En quoi cette histoire nous concerne-t-elle ?  
-Elle m'a dit qu'il avait avoué, après quelques sortilèges bien douloureux, qu'il cherchait Granger et...  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait ****ma femme**** ? a coupé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy a baissé les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas tout... D'après Brown... Euh... Comme dire... Euh...  
-Balance, a ordonné Drago.  
-McLaggen n'était pas très habillé.

Le léger sourire de Blaise s'est effondré, alors que le visage de Drago se décomposait.

-Pardon ? a-t-il demandé froidement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire à Granger ? a demandé un Blaise horrifié.  
-Apparemment... De temps en temps... Euh... Ils se voyaient et... Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle commence à le repousser, alors... Il voulait juste... euh... remettre le couvert.  
-Avec ****ma femme**** ?  
-Ils couchaient ensemble ? a marmonné Blaise en grimaçant.  
-Oh... Merlin...  
-Beurk ! a crié Blaise.

Plusieurs têtes se sont tournées.

-Je vais le tuer.  
-Dra...  
-Je vais lui arracher la tête, a-t-il assuré fermement.

L'héritier Malefoy était quelqu'un d'impulsif, surtout quand la fatigue le dominait.

-Je pense que tu devrais... euh... respirer ? a demandé Blaise avec un petit sourire.  
-Mmh... Granger l'a jeté et... Euh... Drago ?

Le jeune homme venait juste de se relever.

-Respire, a couiné Blaise en attrapant le bras de son ami.  
-Dégage !  
-Drago... Contrôle tes émotions, a déclaré Théodore en grimaçant.

Les lèvres de Pansy se sont étirées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Sérieusement ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre pour balancer ça !  
-Les gars...

La jeune femme a relevé les mains, en désignant son meilleur ami d'un signe de tête.

-Regardez.

Le jeune blond venait juste de rejoindre Hermione, les traits tirés par la colère. Il a relevé la Gryffondor d'un geste simple et étrangement tendre.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Drago a jeté un coup d'œil à Cormac McLaggen, le regard toujours sombre et froid.

-... tu fais ? a terminé Hermione.  
-Je te préviens... Y'aura pas d'autres avertissements.

Le blond s'est retourné vers sa camarade, avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mal...  
-La ferme, toi.

Sans aucune hésitation, le Serpentard a remonté ses mains jusqu'aux joues de la jeune femme.

-Ma...

Avant même qu'elle ne prononce la deuxième syllabe de son futur nom de famille, les lèvres de son camarade se sont abattues sur les siennes. Hermione a juste écarquillé les yeux, incapable de le repousser ou même de se reculer.

-Mais... À quel moment, a marmonné Blaise en gardant la bouche ouverte.  
-Hein ? a murmuré Théodore.

Pansy a balancé ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

-Alors... On peut dire que j'ai réussi où vous avez échoué ? Mmh... Je suis géniale.  
-Quoi ? Tu... Hein ?  
-Tu... Tu as manipulé Drago Malefoy ? a demandé Théodore.

Les lèvres de Pansy se sont encore étirées.

-J'ai... Ouais, un peu.

Elle a regardé ses ongles.

-En même temps... Cette histoire n'avançait pas et... Franchement... Vous êtes vraiment nuls comme entremetteurs.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? a demandé Blaise assez nerveusement.  
-Arrête.

Le visage de Pansy est devenu terrifiant, enfin, d'après le Zabini.

-Madame Malefoy m'a expliqué la situation, a-t-elle affirmé sèchement.  
-De quoi ?  
-... Elle m'a dit que c'était vous... Vous depuis le début...

Blaise a avalé de travers.

-Alors dîtes-moi par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait venir cet enfant ?

Au même moment, les deux adolescents se sont séparés, sans s'éloigner pour autant. Le Serpentard a penché la tête, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils : pourquoi est-ce qu'il était soudainement apaisé ?

-Dra...

Harry a retiré ses mains des yeux de l'enfant, en se disant bêtement que le danger était passé.

-Stop, a-t-il coupé avant de replaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les mains de l'adolescent se sont replacées sur les joues de la lionne, alors que la jeune femme continuait de s'accrocher fermement et désespérément à la table.

-UN BISOU ! a hurlé Scorpius Malefoy en frappant dans ses mains.

Les deux camarades se sont éloignés tellement précipitamment, que Hermione est retombée sur le banc.

-MES PARENTS ONT FAIT UN VRAI BISOU !


	18. Chapitre 17

****Réponses reviews :****

****Tekilou : Rien n'échappe à Pansy !****

****Constancelcd : Autant que ça ? Mdrr****

****J : Drago ne partage pas et ça, elle le sait !****

****Eirlyssa : Merci ! =)****

****Audelie : Scorpius l'attendait depuis le début ! Exactement, qu'ils laissent Pansy travailler !****

****HermioneMalefoy-Officiel : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !****

****Eirhyal : Merci ! Je n'ai rien contre les relectures, donc : lâche-toi ! Pour Pansy et Narcissa... Ce sont des Serpentard dans l'âmes : elle n'hésiteront jamais à mentir ! Je te laisse avec la fameuse scène de Blaise et de Théodore ! Bonne lecture !****

****Alilithdream : Ils avancent... Doucement, mais sûrement !****

****Snoopgol : Contente que mon travail te plaise finalement ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite !****

****Bonne lecture à tous !****

****Chapitre 17 :****

Hermione Granger a poussé la porte de la salle de bain, les lèvres pincées.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir...  
-Je suis actuellement indisponible, a marmonné Drago Malefoy en fermant les yeux.  
-... ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? a-t-elle continué en hurlant presque.

Le blond a soupiré, clairement blasé.

-Je suis en train de me laver et...  
-Tu as terminé, a-t-elle constaté sèchement.  
-Sérieusement...

Il a poussé un autre soupir.

-Est-ce que je vais sérieusement être obligé de laisser tomber ma serviette ? C'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu dégages ?

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor se sont légèrement étirées et ses bras se sont croisés.

-Voyons Malefoy... Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais pour ça ?  
-Tu...  
-C'est du déjà vu.

Le jeune homme a haussé les sourcils, persuadé que ce nouveau masque d'assurance était en carton.

-Très bien, a-t-il murmuré en lâchant sa serviette.

L'adolescente n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, perturbant définitivement le Serpentard.

-Tu... Tu me fais chier, a-t-il commenté en attrapant ses vêtements propres.

La Gryffondor a haussé les épaules, en s'adossant soudainement contre la porte.

-Vraiment chier, a-t-il ajouté en l'observant vaguement.

Le blond savait parfaitement qu'elle venait de faire ça pour l'empêcher de sortir : y'a pas à dire... elle le connait bien.

-Mmh... C'est une information intéressante...

Le jeune homme a enfilé son sous-vêtement et sa chemise.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien embrasser les personnes qui t'emmerdent, a-t-elle continué avec indifférence.

Il a ricané.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ? Tu penses que je t'ai embrassée par envie ?

Il a secoué la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Grangie... Voyons... Je t'ai juste embrassée pour faire passer un message.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne m'imagi...  
-Déçue ? a-t-il coupé en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Les lèvres de la brune ont adopté la même courbe que celles de Drago.

-Tu aimerais hein ? a-t-elle demandé en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il l'a détaillée.

-Comment as-tu pu coucher avec McLaggen ? a-t-il lâché d'un seul coup.

Le sourire amusé de la jeune femme s'est effondré et son air assuré a totalement disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me dire ? a-t-il murmuré. Tu vas nier ? Tu vas m'expliquer que c'est un quipr...  
-Quoi ? a-t-elle coupé d'une voix étrange.  
-Ah... Nier ?

Il a baissé les yeux, pour se reconcentrer sur son pantalon.

-Mais... Je... Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? a-t-elle demandé après s'être raclé la gorge.  
-Peu importe... Je...

Il a secoué la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce... mec ? a-t-il craché.  
-Bah... Je ne sais pas... C'est juste mon type, a-t-elle expliqué en haussant les épaules.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-C'est un sale type, a-t-il affirmé froidement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione a baissé les yeux pour observer la marque des ténèbres du père de Scorpius.

-Justement.  
-Il est...  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle ? a-t-elle coupé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? a-t-il répondu froidement.  
-Cette histoire remonte, a-t-elle avoué en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Elle a détourné les yeux.

-En plus... On n'est pas ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes, Drago s'est approché de la porte.

-Dégage, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Pardon ? a-t-elle chuchoté en relevant les yeux.  
-Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir et...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? a-t-elle demandé sèchement.  
-... je vais tâcher d'oublier cette conversation pitoyable.  
-Tu es en colère ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'a pas répondu.

-Est-ce que... Attends... Tu es jaloux ? a-t-elle demandé doucement.

Le jeune homme a plaqué sa main près de la tête de Hermione, en plongeant ses yeux acier dans les siens.

-Non.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire une crise de jalousie, a-t-elle affirmé gentiment mais fermement.

Elle a plaqué ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard, avant de le repousser lentement.

-C'est une vieille histoire et... Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me justifier ?

Elle a enfoncé son doigt sur le torse de Drago.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie.

Malefoy a abandonné son expression froide, affichant des traits déformés par une étrange colère-tristesse.

-Tu es ma femme.  
-Pas encore...

Il l'a attrapée par les épaules.

-... et sûrement jamais avec une telle attitude ! a-t-elle continué peu perturbée.  
-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?  
-Comment est-ce que tu peux me reprocher ça ? a-t-elle demandé en gardant les sourcils froncés.

Il ne l'a pas lâchée.

-Quand je couchais avec McLaggen, tu couchais avec Greengrass, a-t-elle continué en murmurant presque.

Drago a baissé les yeux.

-Je...

Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme l'a lâchée et il a quitté la salle de bain.

-Je... Je suis un peu... juste un peu... jaloux, a-t-il marmonné avant de quitter l'appartement.

****Côté Serpentard :****

Théodore Nott a refermé la porte de son dortoir.

-Alors... Vous m'expliquez ? a demandé Pansy Parkinson en observant ses ongles.

Le brun a jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-Y'a beaucoup trop de changements pour moi, a marmonné Blaise Zabini en s'écroulant sur son lit.

Théodore a poussé un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi forte que ça ? Hein ?  
-Tu bluffes, a affirmé Théodore en même temps.

Pansy a croisé les jambes, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu penses que nous sommes coupables, alors tu essayes de nous faire avouer qu...  
-Théo, a-t-elle coupé doucement.

Elle a reposé ses mains sur ses genoux, adorant secrètement cet instant.

-Tu ne peux pas m'embobiner...  
-Je t'explique simplement que...  
-Blaise a des sueurs froides, a-t-elle coupé une nouvelle fois.

Le Serpentard a passé une main dans son dos, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Ce qui me prouve que vous cachiez bien quelque chose... Alors... Est-ce que Madame Malefoy m'a dit la vérité ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? a demandé Théodore en joignant ses mains.  
-Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, a-t-elle commencé calmement.

Blaise a relevé la tête, soudainement intéressé.

-Elle m'a dit que c'était forcément à cause de vous et...  
-Forcément, a-t-il relevé en marmonnant.  
-Mmh... Elle a remarqué que Théodore lui avait volé son livre, a-t-elle expliqué en haussant les épaules.

Les joues de l'adolescent se sont colorées.

-Elle m'a demandé d'enquêter... Elle veut savoir... Enfin... Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous avez fait venir Scorpius du futur, a-t-elle déclaré plus fermement.

Blaise a détourné les yeux, se concentrant sur la silhouette de son autre meilleur ami.

-Le truc c'est que... Scorpius ne vient pas du futur.


	19. Chapitre 18

****Réponses reviews :****

****Constancelcd : Comme d'habitude : n'importe quoi ! Merci ! Hermione n'a pas apprécié les jugements de Drago !****

****Audelie : Mystère ! L'avenir de Scorpius est entre les mains de... Bah... Juste de moi, parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore la vérité...****

****J : Peut-être bien... Qui sait dans le fond ? Merci !****

****Alilithdream : Apparemment non... Je note ta théorie et je t'invite à lire la suite pour la confirmer ou non ! J'espère que tu aimeras !****

****Anne-chasouslik : Alors là... Je ne sais pas, (héhé) J'espère que tu aimeras également le reste !****

****Maintenant... Bonne lecture à tous !****

****Chapitre 18 :****

Scorpius Malefoy a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère, attirant directement son attention.

-Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes ? a-t-il demandé en penchant la tête.

Hermione Granger a passé l'une de ses mains sur les cheveux platine de son fils, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne... C'est compliqué, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Pourquoi ? a-t-il chuchoté en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu es bien curieux, a affirmé Harry Potter.

L'enfant s'est tourné vers son parrain, en se redressant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, parce que... bah... mon papa, il dit que c'est grâce à ma maman, a-t-il affirmé avec une fierté évidente.

Un sourire triste a étiré les lèvres de la jeune femme, perturbant directement le Survivant.

-Scorpius ? a-t-il commencé d'une drôle de voix.

Le petit garçon a croisé les bras, en poussant un profond soupir : il connaissait très bien ce ton.

-Tu veux que je m'éloigne... Hein ? a-t-il marmonné.  
-Seulement si tu acceptes, a acquiescé Harry avec un petit sourire.

L'enfant a chuchoté quelque chose d'inaudible, en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Tu viens de virer mon fils, alors qu'il voulait juste di... a commencé la Gryffondor d'une voix étrange.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es... si triste ? a-t-il coupé gentiment.

La jeune femme a baissé les yeux, observant ses mains trembler.

-C'est stupide...

Harry n'a pas répondu, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer.

-C'est juste... Je me suis disputée avec Malefoy.

Elle a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-Cette dispute me perturbe plus qu'elle ne devrait... Je... C'est ridicule, a-t-elle marmonné en secouant la tête.

Le Survivant a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule... Vous êtes plutôt proches maintenant, a-t-il murmuré gentiment.

Elle a secoué la tête, parfaitement neutre.

-On n'est pas proches.  
-Ah ? Mmh... Alors... C'est la démonstration de ce matin qui m'a un peu perturbé, a-t-il déclaré avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme a repassé ses mains sur son visage, espérant sûrement pouvoir cacher son rougissement.

-Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça ? a demandé Harry après quelques minutes.  
-Non... Enfin... On s'est disputés parce qu'il m'a reproché mes anciennes relations... Surtout celle avec Cormac.

Elle a secoué la tête.

-Je me sens tellement coupable... je... j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû... m'emporter ou...

Elle s'est raclé la gorge.

-... je ne sais pas, a-t-elle terminé avec plus d'assurance.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Un autre sourire triste a étiré ses lèvres.

-Malefoy a juste un petit problème avec la gestion de sa jalousie, a déclaré Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Je crois... J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas conscience qu'on est... qu'on est juste... qu'on est...  
-Des colocataires bizarres ?

Harry a déposé l'un de ses doigts sur son menton, l'air songeur.

-Des camarades avec une relation hyper compliquée ? a-t-il proposé avec amusement.  
Hermione a plaqué la paume de sa main contre son front, en soupirant.  
-Mmh... Quelqu'un devrait lui expliquer et lui faire rentrer la situation dans le crâne.

Elle a secoué la tête.

-Il n'a pas le droit de réagir comme ça... Je... Est-ce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas encore dingue de lui ?

Harry a haussé les épaules, secrètement persuadé du contraire.

****Côté des Serpentard :****

Le jeune homme a poussé la porte de son dortoir.

-Euh... Drago ?

Le jeune Malefoy a contourné ses meilleurs amis, refusant de s'attarder sur le visage ensanglanté de Blaise Zabini.

-Drago ? a redemandé Pansy Parkinson en lâchant sa baguette.

Le Serpentard n'a pas répondu, préférant s'installer sur son lit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? a-t-elle demandé sans relever ses fesses du torse de Blaise.  
-Je veux juste avoir la paix.

Théodore Nott a haussé les sourcils : ils n'avaient pas entendu ce ton sec depuis longtemps.

-Mais...

Le jeune homme s'est redressé, avant de fermer ses rideaux d'un mouvement assez fluide.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que tu me torturais ? a demandé Blaise en passant sa manche sur son visage.  
-Elle te torture tout le temps, a répondu Théodore en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme s'est relevée, beaucoup plus calme.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il déprime ? a-t-elle chuchoté en gardant les sourcils froncés.

Évidement, personne n'a répondu.

-On devrait peut-être... Les gars ! Vous devez lui dire !

Blaise a écarquillé les yeux.

-Drago ? a demandé Théodore en s'approchant du lit de son ami.  
-Mabd... avoir... abd... paix.  
-Espèce d'inconscient, a murmuré Blaise.  
-Tu viens de te disputer avec Granger ? a tranquillement demandé Théodore.  
-Impossible ! Ils viennent juste de s'embra... a commencé Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Drago a repoussé ses rideaux, dévoilant son visage froid.

-Oui.  
-Quoi ? a couiné la jeune femme.  
-Pourquoi ? a demandé Théodore en croisant les bras.

Il a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai exagéré...

Le blond a poussé un profond soupir.

-Je... J'ai crié pour rien.

Ils n'ont pas bougé, conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas le brusquer.

-J'ai... C'était... J'étais en colère parce qu'elle a couché avec Cormac.  
-À ce sujet... Euh... C'était peut-être un mensonge, a marmonné Blaise.

Drago n'a pas relevé.

-Elle n'a pas apprécié ma remarque et... C'est ridicule.

Ses yeux ont fusillé le sol.

-Franchement... J'avais le droit de donner mon avis sur cette relation, a-t-il déclaré plus sèchement.  
-Pas vraiment...

Pansy s'est rapprochée de ses amis, les mains liées.

-Leur liaison est terminée depuis longtemps et... Tu sais que c'est hyper sexiste d'insinuer un truc comme ça ?  
-Hein ? ont marmonné les trois garçons.  
-Bah... En gros... Tu avais le droit de coucher avec d'autres filles, mais elle...  
-Ce n'est pas ça, a coupé Drago sèchement.  
-Si, c'est clairement ça.

Elle s'est adossée contre l'un des lits.

-Pas touche, a râlé Blaise.  
-Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de tes autres relations ? a continué Pansy sans bouger.

Drago a plissé les yeux, sous la concentration.

-Elle a évoqué Greengrass...  
-Avant votre dispute ?  
-Pendant, a marmonné Drago.

Pansy a hoché la tête.

-Parce que ces histoires là ne sont pas... Écoute... Cette petite crise de jalousie...  
-Ce n'était pas...  
-Cette crise de jalousie, a continué Pansy plus fermement.

Il a marmonné.

-Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être... surtout que vous n'êtes pas ensembles.  
-C'est ma future femme, je fais...  
-Là, tu te trompes.

Deux des trois garçons étaient en train de paniquer, elle n'allait tout de même pas...

-Granger n'est pas encore ta future femme... Vous connaissez peut-être votre avenir commun, mais... Tu ne l'as pas encore séduite.

Elle a secoué la tête.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ? Votre avenir... Cet avenir que vous avez rencontré... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as acquis.  
-Mais... Je...

Elle a relevé l'une de ses mains.

-Tu nous as expliqué que dans vos premiers rêves, vous aviez peurs de nos réactions... Tu sais... Par rapport à votre couple.

Il a acquiescé.

-Par conséquent..., a-t-elle continué doucement.  
-Les autres Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas conscience de la future existence de Scorpius, a coupé Théodore en hochant la tête.  
-Exactement ! Le père de Scorpius a sûrement dragué la mère de Scorpius pendant des années, a-t-elle affirmé.  
-Hein ?  
-Il a dragué sa future femme, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas acquise et...  
-Mais... Notre présent a changé, a-t-il coupé en fronçant les sourcils. Granger sait qu'elle doit m'épouser.  
-Encore une fois, tu te trompes.

Pansy a secoué la tête.

-Granger t'épousera si elle tombe amoureuse de toi, pas parce qu'elle a eu un aperçu de son avenir.

Un éclair de lucidité et de panique a traversé les yeux gris de Drago.

-Mais... Elle ne peut pas faire ça... Je veux dire... On doit se marier et Scorpius doit naître.

Pansy a soupiré.

-Drago... Tu dois te poser les bonnes questions.

Elle s'est rapprochée de lui.

-Sérieusement... Si tu n'avais pas eu ces rêves ou même la visite de Scorpius... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu irais quand même vers elle ? Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une relation avec cette fille ?

Le jeune homme a passé une main sur son front, laissant un silence stressant s'installer dans la pièce.

-Je ne sai...  
-On est entre nous, a murmuré Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mmh... Tu peux tout nous dire.

Les yeux du jeune homme se sont embrumés et ses joues se sont légèrement colorées, sous les yeux choqués de ses meilleurs amis.

-Je... Oui.  
-Même si elle ne donne pas... l'avenir que tu connais ? a demandé Pansy pour être sûre.

Drago a fermé les yeux, en rougissant de plus en plus.

-Même pour deux secondes.

La jeune femme a hoché la tête, avant d'échanger un regard avec Théodore et Blaise : elle n'allait rien dire.


	20. Chapitre 19

****Réponses reviews :****

****Audelie : Surtout... Est-ce réellement l'avenir ? Mmh... De toute manière : Drago va ramer, c'est une certitude.****

****J : Pansy n'aime pas beaucoup cette facette de Drago... Pourquoi doit-il faire le gamin capricieux dans un moment pareil ? Tu veux Granger ? Tu te bouges les fesses ! (Heureusement qu'elle est là !)****

****Nuit d'Intuitions : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite.****

****Constancelcd : Bien sûr que les choses vont s'arranger ! J'n'aime pas trop les drames..****

****Eirhyal : C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est dit ! Avant le plan drague... Y'a quelques petites informations à connaître ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! (Ouais... J'ai une motivation incroyable en ce moment, j'essaye de résister mais... voilà, je suis encore en train de poster)****

****Eirlyssa : Je comprends pourquoi... Les choses deviennent compliquées, parce qu'on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi tout ça rime... Le chapitre devrait t'éclairer, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message avec tes questions !****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 19 :****

_-J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé. _

_Hermione Malefoy n'a même pas relevé les yeux de son livre. _

_-Je... J'ai l'impression d'être prêt pour ça et... On est mariés depuis deux ans... Je veux dire..._

_Drago Malefoy a déposé une tablette de chocolat devant sa femme, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _

_-Enfin... C'est la suite logique... non ? a-t-il terminé toujours gêné. _

_L'ancienne Gryffondor a tourné la page de son livre, clairement étrangère à la conversation. _

_-Euh... Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Mmh... On ne pourrait pas en reparler plus tard ? a-t-elle soupiré en l'observant rapidement.  
-Mais... Hermione... Je suis sérieux et...  
-Plus tard, a-t-elle répété en se reconcentrant sur sa lecture. _

_Le blond a baissé les yeux, en se réinstallant à sa place. _

_-C'est que... Tu n'as pas envie ? a-t-il murmuré après quelques secondes.  
-Je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches ma surprise, a-t-elle répondu en rechangeant de page.  
-Ah d'accord ! J'avais... _

_Elle a haussé les sourcils, en relevant la tête. _

_-... peur que... Hein ?  
-Tu es devenu vieux ! Ton temps de réaction n'est plus ce qu'il était, a-t-elle ricané.  
-Tu es... enceinte ? _

_Il a passé ses mains sur son visage, en essayant (vainement) de cacher son sourire. _

_-Depuis quand ? a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Deux mois._

_Elle s'est gratté le bras, en grimaçant légèrement. _

_-On peut dire que notre voyage à Paris, nous a apporté plus que des connaissances, a-t-elle continué avec un tendre sourire.  
-On... Je...  
-Mon médicomage m'a prévenue la semaine dernière mais... je m'en doutais depuis quelques semaines, a-t-elle continué consciente qu'il n'arriverait pas à terminer une phrase pendant un petit moment. Je voulais te l'annoncer demain soir... Je voulais attendre notre dîner pour... Tu sais... Jouer à la femme hyper romantique. _

_Elle a croisé les bras, en fronçant soudainement les sourcils. _

_-Malheureusement, tu as encore tout gâché.  
-Euh...  
-Encore, a-t-elle répété sèchement. _

_Le jeune homme a secoué la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On est trop connectés, chérie. _

_Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il s'approchait enfin d'elle. _

_-Bon... Arrête de bouder et allons fêter ça à l'étage.  
-Mmh... Tu es vraiment long à la détente, aujourd'hui, a-t-elle murmuré alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres dans son cou._

****Revenons à la réalité :****

Hermione Granger s'est redressée, en plaquant l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis... affolée ? a-t-elle murmuré en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle a attrapé sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois...

Elle a illuminé la pièce, en continuant de parler toute seule.

-... que je fais ce rêve et...

Elle s'est figée, avant d'envoyer valser ses couvertures.

-Harry ? a-t-elle presque crié en arrivant dans le salon.

Des grognements ont répondu.

****De l'autre côté du château :****

Drago s'est retourné, en marmonnant quelque chose de presque totalement incompréhensible.

-... chier...

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fin de ce merveilleux rêve : pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le revisionner ? Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste...

-... merde...

Le jeune homme a attrapé sa baguette, clairement énervé et frustré.

-Putain, s'est-il exclamé alors que son sortilège éclairait la pièce.

Il a tourné son visage vers les autres lits, sans éteindre ou diminuer la puissance de son anneau de lumière.

-Désolé les ga... Euh...

Attendez... Il était bien dans son dortoir là ? Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que les autres lits étaient-ils vides ?

-Les gars ? a appelé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme a renvoyé ses couvertures sur le sol, avant d'attraper sa nouvelle cape et de quitter son dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que... Vous êtes là ? a-t-il demandé en entrant dans sa salle commune.

Mais... Où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ?

-Hé ! a hurlé quelqu'un en frappant.

Le jeune homme a tourné son visage vers l'entrée, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'escalier.

-Dormir ou répondre ? a-t-il chuchoté.

Un sourire moqueur s'est installé sur ses lèvres.

-Dormir, a-t-il répondu sur le ton de l'évidence.  
-Hé ! Je dois parler avec Drago Malefoy ! Hé ! C'est urgent !

Le jeune homme a passé une main sur son visage, en s'approchant (la mort dans l'âme) de la porte.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous...

Il a papillonné des paupières.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione Granger est devant ma porte ? Avec seulement un haut de pyjama et une cape même pas refermée ?

Les joues de la jeune femme se sont colorées et ses mains se sont directement dirigées vers les boutons de son vêtement.

-Aurais-je pensé à haute voix ? a chuchoté Drago en souriant légèrement.

Merde... Il oubliait clairement les conseils de Pansy, là.

-Tu viens de te réveiller ? a-t-elle demandé sans réagir aux précédentes paroles.  
-Quoi ? Je...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait comme d'habitude ? Elle n'était pas en colère ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? a-t-il répondu en gardant les sourcils froncés.  
-Est-ce que tu viens de rêver de nous ? a-t-elle demandé en déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors ses joues se sont encore colorées.

-Euh... Oui... euh... mais...  
-Tu as remarqué ? a-t-elle demandé en entrant. Hein ? La fin...

Elle venait vraiment jusqu'ici pour lui parler de cette (minable) fin ? Merci, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'il manquait leurs ébat.

-... elle était différente !  
-Quoi ? a-t-il lâché.

****De l'autre côté du château :****

-Alors... C'est ça ? Votre manière de gérer la situation ?

Pansy Parkinson a croisé les bras.

-Vous renvoyez un rêve ? a-t-elle continué assez sèchement.

Blaise Zabini a haussé les épaules.

-Les choses sont toujours différentes après un rêve... Drago devient plus calme et Granger... Ses incontrôlables rougissements nous prouvent qu'elle les apprécie.

Blaise s'est réinstallé plus confortablement, en laissant un air rêveur s'installer sur son visage.

-Tu te souviens... Les premiers temps ? Quand ils échangeaient des regards gênés ?

Théodore Nott a hoché la tête, en continuant de nettoyer son chaudron.

-C'était le bon temps... Y'avait rien de compliqué.

Pansy a gardé les sourcils froncés.

-D'ailleurs... Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de faire ça ?  
-On voulait se foutre de sa gueule, a lâché Blaise avec un petit sourire.  
-Hein ? Vous êtes sérieux ? a-t-elle demandé sèchement.  
-On venait de passer l'après-midi chez lui, a commencé Théodore en attrapant un produit nettoyant. Il était vraiment désagréable, alors j'ai été dans la bibliothèque pour être tranquille...  
-Tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi ? a marmonné Pansy.  
-... et là, je suis tombé sur le livre.

Blaise a déposé un bouquin devant la jeune femme.

-Celui de Madame Malefoy...

Il a hoché la tête.

-Il explique comment lier les rêves de deux sorciers... L'idée était intéressante, alors j'ai décide de l'emprunter.  
-De le voler, a-t-elle directement corrigé.

Le jeune homme a haussé les épaules, en continuant de frotter son chaudron.

-On en a discuté pendant un moment et...  
-À peine cinq minutes, a rectifié Blaise avec un sourire.  
-... on pensait que c'était une bonne idée : faire enrager Drago en liant ses rêves à ceux de Granger.  
-Euh... Vous êtes vraiment ses amis ? a-t-elle demandé en haussant les sourcils.

Les deux adolescents ont échangé un regard.

-Il est pire avec nous.  
-Toujours est-il... que notre farce a lamentablement échoué, a continué Théodore en soupirant.  
-Mmh... Il n'était pas en colère, il était... vraiment heureux.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez envoyé exactement ? Une déclaration ? Ou... plus ?

Blaise s'est approché de la jeune femme, passant ses bras par dessus ses épaules.

-Regarde, a-t-il murmuré à son oreille.

Là, Théodore avait clairement l'impression d'être en trop.

-Tu es trop près, s'est exclamée Pansy en repoussant son ami.

Le Serpentard a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Regarde j'te dis.

La jeune femme a baissé les yeux, parcourant la page du regard.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas... a-t-elle commencé après un moment.  
-Et si, a coupé Blaise avec un petit sourire.  
-La potion peut lier des rêves, mais personne...

Il a secoué la tête.

-... personne ne peut créer le contenu ou même l'influencer.  
-Mais... Comment est-ce que...  
-C'est eux, a-t-il coupé avec un petit sourire.

Il a reposé son chaudron, puis il a replacé ses manches.

-Leurs subconscients ont envie d'avoir un avenir en commun, alors... Ils l'ont créé.

* * *

**Alors ?  
On se retrouve rapidement !  
Mélissa**


	21. Chapitre 20

****Réponses reviews :****

****Constancelcd: Merci beaucoup ! (Très machiavélique, en effet)****

****Eirlyssa : C'est bien des rêves communs, après pour le reste... À découvrir !****

****Audelie : Héhé ! On ne peut pas tout gérer... Pour le reste... Mmh... Surprise ?****

****J : Peut-être... Qui sait ? (Oh Merlin : ils vont détester ça.)****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 20 :****

Hermione Granger s'est retournée, en gardant les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? a-t-elle demandé.

Drago Malefoy a secoué la tête, en refermant le passage d'un petit coup de pied.

-Mais... Tu...

Elle a secoué la tête, en s'installant sur l'un des canapés.

-En quoi... est-elle différente ? a-t-il demandé en s'installant près d'elle.

Elle a soupiré, étrangement blessée qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

-Je suis tombée enceinte pendant notre voyage à Moscou et là... Ils ont dit que c'était à Paris.

Les lèvres de Drago se sont légèrement étirées : il se souvenait très bien du voyage à Paris.

-Et... c'est tout ? a-t-il demandé après quelques minutes.  
-Ben... oui.  
-C'est... juste ça ? a-t-il demandé en haussant les sourcils.  
-Comment... Mais...  
-Tu viens me voir juste pour ça ? a-t-il questionné en penchant la tête.  
-C'est un détail important, a-t-elle répliqué avec agacement.

Il a haussé les épaules.

-Il nous montre que les choses peuvent changer... que l'avenir n'est pas figé, a-t-elle continué sur le même ton.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir ? C'était très clair.

-Peut-être, mais... Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin ? a-t-il demandé en soupirant.  
-Je savais que tu étais réveillé et... Je te dérange ?  
-Bah...

Il a passé une main sur sa nuque.

-Non.  
-Tu as hésité, a-t-elle affirmé sèchement.  
-C'est juste...

Elle s'est relevée.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, a-t-elle coupé sur le même ton.  
-Tu ne me déranges pas, a-t-il marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ben voyons, a-t-elle murmuré en s'approchant du passage.

Elle a déposé sa main sur la porte, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas ? a-t-elle marmonné plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.  
-Tu n'es pas une élève de ma maison... Le passage ne s'ouvrira pas.

Un petit sourire s'est installé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais le savoir, Miss règlement.

Elle a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Comment ?  
-Ben... Ouvre, a-t-elle ordonné en croisant les bras.  
-Comment ? a-t-il répété.

Elle l'a fusillé du regard.

-Il manque des mots, a-t-il simplement expliqué.

Il s'est redressé, en continuant de sourire.

-En plus... Je n'ai jamais dit que la conversation était terminée.

Elle n'a pas répondu.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que ta présence me dérangeait...

L'éloignement et la faible luminosité empêchaient Hermione de voir la petite rougeur sur le visage de son camarade.

-... C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Scorpius, a-t-il continué doucement.  
-Tu...  
-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille et qu'il découvre que... tu n'es pas là.

Il s'est relevé.

-Tu comprends... Notre petit garçon s'inquiéterait, a-t-il terminé en murmurant.

Le visage de Hermione s'est directement détendu.

-Je... Je rentrerai avant son réveil et...

Ses bras se sont séparés et ses mains se sont liées.  
-... de toute manière, Harry peut lui expliquer la situation, a-t-elle continué doucement.

Petit silence : elle venait de dire quoi ?

-Potter ?

La porte a basculé, surprenant tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? a demandé Blaise Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago a levé la main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Potter est dans notre appartement ? a-t-il demandé assez sèchement.

Pansy Parkinson a plaqué ses mains sur son visage : pourquoi devait-il le demander sur ce ton ?

-D'ailleurs... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas de pantalon ? a-t-il continué sur le même ton.  
-Drago... a tenté sa meilleure amie.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas cet hideux bas de pyjama ? a-t-il ajouté encore plus froidement.

Les poings de la Gryffondor se sont refermés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? a-t-elle demandé en le fusillant du regard.  
-Il ne voulait pas...  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es vraiment un connard, a-t-elle lâché avant de se retourner.  
-Hé ! s'est-il écrié en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle a quitté la salle commune, bousculant sans peine les trois Serpentard.

-Où est-ce que tu...

Théodore Nott a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Laisse tomber... Elle a sûrement besoin de se calmer.

Drago s'est dégagé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez en ce moment ? a soupiré Blaise.  
-Je vous retourne la question, a lâché Drago sans changer de ton.

Les trois amis ont échangé un regard.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

Pansy a poussé un soupir.

-Je vais lui dire.  
-Hein ? Tu ne peux...  
-Blaise et Théo avaient besoin de mes conseils, a coupé la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Le passage s'est refermé, soulignant l'absence de bruit dans la pièce.

-Ils ressentent des...

Elle a croisé les bras.

-Mmh... Ils ont... des senti... des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... alors...

Blaise a écarquillé les yeux : c'était vraiment ça ? La première excuse qui lui venait en tête ?

-C'était stupide de vouloir te le cacher, a-t-elle continué en secouant la tête. Mais... Tu peux comprendre... Ils avaient peur de ta réaction...

Drago n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, les traits toujours tirés.

-N'est-ce pas... Blaise ?

Ils l'obligeaient à mentir à son meilleur ami... autant rendre les choses plus amusantes.

-O... Oui, a couiné le Serpentard.

Un petit sourire s'est installé sur les lèvres de la brune : elle allait s'éclater.

-Tu... Cette relation ne te... dérange pas ? a demandé Pansy en se tournant vers Drago.

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il était si stupide ? Bien.

-C'est juste... Je croyais que... Blaise...

Il s'est tourné vers son ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour Pansy ?  
-Oh le con, a lâché Blaise comme unique réponse.

****Côté Hermione :****

-Tirette.

Le portrait a basculé et Hermione est directement entrée dans l'appartement. Elle a illuminé la pièce, oubliant clairement la présence de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'est directement redressé, en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Hermione, s'est-il exclamé.  
-Pardon, a-t-elle répondu sèchement.

Elle a agité sa baguette, diminuant la puissance de son sortilège.

-Houlà... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? a-t-il demandé sans retirer ses mains de son visage.  
-Ce n'est qu'un connard.

Elle a déposé sa baguette sur la table.

-Comment ose-t-il ? a-t-elle demandé sèchement. Il... Juste après notre dernière conversation ! Il n'a vraiment rien dans le crâne ! Ce... Ce crétin !  
-Mais... Encore ? a-t-il demandé en l'observant rapidement.

Elle a plaqué ses mains sur ses hanches, de plus en plus énervée.

-C'est tellement... Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je coucherai avec toi ? Pourquoi ? a-t-elle crié.

Harry a écarquillé les yeux.

-Tu es comme mon frère ! Tu es même le parrain de notre fils ! Tu... Ce serpent est vraiment stupide ! Quel... Quel stupide sorcier !

Elle a secoué la tête.

-Il m'énerve ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Plus jamais ! Je veux qu'il...  
-Maman ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme a loupé un battement.

-Scorpius ? a-t-elle déclaré soudainement apaisée.

L'enfant était en train de frotter l'un de ses yeux, collant le tee-shirt de son père contre l'une de ses joues.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es fâchée ? C'est... Pourquoi papa n'est pas là ? a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Pour rien, a-t-elle déclaré en secouant la tête.

Scorpius a froncé les sourcils.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous allez divorcer ? a-t-il murmuré alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Absolument pas, a-t-elle affirmé en s'approchant de lui.  
-Je... Je ne veux pas... Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme les parents de Mika... Je... Je n'ai pas envie, a-t-il déclaré en laissant tomber une larme.

Elle a déposé ses mains sur ses épaules, en continuant de secouer la tête.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas quitter ton papa et... On ne peut pas se quitter, a-t-elle affirmé en souriant légèrement.  
-Mais...  
-Scorpius... On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, a-t-elle déclaré en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Évidemment, a-t-elle affirmé avec un sourire plus prononcé.

L'enfant lui a adressé un petit sourire.

-Aller... Tu devrais te recoucher...  
-Oui, a-t-il couiné en hochant la tête.

En retournant dans sa chambre, ses lèvres se sont étirées d'une manière bien spécifique.

-De plus en plus facile, a-t-il murmuré avant de s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Réponses reviews : **

**Audelie : On ne voit jamais les choses qui sont devant notre nez... En tout cas, Scorpius est présent dans la suite ! **

**Constancelcd : Alors... Là... Mystère. **

**J : Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Une histoire ? Mmh... Quelle histoire ? *totalement innocente***

**Alilithdream : Toutes les révélations arrivent bientôt ! Drago et Hermione vont apprendre la vérité dans un peu de temps !**

**Rosadeiboschi : Merci pour lui ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 :**

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Je devrais avoir le monopole de la colère.

Drago Malefoy n'a même pas relevé les yeux de son manuel.

-Tu viens de gâcher mon amitié avec Pansy et probablement toutes mes chan...  
-C'est de **votre** faute, a-t-il coupé sans relever la tête.  
-Pardon ? a demandé Blaise Zabini assez sèchement.

Drago a tourné la page de son livre.

-Vous étiez en train de me prendre pour un idiot... C'est donc de **votre faute. **

Il a relevé les yeux pour pouvoir l'observer froidement.

-Il ne faut pas me chercher.

Blaise a gardé la bouche ouverte : ce côté de Drago ne lui avait pas manqué.

-On essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, a corrigé Théodore Nott en s'installant.  
-Ce n'était pas la chose à faire.  
-Tu pourrais au moins me présenter tes excuses... C'est le minimum.

Drago a poussé un petit soupir, avant de refermer son manuel.

-Blaise... On sait tous les deux que Pansy s'en moque complètement.  
-Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'évite ?  
-C'est dans ta tête, a répondu Drago en haussant les épaules.

Blaise a relevé les mains, en regardant le père de famille avec énervement.

-Elle ne m'a pas parlé de la matinée, a-t-il lâché en guise de preuve.

Pansy Parkinson est entrée dans la salle de classe, croisant directement le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Encore une fois : c'est dans ta tê...

La jeune femme a détourné le regard, en s'installant rapidement avec Daphnée Greengrass.

-... Ah, a-t-il terminé.

Il s'est raclé la gorge, en se reconcentrant sur Théodore et Blaise.

-On peut dire que je m'excuse, a-t-il déclaré avant de reprendre son manuel.

Blaise a haussé les sourcils : est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Ouais... Ben... Euh... a commencé Blaise un peu perturbé.

Théo a pouffé de rire : Blaise n'avait apparemment pas prévu ça.

-... Ne recommence pas.

**Ellipse temporelle**

Hermione Granger est entrée dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? a-t-elle demandé gentiment.

Minerva McGonagall a hoché la tête.

-J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important.  
-Ah ?  
-Mmh... Monsieur Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder, a-t-elle ajouté en regardant sa montre.

Quand le jeune homme est entré dans la pièce, Hermione n'a même pas tourné la tête vers lui.

-Installez-vous.

Les deux adolescents se sont installés sur le petit canapé, en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

-Vous allez bien ? a demandé Minerva en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Parfaitement bien, ont-ils répondu en même temps.

Hermione a croisé les bras, en retenant un autre soupir.

-D'accord... euh... Je voulais vous parler de votre fils, a-t-elle commencé en s'installant en face d'eux.  
-De Scorpius ? a demandé la brune en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes... Tu as d'autres enfants ? a marmonné Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Y'a un problème ? a continué Hermione en l'ignorant.

Minerva a observé les deux adolescents : c'était quoi ce comportement ?

-Le Ministre m'a envoyé une lettre, a-t-elle expliqué tranquillement.

Les deux adolescents se sont réinstallés, en se rapprochant insconciemment.

-Ses conseillers et lui ont décidé que Scorpius devait retourner dans son époque et le plus tôt possible.  
-C'est quand ça ? a murmuré Hermione.  
-Ils nous ont envoyé le matériel nécessaire, alors... Nous pouvons ouvrir une brèche temporelle dès demain matin.

Les deux adolescents sont restés totalement neutres.

-Évidemment... Vous êtes dispensés de cours demain, a-t-elle continué gentiment. Je sais que... Cette situation est compliquée et... Le Ministre pense que vous devriez envisager une reconstruction des souvenirs.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il pense que pour... enfin... pour que l'avenir se réalise sans problème... vous devez oublier ce que vous savez.

Drago a secoué la tête, plus blanc que d'habitude.

-C'est hors de question, a-t-il lâché sèchement.  
-C'est un choix personnel que vous ne devez pas négliger... Vous devez y réfléchir.

Hermione a baissé les yeux.

-Nous réfléchirons, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Bien.

**Ellipse temporelle**

Drago s'est approché de ses meilleurs amis, attrapant le bras Pansy Parkinson sur le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

La jeune femme a croisé les bras, en devenant anormalement rouge.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose... À vous trois.  
-Mais...  
-Pansy, a-t-il déclaré fermement.

La jeune femme a poussé un profond soupir, avant de s'installer près de Théodore.

-Qu'est-ce que McGonagall voulait ? a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Elle... a commencé Drago la gorge nouée.

Il est devenu silencieux : incapable de poursuivre.

-Ils vont renvoyer Scorpius dans son époque ? a demandé Théodore en murmurant.

Drago a hoché la tête.

-C'est impossible, a affirmé Blaise en même temps.  
-Ce... C'était une question de temps depuis... la visite de ta mère...

Le Serpentard a répété son geste.

-Comment est-ce que Granger... a commencé Pansy en murmurant.

Le jeune homme a détourné les yeux, croisant directement le regard embrumé d'une certaine Gryffondor.

-... a réa...

Apparemment, Scorpius Malefoy et Harry Potter venaient juste de la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? a demandé Amy Anderson en se penchant à l'oreille du blond.

Drago n'a pas détourné les yeux, observant les traits crispés de la brunette .

-Elle a visiblement besoin de toi, a-t-elle continué tranquillement

Le jeune homme a hoché la tête, en se relevant directement. Il s'est approché de la table des Gryffondor, en avalant discrètement sa salive. Il n'a pas détourné les yeux une seule fois, continuant de fixer les yeux bruns de la sorcière.

-Bonjour mon papa !

Drago a déposé sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme, provoquant (malgré toutes ces semaines) des murmures et des exclamations choqués chez les autre élèves. Lentement, le jeune homme a ramené Hermione contre lui. La jeune femme s'est laissée faire, en lâchant d'autres larmes silencieuses.

-Empêche ça, a-t-elle murmuré d'une voix enrouée.  
-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a demandé Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Serpentard a déposé son autre main dans la chevelure de la brune, en tombant lentement à genoux.

-Drago... Empêche ça, a-t-elle répété en fermant les yeux.  
-Maman ?

Hermione a caché son visage contre le cou du Serpentard, en éclatant en sanglots. Le jeune homme a déposé l'une de ses mains sur la taille de la Gryffondor, en prenant soin de laisser son autre main dans sa chevelure.

-Em... pê... che ça, a-t-elle répété en attrapant doucement le col de sa chemise.

Drago a resserré sa prise, en fermant soudainement les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, a-t-il murmuré.

Les sanglots ont redoublé.


	23. Chapitre 22

****Réponses reviews :****

****Constancelcd : L'espoir va peut-être revenir avec ce chapitre..****

****Aliwmonster : On peut dire que les garçons ne sont pas du tout emballés par l'idée de lui dire la vérité... Affaire à suivre !****

****Audelie : La réponse est dans le chapitre !****

****Alilithdream : Ils ne le savent pas, mais... Bah... Faut bien les torturer un peu pour faire avancer l'histoire...****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 22 :****

-Pourquoi est-ce que... Pourquoi est-ce que maman était si triste ?

Drago Malefoy a remonté les couvertures, enveloppant soigneusement son fils unique.

-Est-ce que... j'ai fait une bêtise ? a chuchoté Scorpius en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.  
-Pas du tout...

Drago a déposé sa main sur la joue du petit blond.

-C'est... C'est une histoire compliquée.  
-Mais...  
-Tu devrais dormir, a-t-il coupé avec un petit sourire.  
-Mais... Papa...  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter... Je vais bien m'occuper de ta maman, a murmuré l'adolescent en continuant de sourire.

Le Serpentard a déposé ses lèvres sur le front de son fils, avant de se redresser et de s'approcher de la sortie.

-Bonne nuit fiston.  
-Mmh... Bonne nuit.

****De l'autre côté du château****

Théodore Nott a passé une main sur son visage paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce que... Comment est-ce qu'on peut gérer cette situation ?  
-Tu... Tu me le demandes ? Je... C'est toi ! Tu es le cerveau de l'opération !  
-En réalité... Je demandais à Pansy.

Blaise Zabini a poussé un soupir de soulagement, en se réinstallant confortablement.

-Qu'est-ce que... Que va-t-il arriver quand Scorpius va toucher le passage ? a demandé la brune en relevant la tête.

Théodore passé l'une de ses mains sur son front, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous la concentration.

-La brèche temporelle risque de refuser Scorpius et... Il va sûrement rester ici ou... je ne sais pas.  
-Mmh... Vous n'avez pas trente-six solutions...  
-On pourrait garder cette histoire pour nous... Ils ne devineront jamais qu'on a joué un rôle dans tout ça, a affirmé Blaise en plissant légèrement les yeux.

La jeune femme a secoué la tête.

-Vous devez absolument avouer la vérité, a-t-elle déclaré fermement.  
-Pas forcément... Faudra juste paraître surpris quand Scorpius ne disparaitra pas, a continué Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Théodore a soupiré.

-Ce n'est pas une certitude... Je... Personne n'a jamais envoyé un... un...  
-Un enfant ? a proposé Pansy en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un enfant... Il n'est pas vraiment humain, alors... Peut-être qu'il... Je ne sais pas, a soupiré Théo en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mmh... De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix... Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer un... euh...

Elle a massé ses tempes.

-... Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer Scorpius dans les coulisses du temps... Il risque de se perdre ou...  
-Pas le choix... Pas le choix...

Blaise s'est redressé, les bras croisés.

-... On voit bien que tu n'es pas concernée par la future colère du Malefoy et de la Gryffondor !

Théodore a passé sa main sur sa cravate.

-Ils vont nous détruire !  
-Fallait y réfléchir avant de vous lancer dans ce petit jeu, a-t-elle répondu froidement.  
-Parce que tu...  
-Blaise... Pansy a raison, a coupé l'autre jeune homme.

Théodore s'est relevé, en attrapant sa cape au passage.

-On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire et... On doit assumer nos responsabilités...  
-Je veux juste...

Blaise a baissé les yeux, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Laissez-moi écrire une dernière lettre à ma mère...

Théodore a hoché la tête.

-Évidemment... Je... Je peux comprendre, a-t-il déclaré d'une ton assez dramatique.  
-Vous abusez, a déclaré Pansy assez sèchement.

****Ellipse temporelle****

-... pas le moment.

Hermione Granger s'est redressée, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Plus tard.  
-Malefoy ? a-t-elle chuchoté en repoussant ses couvertures.  
-Mais... Nous devons vraiment te parler de... a commencé quelqu'un.

La Gryffondor a attrapé sa baguette pour illuminer la pièce.

-Je viens de vous dire que ce n'était pas le moment, a coupé le blond visiblement saoulé.  
-Drago...  
-Nous parlerons demain, a-t-il tranché.

Hermione a quitté sa chambre, en prenant soin d'enfiler et d'attacher sa cape.

-Mais...

Le jeune homme a refermé le passage, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

-C'était qui ? a-t-elle chuchoté.

Il a relevé la tête, les sourcils haussés.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? a-t-il demandé.

Elle a balayé sa question d'un geste de la main.

-C'était qui ? a-t-elle répété.  
-Théodore et Blaise...

Le blond a décollé son dos de la porte, en soupirant.

-Ils voulaient discuter avec nous, mais... je n'avais pas très envie et... je croyais que tu dormais.

Il a secoué la tête, en s'approchant d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Ouais...

Hermione a relevé la tête, plantant directement ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade.

-Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolée pour... tout ça, a-t-elle marmonné.

Drago a déposé ses mains sur ses épaules, en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer.

-Hé... Ce n'est pas grave, a-t-il murmuré gentiment.  
-J'ai juste... Je ne veux pas qu'il...

Ses yeux se sont embués de larmes et ses mains se sont plaquées sur son visage.

-Ne pleure pas...

Drago l'a attirée dans ses bras, rapidement mais délicatement.

-Ne pleure plus...

La jeune mère a attrapé la chemise du blond, en déposant son front contre son épaule.

-S'il te plaît...  
-C'est juste... Je ne... peux pas... faire ça... Je ne peux... même pas l'envisager...  
-Grangie, a-t-il murmuré en déposant sa tête sur celle de sa camarade.  
-Je... Je ne veux pas... perdre mon bébé...

Les yeux de Drago se sont embués de larme aussi : il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

-On doit le faire... C'est pour lui et... On le retrouvera, a-t-il affirmé en murmurant.  
-Mais...  
-Je te jure qu'on aura cet enfant, a-t-il déclaré fermement.

Hermione a relevé la tête, plantant ses prunelles larmoyantes dans celles du Serpentard.

-Vraiment ? a-t-elle chuchoté.

Les mains de Drago ont remonté pour encadrer le visage de la jeune fille.

-Vraiment, a-t-il affirmé en retirant l'une de ses larmes avec son pouce.

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor se sont légèrement étirées et sa tête s'est reposée sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu comptes vraiment dormir sur le canapé ? a-t-elle chuchoté après quelques minutes.

Le cœur de Drago a loupé un battement.

-Tu pourrais... juste... juste cette nuit...

Les lèvres de Drago se sont légèrement étirées.

-Impatiente de créer Scorpius ? a-t-il chuchoté.

Elle a secoué la tête, en laissant un sourire amusé s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

-Y'aura rien de sexuel, a-t-elle déclaré en se dégageant.  
-Évidemment, a-t-il ricané alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre.

* * *

****J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa****


	24. Chapire 23

**Réponses reviews :**

**Ahoris : Navrée d'avoir tarder ! Voici la suite !**

**Ayaminne : Merci ! La voici !**

**rosadeiboshi : Effectivement !**

**Audelie : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, évidemment ! La suite répondra mieux à ta reviews que moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Hermione Granger a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit lui dire ? a-t-elle demandé en retirant son pyjama.

Drago Malefoy a haussé les épaules, en continuant de se changer.

-Hein ? a-t-elle insisté.

Le jeune homme a poussé un petit soupir.

-Je ne sais pas trop...  
-C'est un enfant intelligent...

Drago a jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit de l'observer pendant qu'elle se changeait.

-... on doit trouver une explication plausible.  
-C'est une situation compliquée...

La jeune femme a hoché la tête, sans oublier d'acquiescer oralement.

-Après... On peut... peut-être...

Il a détourné les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

-... faire passer ça pour un jeu ? a-t-il terminé en attrapant sa cravate.  
-Un jeu ? a-t-elle demandé en continuant de boutonner sa chemise.  
-Ouais.

Il a noué sa cravate.

-On peut lui dire que le passage... c'est... un passage qui va l'emmener vers la meilleure cachette du château pour... un immense cache-cache... ou... un truc du genre...

Plusieurs secondes se sont écoulées.

-Ce n'est pas bête...  
-C'est le plan d'un Serpentard, a-t-il murmuré avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.  
-Cependant...

Il a levé les yeux au ciel : évidemment, elle devait quand même trouver quelque chose à redire.

-... aucune partie de cache-cache ne l'attendra à son arrivée.  
-Ce n'est pas encore notre problème... Pour le moment, on va juste s'occuper de cette situation.  
-Mmh... D'accord... Tu as terminé ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Depuis longtemps, a-t-il avoué en se retournant.

Hermione s'est retournée, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Alors... On va le chercher ? a-t-elle demandé d'une petite voix.

Il s'est approché d'elle, déposant soigneusement sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

-On va le chercher.

**Dans la Grande Salle :**

-Vous êtes visiblement vivants.

Pansy Parkinson s'est installée près de Théodore Nott, sans regarder l'autre Serpentard.

-C'est de la déception dans ta voix ? a demandé Blaise Zabini en relevant la tête.  
-De la surprise, a-t-elle corrigé en attrapant une brioche.

Théodore a passé ses mains sur son visage, en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

-Mow... C'était si horrible que ça ? a-t-elle demandé en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
-On n'a rien dit... Drago ne voulait pas nous parler.  
-Vous...

Pansy a fermé les yeux, en inspirant profondément.

-... n'avez pas insisté ? a-t-elle demandé en essayant visiblement de contrôler sa colère.  
-Parce qu'on peut insister avec Drago Malefoy ? a demandé Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, a-t-elle affirmé sèchement.  
-Est-ce qu'on connaît le même Drago Malefoy ? a-t-il continué en plissant les yeux.  
-Les gars...

Pansy a inspiré une nouvelle fois, en se tournant vers Théodore.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait vivre nos derniers moments de paix dans le calme ? a-t-il demandé gentiment.  
-Vous...  
-Nous allons le prévenir dès qu'il passera les portes, a coupé le jeune homme.

Le visage de Pansy s'est légèrement décrispé.

-Malgré notre désir de survie... Nous n'allons pas prendre de pincette et... Drago et Granger vont apprendre la vérité avant d'envoyer Scorpius dans cette brèche temporelle alors... Arrête de t'inquiéter.  
-D'accord, a-t-elle soupiré après quelques secondes.

Quelqu'un a ricané et les adolescents se sont retournés, découvrant Amy Anderson.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que... Les mecs...

Elle s'est penchée en avant, les sourcils plissés.

-Vous êtes tellement concentrés sur votre dispute que vous n'avez même pas remarqué...

Elle a désigné les autres élèves : ils étaient tous en train d'observer le ciel, mi songeurs, mi inquiets.

-Ils sont déjà en train d'ouvrir la brèche, a-t-elle terminé tranquillement.  
-Quoi ? ont-ils chuchoté en chœur.  
-Ouvrez vos âmes et ressentez la magie dans l'air...  
-Elle est trop bizarre, a murmuré Blaise en gardant les sourcils froncés.  
-... Ils ont presque terminé.

**De l'autre côté du château :**

Scorpius Malefoy a baissé les yeux, en continuant de se dandiner.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer... J'ai envie d'aller déjeuner avec Harry.  
-Scorpius...  
-Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher... Ce n'est pas drôle.

Hermione a déposé ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Drago.

-Fiston... a-t-il commencé en s'accroupissant.

Scorpius a détourné les yeux.

-Ces jeunes gens ont décidé de faire des heures et des heures de route...  
-Ils n'ont pas transplané ? a-t-il coupé en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione a penché la tête, en souriant légèrement : son fils avait toujours réponse à tout.

-Personne ne peut transplaner dans ce château, a directement répondu le père de famille.  
-Mmh...  
-Donc... Est-ce que tu peux faire l'effort d'essayer leur jeu ?

Scorpius n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Ils se sont déplacés pour nous, a ajouté Drago en cherchant son regard.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'enfant a poussé un profond soupir.

-Mmh... Oui... Je peux... faire ça...  
-C'est bien mon garçon ça, a déclaré Drago en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Scorpius a secoué la tête, avant de passer ses mains dans sa chevelure platine.

-Arrête... Maman m'a trop bien coiffé ! a-t-il répondu sans arrêter de sourire.  
-Vraiment ? a demandé Drago en penchant la tête.  
-Bah oui ! a répondu l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mmh... J'ai l'impression que tu es coiffé comme d'habitude, a affirmé le Serpentard en se relevant et en croisant les bras.

Hermione lui a donné un coup de coude, en gardant les sourcils froncés.

-Apparemment, a-t-il commencé en déposant sa main sur l'un des côtés de son visage. Ta mère ne veut pas que je te révèle la vérité...

Nouveau coup de coude.

-Tu vois ? a-t-il terminé en continuant de cacher l'un des côtés de son visage.  
-Pour qui est-ce que tu me fais passer ? a-t-elle demandé avec une sècheresse parfaitement contrôlée.  
-Chérie ! a-t-il déclaré en laissant retomber sa main.

Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que je plaisante ? Non ? a-t-il continué sur un étrange ton.

L'enfant a éclaté de rire, avant de s'avancer et d'entourer les jambes de ses parents.

-Je vous aime.

Des larmes sont directement montées aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? a demandé Drago en déposant sa main sur la tête de son fils.  
-La vérité, a-t-il répondu tranquillement.

Un sourire triste a étiré les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Nous aussi... Nous t'aimons, fiston.

Une larme s'est écrasée sur la joue de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle continuait d'acquiescer faiblement.

-J'espère que... tu vas bien... t'amuser, a-t-elle murmuré.

L'enfant a reculé, en souriant légèrement.

-Si je trouve le jeu i-nin-té-re-ssant...

Le sourire de Drago est devenu tendre.

-... je mentirai pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop tristes, a affirmé le blondinet.

Hermione s'est penchée, avant de prendre le petit-garçon dans les bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles... Maman ?  
-Pour rien... Scorpius.

L'enfant a reculé.

-Vous ne devez pas être tristes, a-t-il affirmé avec un petit sourire.

Hermione s'est redressée.

-Je vais revenir.

Il a déposé ses mains sur ses joues.

-En plus, je serais en plus mignon que dans vos souvenirs.  
-Scorpius... a commencé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

L'enfant s'est approché de l'étrange porte, sans oublier de se retourner pour saluer ses deux parents.

-Il... sait quelque chose ? a chuchoté Hermione.  
-Je... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? a marmonné Drago.

Scorpius a hoché la tête, en écoutant attentivement la femme et McGonagall.

-On se retrouve bientôt ! a-t-il hurlé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une autre larme s'est écrasée sur la joue de la Gryffondor, alors que son fils traversait l'étrange passage.

-Passage effectué.

Hermione a plaqué l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, sous les yeux troublés du Serpentard. Celui-ci a déposé sa main sur son épaule, avant de l'attirer rapidement contre lui : il avait autant besoin de cette étreinte qu'elle.

-Hermione... Je...

La jeune femme a déposé sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard, en continuant d'inspirer profondément.

-On va avoir cet enfant... Tu me l'as juré.

Hermione s'est redressée, plantant directement ses prunelles dans celle de son camarade.

-Ne revient pas sur ta promesse... S'il te plaît... Ne revient pas sur ta promesse.

Drago a encadré le visage de la brune.

-Je ne comptais pas revenir dessus.  
-Vraiment ? a-t-elle demandé en fermant les yeux.

Les larmes ont continué de couler.

-Vraiment, a-t-il murmuré en déposant son front contre celui de la brune et en fermant également les yeux.

Les portes se sont ouvertes (d'une manière assez violente), dévoilant deux septièmes années.

-Il est... a commencé Théodore en fouillant la pièce du regard.

Drago et Hermione ne se sont même pas retournés, trop occupés à se rassurer l'un l'autre.

-... plus là, a terminé Blaise en avalant sa salive.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que cette pauvre porte vous a fait ? a hurlé McGonagall.


	25. Chapitre 24

****Réponses reviews :****

****Constancelcd : C'est ce qu'il dit... Rien n'est certain !****

****Eirhyal : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également, même si Drago est toujours aussi maladroit ! À bientôt !****

****G-Beth : Merci beaucoup ! C'est un vrai plaisir !****

****Guest : Disponible !****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 24 :****

-Vous devez vider l'appartement dans la soirée.

Drago Malefoy a relevé la tête.

-D'accord.  
-Nous pouvons revendre les quelques affaires de Scorpius pour vous, a continué Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione Granger a hoché la tête, en refusant poliment de prendre des petits gâteaux.

-Vous pouvez exceptionnellement louper les cours et...  
-Non, a coupé Hermione d'une manière assez ferme.

Drago a jeté un petit coup d'œil à sa camarade, avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de se changer les idées, a-t-il répondu plus gentiment.  
-C'est... Je comprends.

Après quelques paroles insignifiantes, les deux adolescents ont quitté le bureau de la directrice.

****Ellipse temporelle de plusieurs jours :****

-J'ai entendu dire que Narcissa Malefoy avait envoyé l'enfant dans une autre famille.

Hermione a tourné la page de son livre, en laissant un petit soupir lui échapper.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que Drago l'avait étouffé dans son sommeil.  
-Quoi ? a-t-elle murmuré en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

N'avaient-elles jamais croisé Drago et Scorpius en même temps ? Comment pouvaient-elles dire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ?

-C'est sûrement une erreur... Hermione l'aurait tué.

La jeune Gryffondor a relevé la tête, dévisageant rapidement les trois commères.

-Tu penses ?  
-Évidemment ! Mes parents disent que les héros de guerre peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent... Si elle a envie de tuer quelqu'un... ils ne diront rien, alors... Pourquoi se priverait-elle de buter quelqu'un qui touche à son fils ?  
-Parce que c'est une héroïne ? a répondu l'autre.  
-Une héroïne... Une héroïne... Vous accordez facilement ce titre...

Elle s'est penchée vers ses deux amies.

-Cette... femme... couchait et couche toujours avec un Mangemort.  
-Peut-être pas... Personne n'est dans son lit.  
-Comment tu expliques la naissance de Scorpius ? a-t-elle demandé en haussant les sourcils.  
-Un viol, a-t-elle répondu d'un ton léger.

Hermione a brutalement refermé son livre, attirant directement les regards des trois jeunes femmes.

-Elle était là ?  
-Elle va nous... a commencé la troisième en rougissant légèrement.  
-J'ai jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation.  
-Un sortilège que tu ne maîtrises visiblement pas, a coupé Hermione en s'approchant des trois femmes.

Elles n'ont pas baissé les yeux.

-Vos rumeurs sont aussi stupides que vous, a-t-elle continué calmement.  
-On ne te...  
-Scorpius est en voyage avec sa grand-mère, elle voulait absolument l'emmener visiter la France et l'Espagne, a-t-elle coupé avec un petit sourire.

Hermione a repoussé l'une de ses mèches.

-De plus, j'ose penser que l'identité de la personne qui s'enroule dans mes draps ne vous concerne pas.

L'une d'elles a laissé échapper un drôle de son.

-Continuez de m'énerver ou de parler de ma famille et je risquerai de me fâcher.  
-Tu nous menaces ?  
-J'affirme juste l'une de vos paroles : le Ministère ne dira rien si j'arrache la vie de quelqu'un.

Elle a penché la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Êtes-vous sûres d'avoir envie de traiter le père de mon fils de violeur ? a-t-elle demandé froidement.  
-On ne voulait pas... On voulait juste...  
-Bonne journée.

Hermione a remonté la bretelle de son sac, en continuant de s'approcher de la sortie.

****Côté Drago :****

-Tu as commandé... des roses ? a demandé Blaise Zabini en se redressant.  
-J'ai pensé à vos paroles et...

Drago a passé une main dans ses cheveux.

-Granger aime bien.  
-Tu vas l'inviter aujourd'hui?  
-Mmh... Elle a besoin de se détendre... avec toutes ces rumeurs, a marmonné Drago en retirant magiquement les épines.

Théodore Nott a refermé son livre, soudainement intéressé.

-Les rumeurs ne te troublent pas ?  
-Elles devraient ? Je commence à avoir l'habitude...

Le jeune homme a retiré sa chemise, puis il a fouiné dans son placard.

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera de dîner avec moi... J'ai... J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite, a-t-il marmonné en attrapant un tee-shirt gris.  
-En même temps... Quoi ? a demandé Blaise en remarquant le regard noir de Théodore.

Celui-ci a secoué la tête.

-Je suis d'accord... Ce n'était pas très...  
-Romantique ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

-... de lui demander quand elle voulait que je libère le dortoir pour la création de Scorpius, a-t-il terminé en marmonnant.  
-Tu m'étonnes.  
-Pour ma défense...

Théodore a déposé sa main sur son front : il n'en pouvait plus de cette excuse ridicule.

-... elle m'a demandé de lui promettre de le créer, a-t-il terminé en attrapant son parfum.  
-Oui... Oui...

Drago a haussé les épaules, avant de s'approcher de la sortie.

-Elle va bientôt sortir de la bibliothèque... Je vais la rattraper.  
-Bonne chance, ont-ils lâché en même temps.

Drago a quitté la pièce, laissant un petit silence s'installer.

-Tu penses que... a commencé Blaise après plusieurs minutes.  
-Tais-toi... On a juré de ne plus parler de cette histoire, a marmonné Théodore en se relevant.

Après un petit moment, Blaise a hoché la tête : à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

****Petite ellipse temporelle :****

-Granger !

La jeune femme s'est retournée, en prenant une petite inspiration. Elle avait quitté la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt : pourquoi était-il là ?

-Malefoy.

Le Serpentard s'est approché d'elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Voilà, a-t-il déclaré en lui tendant les fleurs.  
-Euh... Merci... mais...  
-C'est juste comme ça, a-t-il marmonné en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Plusieurs élèves se sont arrêtés, ravis d'avoir plus d'informations.

-J'allais dîner en ville aujourd'hui et... Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
-Euh... C'est que...  
-Je jure que je n'essayerai pas d'avoir une relation plus...

Il s'est raclé la gorge.

-...intime avec toi, a-t-il murmuré en relevant les mains.  
-C'est juste que j'ai...

Elle a baissé les yeux, en rougissant légèrement.

-... oublié de faire mes devoirs de métamorphose.  
-Tu as... oublié ? a-t-il répété en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle a haussé les épaules, en continuant de fixer ses pieds.

-Mmh...  
-Et... demain soir ?  
-Je...

Elle a relevé la tête pour l'observer, apercevant en même temps, les trois femmes de la bibliothèque. Elles chuchotaient, comme la moitié des élèves.

-Je...

Elle a gardé les sourcils froncés : si elle refusait... allaient-ils continuer de croire qu'il l'avait... forcée ?

-Je suis disponible, a-t-elle affirmé en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Vraiment ? Ben... Très bien... Très bien...

Hermione a hoché la tête, en continuant de lui sourire.

-Donc... À dem...  
-Je te raccompagne, a-t-il coupé avec un autre sourire.  
-Ah... C'est gentil.

Le jeune homme a jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui, avant de suivre la Gryffondor.

-Je sais que tu as accepté à cause du public, a-t-il commencé après quelques minutes.

Il a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches.

-... mais, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se retrouve pour dîner.  
-C'est...  
-On pourra discuter tranquillement... sans commérage et... sans pression.

Elle a resserré sa prise autour des roses.

-Ouais... J'aimerais bien, a-t-elle murmuré avec un sourire.  
-Alors...

Il s'est arrêté.

-Demain dix-neuf heure ? Dans le hall ?  
-Demain dix-neuf heure, a-t-elle confirmé en hochant légèrement la tête.

****Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Scorpius vous manque ?  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa****


	26. Chapitre 25

****Réponses reviews :****

****Lyn De La Valliaire : Les réponses sont dispatchées dans les différents chapitres ! (À venir ou non...) En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !****

****Audelie : Elle s'améliora sûrement avec le temps !****

****Bonne lecture !****

****Chapitre 25 :****

-... plutôt compliqué.

Drago Malefoy a hoché la tête, en continuant de verser de l'eau dans le verre de sa camarade.

-J'ai une situation similaire... Pansy ignore totalement Blaise.  
-Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore amoureuse, a supposé Hermione en attrapant son verre.  
-Impossible... Elle aime juste se compliquer la vie.

Il a secoué la tête.

-J'ai rarement pitié, mais...  
-Tu as envie de raconter son avenir à Zabini ? Pour qu'il ne lâche rien ?

Le jeune blond a hoché la tête, en essayant de contrôler son petit sourire : elle le connaissait vraiment bien.

-Zabini est comme ton frère... Ta réaction est logique.  
-Mmh...

Les deux adolescents sont restés silencieux, pendant quelques secondes.

-Je peux m'arranger pour faire disparaître les bouteilles...

Drago s'est raclé la gorge.

-... L'addiction de Weasley continuera sûrement, mais...  
-Tu vas me créer une brèche ? a-t-elle demandé en murmurant.  
-... Peut-être que tu auras une brèche pour entamer la conversation, a-t-il terminé en même temps.

Hermione a hoché la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres : c'était la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient.

-Je peux peut-être parler à Parkinson.  
-Vous n'êtes pas encore... supers copines.

La Gryffondor a haussé les épaules.

-Je sais comment l'acheter...

Drago a secoué la tête, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Et Potter ?

Hermione a poussé un profond soupir.

-Je ne sais pas... Il n'a pas aimé mes remarques sur Ginny, mais...  
-Tu penses qu'elle le drogue vraiment ? a-t-il coupé en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Avant... J'aurais dit que... c'était vraiment impossible... mais...  
-Mmh... Cette rouquine est spéciale, a-t-il clôturé en hochant la tête.

Le silence s'est installé pour la seconde fois.

-Euh... J'aime beaucoup cette coiffure.

Hermione a déposé ses doigts sur l'une de ses tresses.

-Je sais, a-t-elle murmuré en rougissant légèrement.  
-Je... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir... rêvé.

Hermione a baissé les yeux, les joues toujours rouges.

-Je... Je sais que tu aimes quand je dégage l'une de mes épaules.

Un sourire en coin a éclairé ses lèvres.

-Mmh... Je te trouve particulièrement séduisante comme ça.

Un peu plus loin, sur une table isolée, deux adolescents étaient en train d'observer la scène avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

-Tu penses qu'ils parlent de quoi ? a chuchoté l'un d'eux.

L'autre a haussé les épaule : il n'entendait peut-être pas, mais il savait que son meilleur ami contrôlait la situation.

-Allez... On rentre.

****Côté Harry Potter :****

-C'est... plus la peine.  
-Tu ne veux plus de mes petits gâteaux ? a demandé Ginny en penchant la tête.  
-C'est...

Harry a ravalé sa salive : ses sentiments n'existaient plus depuis des semaines. Est-ce que c'était parce que le philtre d'amour ne fonctionnait plus ? Ou à cause d'Amy ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque.

-Je n'en veux plus.  
-Mais...  
-J'essaye de faire attention à... mon poids, a-t-il essayé avec un sourire et une petite tape sur son ventre.

La rouquine a haussé les sourcils : pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Le Gryffondor s'est reconcentré sur la carte du Maraudeur, en laissant échapper un petit soupir : pourquoi cette étrange jeune femme disparaissait-elle tout le temps ?

-Mais... a-t-elle essayé une nouvelle fois.  
-Ah... Tu es là, a-t-il murmuré en se penchant un peu plus sur la carte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec... Attendez...

-Quoi ? a-t-il hurlé en rapprochant le parchemin de son visage.

Lui ? C'est... Est-ce qu'il est en train de rêver ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles aussi fort ? a râlé la soeur de Ron.

Le brun a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Il s'est penché une nouvelle fois, vérifiant la carte du quatuor.

-... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te concentres pas sur moi ? a presque crié Ginny.  
-Ce n'est pas possible...

Le jeune homme a quitté la salle commune, sans arrêter de fixer sa précieuse carte. Il a rapidement évolué dans les différents couloirs, avant de s'arrêter brusquement : complètement essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a crié Amy en relevant les yeux.

C'était... Une scène complètement surréaliste.

-Mais... Aide-moi !  
-Il...  
-Il n'arrête pas de vomir, a-t-elle coupé les traits tirés l'inquiétude.

Harry Potter a hoché la tête, avant de s'approcher des deux sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce qui...  
-Je viens juste de le trouver et... Merlin !

Elle a passé ses mains sur le visage brûlant du malade.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vomir ? a-t-elle hurlé.  
-Je vais envoyer...  
-Arrête de parler ! a-t-elle crié en plaquant ses mains sur ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois, Harry voyait Amy perdre le contrôle de la situation : elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme moqueuse et calme.

-Expecto patronum.

Le jeune homme a jeté un petit coup d'œil au corps presque inerte de Scorpius Malefoy, avant de répéter le sortilège : il devait absolument prévenir sa meilleure amie.

-L'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder...  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que... a commencé Amy en murmurant.

La jeune femme a gardé les sourcils froncés, avant de plonger sa main dans le vomit du petit-garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a demandé Harry sans retenir sa grimace.

(Elle était vraiment étonnante, ce soir.)

La jeune femme l'a complètement ignoré, préférant porter l'étrange mixture argenté à son nez.

-C'est une potion...

Elle a relevé la tête, pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Les joues de ce dernier se sont directement colorés et son cœur a loupé un battement.

-Argh ! Ce n'est pas le moment, s'est-il écrié en déposant ses mains sur ses joues.

Amy a froncé les sourcils, confuse.

-Ah... Maman, a murmuré Scorpius.

Amy s'est reconcentrée sur l'enfant, en nettoyant sa main avec l'aide d'un sortilège.

-Tu devrais envoyer un patronus à Blaise et Théodore, a-t-elle lâché plus sèchement.  
-Pourquoi ? a-t-il demandé en jetant un sortilège contre la fièvre à l'enfant.

(Sortilège qu'il connaissait à cause de l'insistance de Hermione.)

-Parce qu'ils doivent réparer leurs conneries et avouer quelques méfaits.

****À Pré-Au-Lard :****

Hermione a éclaté de rire, avant de tendre l'une de ses mains vers le Serpentard.

-Je déteste la boue.  
-Tu devrais faire attention, a-t-elle déclaré en lui lançant un sortilège de nettoyage.  
-J'étais concentré sur autre chose, a-t-il répondu en approchant sa main du visage de la femme.

Le jeune homme a enlevé une poussière de ses cheveux, colorant ses joues au passage.

-Merci, a-t-elle murmuré en baissant les yeux.  
-C'est... Est-ce que je peux t'embra... a-t-il commencé les sourcils un peu froncés.  
-Ne demande pas, a-t-elle coupé doucement.

Une forme lumineuse est arrivée devant eux : faisant directement trembler la jeune brune.

-Harry, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Rentrez... Rapidement... Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie...

La Gryffondor a relâché la main du jeune blond, puis elle s'est précipitée vers le château : sans prendre la peine de l'attendre.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Réponses reviews :**

**Eirhyal : Merci beaucoup ! Hermione est un peu perdue... Elle n'avait pas vraiment réaliser qu'elle lui demandait de faire... ça.**

**Raven : Merci pour le compliment ! La suite est disponible :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 26 :**

-C'est...  
-... quoi ce bordel ? a terminé Drago en se tournant vers les quelques sorciers.

Hermione s'est directement approchée du lit, en blanchissant énormément.

-Scorpius ? a-t-elle murmuré en attrapant les mains de l'enfant.  
-Nous venons de le stabiliser, a déclaré l'infirmière calmement.  
-Sta... Quoi ? a demandé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva s'est approchée des deux adolescents, en prenant une petite inspiration.

-Miss Anderson et Monsieur Potter l'ont retrouvé dans l'un des couloirs du château, a-t-elle commencé doucement.

Hermione s'est redressée, sans lâcher les mains de Scorpius.

-... Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son environnement et il régurgitait une étrange potion, a-t-elle terminé.  
-Une étrange potion ? a murmuré la jeune mère.  
-Le professeur Rogue est en train de l'étudier.  
-Attendez...

Drago a relevé les mains, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous nous avez demandé de le renvoyer dans son époque et...

Ses traits se sont crispés, montrant qu'il avait déjà une certaine colère.

-Notre fils nous revient malade ! Voir... empoisonné ! a-t-il terminé sèchement.  
-Nous ignorons encore les circonstances de cet évène...  
-Taratata, a coupé Amy en se relevant.

Harry s'est redressé : il allait enfin comprendre les étranges paroles de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi vous n'interrogerez pas mes invités ? a-t-elle continué avec un petit sourire.

Amy a désigné deux serpents silencieux, en continuant de sourire : faut dire qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps.

-Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous... a commencé Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Petit silence.

-Je crois qu'ils ont des péchés à expier, a-t-elle avoué d'un ton léger.

Les traits du blond se sont crispés.

-De quoi parle-t-elle ? a-t-il demandé directement. Blaise ?

Celui-ci a baissé les yeux.

-Théodore ?

Utilisation complet du prénom : mauvais.

-C'est...Une histoire plutôt... compliquée...  
-Dépêchez-vous, a déclaré McGonagall assez sèchement.

Malgré les paroles de la directrice, les deux adolescents sont restés silencieux quelques minutes : cherchant sûrement une bonne dose de courage.

-Scorpius n'est pas vraiment... réel.  
-Quoi ? a craché Drago.  
-Comment ça ? a chuchoté Hermione en même temps.

Blaise a ravalé sa salive, avant de reprendre d'une voix frêle.

-Y'a quelques temps... On voulait faire une petite farce à Drago... alors... on a emprunté un livre à sa mère et...  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Scorpius, a-t-il coupé rapidement et sèchement.  
-Le livre disait qu'on pouvait... lier les rêves de deux personnes.

Le cœur de Hermione a loupé un battement : pourquoi était-elle soudainement terrifiée ?

-Vos rêves et vos esprits étaient... Ils sont connectés par cette potion.  
-Non.

Hermione a secoué la tête, catégorique.

-Je contrôle mes repas, mes boissons et même mes shampoings.

Amy lui a jeté un drôle de regard : c'était un traumatisme de guerre ou une étrange phobie ?

-Je ne consomme aucun filtre et aucune po... a-t-elle commencé.  
-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'ingurgiter, a murmuré Théodore en baissant la tête.  
-On devait juste vous prendre quelques cheveux pour la connexion.

Les poings de Drago se sont fermés.

-Le rapport avec Scorpius ? a-t-il répété lentement.  
-Un jour... a recommencé Théo.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Blaise, celui-ci tremblait légèrement.

-... nous avons échangé quelques ingrédients... Ce n'était pas... On n'a pas...  
-Sans faire exprès... Enfin... C'était un accident et...  
-Oui... Un accident et... Enfin...  
-On accélère, a déclaré Minerva.  
-Vos rêves se sont matérialisés, a terminé Blaise assez prudemment.

Harry a déposé ses mains sur ses tempes, vraiment choqué.

-Vous plaisantez là ? Vous plaisantez ?  
-Attendez... Donc... On n'est pas... mariés ? a chuchoté Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

-Et... Scorpius... Ce... Ce...

Les larmes de la jeune femme se sont écrasées le long de ses joues, renforçant la colère du Serpentard.

-Ce... n'est pas notre fils ? a-t-elle terminé difficilement.

Un autre silence.

-On... Qui sait ? a déclaré Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Il a tenté un petit rire.

-L'avenir est incertain.

Théodore l'a regardé avec une expression qui signifiait clairement : tu veux nous tuer ?

-Incertain, a répété Hermione les yeux dans le vide.

Harry s'est rapproché de sa meilleure amie, sous les yeux attentifs de Amy.

-Je vais vous tuer.  
-Euh... Drago...  
-Notre blague a légèrement dégénéré, mais...  
-Légèrement ? a-t-il répété en criant.

Quand avait-il pointé sa baguette sur Blaise ?

-On ne pouvait pas arrêter, a-t-il marmonné en relevant les mains.  
-Ouais ! Tu étais tellement heureux de rêver de Granger ! a continué Théodore.

Les joues du Malefoy se sont colorées et sa baguette a changé de direction.

-La ferme ! a-t-il crié en écarquillant les yeux. Vous devriez la fermer !

Le Gryffondor a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous... Restez calme les gars, a-t-il tenté inutilement.

Amy a secoué la tête, en priant silencieusement pour que Drago continue d'ignorer les autres adolescents.

-S'il te plaît...  
-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? a-t-il demandé sèchement.  
-On ne voulait pas...

Blaise a ravalé sa salive.

-... produire ce genre de situation, a-t-il avoué.

Drago a plissé les yeux.

-Peur de la mort ? a-t-il demandé en resserrant sa prise autour de sa baguette.  
-Légèrement, a couiné Blaise.  
-Dommage.

Minerva a (enfin) agité sa baguette et celle de Drago est arrivée dans ses mains.

-Calmez-vous ! a-t-elle crié.

Blaise a déposé ses mains sur son visage, alors que son meilleur ami s'approchait d'eux.

-Pas le visage, s'est-il écrié.

Drago a relevé son poing.

-Pa... pa ? a murmuré une petite voix.

Le jeune blond a directement tourné la tête vers le lit et les deux serpents ont profité de cette occasion pour filer : créant une moue sur le visage de Amy Anderson.

-Pa... pa ? Ma... Maman ?

L'enfant a essayé de se redresser.

-Doucement... Doucement...

La jeune brune a essuyé ses joues et son nez.

-J'ai mal... Maman... J'ai mal... a-t-il chuchoté les yeux larmoyants.

Drago a ravalé sa salive, sans bouger d'un centimètre : comment devait-il réagir ?

-Je vais m'occuper de lui... Vous devez sortir, mais les parents peuvent...

L'infirmière s'est stoppée d'elle-même.

-Les parents peuvent quoi ? a demandé Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Rester, a-t-elle terminé après quelques secondes.

Harry, Amy et Minerva ont quitté l'infirmerie.

-Décalez-vous.

Hermione s'est relevée, s'approchant rapidement de Drago.

-Je te préviens... Je... Je veux le fin mot de cette histoire, alors... a-t-elle commencé après quelques secondes.

Elle a ravalé sa salive et ses larmes, assez difficilement.

-Alors tu ne touches pas à tes amis.  
-Quels amis ? a-t-il chuchoté en continuant de fixer Scorpius.  
-Drago...  
-Quels amis ? a-t-il répété plus sèchement.

Elle est restée silencieuse.

-D'accord, a-t-il soupiré.  
-Merci, a-t-elle chuchoté.  
-Je te laisse poser tes questions, mais après...

Le petit-garçon a poussé un hurlement de douleur, avant d'appeler désespérément ses parents.

-Après je t'aide, a-t-elle terminé froidement.  
-C'est noté, a-t-il murmuré les dents serrées.

Drago a déposé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci essayait vainement de contrôler ses tremblements : la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis très longtemps !**  
**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !**  
**À bientôt !**  
**Mélissa.**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Réponses reviews :**

**Eirlyssa : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci !**

**Rosadeiboshi : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !**

**Constancelcd : Je ne sais pas... Fin' si, mais non, héhé..**

**G-Beth : Merci beaucoup, espérons que la suite plaise !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 27 :**

Harry Potter a déposé une boîte de muffins sur le lit de Scorpius, avant d'échanger un petit sourire avec sa meilleure amie.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Elle a haussé les épaules, en se reconcentrant sur son fils.

-Le professeur Rogue ne trouve pas les composants de la potion...  
-Vous avez demandé aux... a-t-il commencé avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Drago.

Celui-ci dormait sur l'une des chaises, malgré les nombreux lits disponibles.

-Ils se font interroger depuis plusieurs heures, a-t-elle déclaré en murmurant.

Elle a marqué une petite pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix étrange.

-L'histoire ne change pas et les indices sont faibles...

Elle a tenté un sourire.

-... Drago n'est pas très content, a-t-elle terminé en regardant le jeune homme.  
-Cette histoire est juste... impossible.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

-Nous sommes chez les sorciers... Tout est possible.

Il a haussé les épaules, en se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ses théories.

-Cette nuit c'était... a-t-il commencé avant de se racler la gorge.

Elle a hoché la tête, en baissant les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? a-t-il demandé en déposant sa main sur la jambe du petit-garçon.

Elle a essuyé ses joues et Harry a détourné le regard.

-Il est stable depuis plusieurs heures... Madame Pomfresh a dit que son rythme cardiaque était bon, mais que... pour une étrange raison son flux sanguin allait beaucoup trop vite.

Harry est resté silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas logique, a-t-il affirmé les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'a pas relevé.

-Il se réveille pour vomir et... il se rendort presque directement.

Harry a hoché la tête, alors que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient une nouvelle fois.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'est exclamée une jeune femme.

Elle s'est approchée des trois adolescents, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

-Il est vraiment...

La jeune brune a ravalé sa salive, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-... là.  
-Salut Parkinson.

La meilleure de Drago a relevé la main, toujours blanche.

-Je crois que...

Hermione a tourné son regard vers Drago, les sourcils plissés.

-Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de toi...

Un sourire triste a étiré les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-... Tu dois être la seule a... avoir toujours sa confiance, a-t-elle continué plus doucement.

Une pointe de tristesse s'est enfoncée dans le cœur de l'héritière des Parkinson : elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cette confiance.

-Ah... Argh...

Drago s'est redressé, en passant ses mains sur sa nuque et son visage.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? a-t-il marmonné en observant les différents élèves.  
-On vient d'arriver...

Drago a hoché la tête, avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sol ? a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je... a-t-elle commencé le cœur battant.  
-Elle est choquée.

Hermione a planté ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Juste choquée, a-t-elle continué avec un petit sourire.

Le cœur de Pansy a loupé un battement : est-ce qu'elle savait ? Impossible.

-Pansy ? a appelé Drago.  
-C'est ça, a-t-elle affirmé en ravalant sa salive.

La culpabilité s'est directement installée dans son cœur : comment pouvait-elle être si égoïste ?

-Oh... Je vois.

Drago s'est approché d'elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux prendre ma chaise ? a-t-il demandé en la relevant.  
-Je ne... a-t-elle commencé en détaillant rapidement son visage.

Il était tellement soulagé que ses yeux brillaient. Pansy a inspiré profondément avant de comprendre quelque chose d'important : Drago ne pouvait pas perdre tout ses amis en quelques heures.

-J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, a-t-il coupé rapidement.

Elle a hoché la tête, en le remerciant avec un tendre sourire.

-Je vais passer aux cuisines et... me changer.

Il s'est tourné vers Hermione.

-Tu viens ? a-t-il chuchoté en lui tendant la main.

Elle a acquiescé et elle s'est relevée, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui prendre la main.

-On ne devrait pas être très longs... Vous...

Hermione a quitté l'infirmerie, sans prendre la peine de l'attendre.

-... Vous devriez faire... attention à votre filleul, a-t-il déclaré avant de quitter la pièce.  
-Alors... Euh... Tu me racontes ? a-t-elle chuchoté.

Harry a hoché la tête, en s'installant confortablement à la place de Hermione.

-En fait, Zabini et Nott ont...

De l'autre côté du château :

-Les ingrédients de l'armoire sont tombés dans le chaudron.  
-Quels ingrédients ? a demandé la directrice.

Blaise Zabini a poussé un profond soupir : ils posaient les mêmes questions depuis des heures.

-Ce n'est pas notre armoire... Vous devriez demander au professeur Rogue.  
-Pourquoi étiez-vous dans son bureau ?  
-Nous avons déjà répondu à cette question, a marmonné Blaise en s'affaissant.

Minerva McGonagall ne s'est pas démontée.

-Comment avez-vous obtenu l'accès ? a-t-elle enchaîné.  
-J'aime m'entraîner et tester les potions que nous n'étudions pas... alors... Drago m'a obtenu le mot de passe, a murmuré Théo en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Le professeur Rogue a laissé échapper un drôle de son.

-Apparemment... C'est quelqu'un qui aime aider ses amis.

Les deux Serpentard ont baissé les yeux, ils culpabilisaient bien assez comme ça.

-Votre motivation ?  
-On voulait juste rigoler, a affirmé Blaise pour la septième (ou huitième ?!) fois.  
-Écoutez... Nous n'allons pas passer notre vie à répondre aux mêmes questions...

Le professeur Rogue a recommencé, en prenant soin de les fixer.

-... On devrait plutôt chercher un moyen de sauver cet enfant, a continué un Théodore imperturbable.

Minerva a baissé les yeux.

-C'est inutile, a déclaré le maître des cachots.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? a demandé Théodore en blanchissant.  
-Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé à Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, alors...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? ont répété les deux adolescents.  
-Les couloirs du temps ont sûrement... dégradé son... métabolisme...

Minerva a inspiré profondément.

-Scorpius ne passera pas la nuit... Ce petit-gar... Cette... Cette création... va finir par se dissoudre complètement.

Blaise a secoué la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Se dissoudre ? Il va... mourir ? a-t-il demandé d'une voix frêle.  
-Mourir ? Vous plaisantez ? Ce n'est qu'une création.  
-Qu'une création ? Vous savez comment Drago va se.. a commencé Théodore furieux.

Le professeur Rogue s'est rapproché, les traits tirés par une étrange colère.

-Comment il va se sentir ? Il fallait vous poser la question quand votre création est arrivée, a-t-il craché.

Minerva a déposé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Severus Rogue.

-On arrête pour aujourd'hui... Allez dans vos dortoirs.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! (N'hésitez pas à me le dire !)**  
**La suite arrive bientôt !**  
**Mélissa**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hermione lovehp : Tu devrais cliquer sur ton nom, puis Publish, New Story et juste avant tu vas sur Doc Manager pour mettre ton texte !**

**Constancelcd : Je crais que...**

**Eirlyssa : Merci ! Pour ton affirmation... À voir !**

**Rosadeiboschi : Je ne sais pas..**

**Alix Monster : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre !**

**G-Beth : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci !**

**: Oui ! C'est un OC ! Merci !**

**Kcanais : Merci !**

**Erza Robin : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**MissMalefoy76 : Celle-ci est légèrement différente, mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

**Evasamui14 : Elle est là !**

**Bonne lecture tout le Monde !**

**Chapitre 28 :**

-Vous voulez dire que... a commencé Hermione Granger en déposant ses mains près de sa bouche.

Drago Malefoy a relevé l'une de ses mains, les sourcils froncés.

-Attendez... Vous voulez dire que Scorpius ne survivra pas ? a-t-il demandé calmement.  
-C'est... ça.

L'adolescent a hoché lentement la tête, avant de fouiller dans ses poches.

-Vous savez... Je peux envoyer une lettre à ma mère...

Pomfresh a jeté un coup d'œil à Severus Rogue : elle était (soudainement) très nerveuse.

-Drago.

-Malgré les croyances populaires, nos... enfin... mes coffres ne sont pas vides, a-t-il continué en ignorant son parrain.

Ce dernier a déposé ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Scorpius.  
-Mais...  
-Même l'argent ne peut pas régler certains problèmes.

Drago a secoué la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mes parents m'ont dit qu'on pouvait toujours trouver un moyen avec la bonne somme... J'ai...

Il a planté ses yeux dans ceux de son parrain.

-... J'ai sûrement cette somme.  
-L'argent ne peut pas régler certains problèmes, a-t-il répété calmement.

Hermione a relevé la tête, les joues humides.

-On devrait peut-être... faire un tour à la bibliothèque, a-t-elle proposé d'une voix tremblante.  
-Miss Granger... a commencé l'infirmière.

Severus a lâché les épaules de son filleul.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour cette... création.

Les deux adolescents ont secoué la tête, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Mais... Y'a forcément un sortilège ?  
-Non.  
-Une potion ? a-t-elle couiné.  
-C'est déjà une potion.

L'infirmière s'est raclé la gorge, en remarquant que les doigts de l'enfant étaient verdâtres.

-Vous ne devriez pas... rester là.  
-On...  
-Nous ne savons pas comment Scorpius va... disparaître et nous ne voulons pas...

Elle a poussé un petit soupir : c'était plus compliqué que prévu.

-... Vous ne devriez pas vivre ça...

Scorpius a laissé échapper un drôle de son.

-Non, ont-ils déclaré en même temps.

Hermione s'est réinstallée à sa place, en attrapant les mains de Scorpius au passage.

-Qu'est-ce que... Ses mains...

Drago a tourné la tête vers "sa" petite famille, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est quoi ? a-t-il demandé en voyant la nouvelle couleur.

Hermione a haussé les épaules.

-Madame Pomfresh ? C'est quoi ça ?  
-Vous devriez...  
-On ne quittera pas cette pièce, a-t-il déclaré froidement.

Drago s'est réinstallé à sa place.

-Mais...  
-Laissez, a marmonné Severus.

**Ellipse temporelle**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? a-t-elle chuchoté.

Drago a jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, regardant rapidement son parrain et l'infirmière.

-Je ne sais pas, a-t-il soupiré en observant la peau verte de Scorpius.  
-Il ne peut pas...

Sa voix s'est brisée.

-On peut toujours... trouver une solution... dans l'avenir... ou...  
-Dans l'avenir ? Il n'existe même pas.

L'adolescent a plissé les yeux : c'était peut-être la fatigue, mais...

-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ce ton avec moi.  
-J'utilise le ton que je juge convena...  
-Mam... Mama... Maman ? Papa ?

Les deux adolescents se sont penchés vers le petit-garçon.

-Salut bonhomme.  
-Tu as toujours envie de vomir ? a demandé Hermione en cherchant la bassine des yeux.

Le petit-garçon a inspiré profondément, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Maman... Papa... Je...

Ses lèvres se sont légèrement étirées.

-Je suis... vraiment... très content... de... de... de vous avoir... rencontrés...  
-Scorpius ? a chuchoté Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Les larmes ont coulé sur les joues de l'enfant.

-J'ai mal... J'ai mal...  
-Où as-tu mal ? Scorpius ? Où as-tu mal ?

L'enfant a déposé l'une de ses mains sur son avant-bras, avant de laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur.

-Argh ! J'ai mal ! Argh !

Hermione a attrapé les mains de son fils, pour pouvoir observer plus facilement son avant-bras.

-C'est... a-t-elle commencé en paniquant.  
-Pomfresh ! a crié Drago en se relevant.

Sous la peau de Scorpius, il y avait d'étranges mouvements.

-Ce sont... des bulles ? a-t-il chuchoté en tremblant de douleur.

Ses lèvres se sont étirées, assez faiblement.

-On dirait que... je suis une grosse bulle... a-t-il murmuré les yeux brillants.

Quand une bulle éclatait, un trou se formait.

-Pomfresh ! a continué Drago en traversant rapidement l'infirmerie.

La jeune Gryffondor a inspiré profondément, espérant pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas craquer : elle devait trouvait un moyen d'empêcher l'explosion de ces bulles.

-Scorpius... a-t-elle murmuré en attrapant sa baguette.  
-Mais où est-elle ? Elle était là ! a hurlé Drago en quittant le petit bureau.  
-Quel sortilège ? Quel sortilège ?  
-Papa... Maman...

L'enfant a papillonné des paupières, avant de fermer complètement les yeux.

-Drago ! a hurlé Hermione en attrapant les épaules de l'enfant.

Le jeune blond s'est directement retourné vers la Gryffondor, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-... Scorpius ! Scorpius ne me répond pas ! a-t-elle continué malgré les larmes qui ravageaient ses joues.

Le Serpentard est retourné près de sa petite famille, en bousculant (légèrement) sa camarade au passage. Il a déposé ses mains sur le visage de l'enfant, avant d'écouter sa respiration, puis son cœur.

-Rien... J'entends rien...

La respiration de Hermione s'est coupée et ses jambes ont flanché.

-Faut lui faire un massage cardi... a-t-il commencé en déposant ses mains sur la poitrine de l'enfant.

Dès qu'il a appuyé, une étrange substance s'est échappée du corps de Scorpius.

-Qu'est-ce que... a-t-il murmuré en reculant.

Le jeune homme s'est figé, soudainement incapable de détacher son regard de ses mains : elles étaient recouvertes du "sang" de son fils.

-Non... Non...

Hermione a secoué la tête, en murmurant puis en hurlant le prénom de son fils.

-S'il vous plaît ! a-t-elle hurlé d'une voix brisée. S'il vous plaît !

Lentement et sous les yeux désemparés des deux adolescents, le corps de Scorpius s'est affaissé avant de disparaître complètement. À la place du petit-garçon, se trouvait maintenant, une flaque de potion.

**Ellipse temporelle de plusieurs jours**

Drago est entré dans le bureau de la directrice, les yeux cernés et légèrement rouges.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy... Vous allez bien ? a directement demandé Minerva.  
-Où est... a-t-il commencé en fronçant les sourcils.

La directrice a poussé un petit soupir : ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'elle l'annonce tranquillement ?

-Miss Granger est rentrée chez elle... Elle a décidé de finir son année par correspondance.  
-Quoi ? a murmuré le Serpentard après quelques minutes.  
-Elle vous a laissé une lettre, a-t-elle continué en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Drago a baissé les yeux, en refoulant rapidement ses émotions.

-Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle... ne voulait pas de réponse et...

La directrice a déposé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Elle vous demande de respecter sa volonté, a-t-elle terminé avec un petit soupir.

Drago a murmuré quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de lire attentivement la petite lettre.

-C'est une blague ?  
-Je... Non, a murmuré la directrice.

Une unique larme s'est écrasée sur le parchemin.

-Quelle salope.

**Fin de ce tome : la suite sera disponible le 17 Août 2020 à 15h.**


	30. Informations

**Information : **

Le prologue du deuxième tome "Après une vie rêvée" est** désormais disponible !**  
Je vous dépose le résumé juste là :

Après plusieurs années et plusieurs séances chez une psychomage, Hermione Granger n'a pas oublié son objectif : elle ne veut pas revoir le père de son petit Scorpius. Malheureusement pour elle, une force supérieure a décidé qu'ils devaient se réunir. Après plusieurs entraînements, l'héritier des Malefoy est finalement envoyé dans son secteur. Quand ses prunelles croiseront celles de l'ancienne Gryffondor, une vieille promesse lui reviendra à l'esprit. Ne lui avait-il pas promis de lui faire un enfant ? Ce sera fait et avec les intérêts.

**Réponses reviews :**

**Constancelcd : Je jure que le deuxième tome est plus joyeux !**

**Lyra Black-Lupin : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer !**

**FulLemon : La suite est postée ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !  
**


End file.
